El vacío
by nuyen236
Summary: Un sentimiento de vacío en el corazón y no tener más opción más que ocultarlo. Ezra trata de hacer eso, pero no puede evitar que este vacío oculto lo lleve a una inexplicable oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Una caída hacia el vacío, solo una intensa luz sobre ellos, una sensación de pánico que no lograba salir a ser expresada por el rostro. El sentir que el viento movía libremente mi cabello, ser jalada por la gravedad hacia un oscuro agujero en medio de la nada del cual probablemente nadie me iba a recordar, por lo que no me rescatarían de tal oscuridad. Mi mente esta cambiando, todo empezó esta mañana. ¿Quién lo pensaría?

¿Qué esta pasando? Mi vida es inexplicable, pero tal vez debería contarles desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Ezra Bridger, y ahora estoy cayendo hacia una inexplicable oscuridad de la cual no entiendo como sucedió, claro que no todo pasó en una mañana como mencioné anteriormente, sino que en unos días o en algunos casos años.

Pero empezaré por el principio de este enrollo.

 **Okay, esta es la introducción de esta historia, como el prologo** **pero no quería hacerlo por separado pero buano.**

 **La verdad no se si hacer esta historia larga o compleja como las demás, bueno, algo así. Tal vez este capítulo, el primero xd, vaya a ser algo corto, pues debo plantear la historia, bien, encontes consideren todo el capítulo como el prologo, estará concentrado mayormente en Ezra, porque, porque si jejjeje**

Mi vida, nunca había tenido un propósito, como de seguro le ha pasado a la mayoría, además de que al tener la fuerza siempre he sido un tanto sensible, pero normalmente nunca lo muestro a los demás, es verdad. Y al robar en las calles mi sentido de moralidad era casi inexistente, todos a los que robaba lo notaban, pero no se molestaban cuando les robaba, en realidad pareciera como si me regalaran lo que robaba por mera lastima o incluso a veces compasión, pero nunca les intereso saber mi nombre. De hecho a nadie.

Por eso nunca me acostumbré a presentarme a mi mismo, decir mi propio nombre sonaba extraño a mis oídos, por lo que un vacío en mi corazón se iba generando, y cada día que pasaba se expandía, y yo lo ocultaba con una actitud carismática y despreocupada.

Eso era hasta que me uní al fantasma, y a la supuesta rebelión, aunque al principio no creía mucho en ello, yo solo quería hacer enojar al imperio, pero con el tiempo mi sentido de moralidad de robar para mi mismo cambio por uno de ayudar, en parte gracias a ser un jedi. Todo iba bine.

Pero el imperio empezó a responder ante nuestras acciones, ya que estas traen consecuencias, y en este caso mi sensibilidad no me ayudaba para nada, y otra vez el agujero se abrió, y como lo había hecho tantas veces, lo oculte con un acto de no sentir nada, cuando en realidad, siento todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

 **Si, este fue algo corto, pero solo es el prologo de la historia, espero que les guste, y que sigan historia, aunque sea un poco melancolica. Jeje**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.**

 **Nuyen236**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ando tratando de ver como avanzaré más adelante en esta nueva historia de Star Wars Rebels, y estará mayormente concentrada en Ezra. O sea casi toda, jejejeje. Bueno a empezar, aunque este capitulo estará narrado en tercera persona, en parte sí, y en parte no.**

El vacío

Ezra oyó un leve sonido proveniente arriba de su cara, pero solo era el metal rechinando, pues el estaba justo abajo del techo al estar en la litera de arriba, a Ezra siempre le había molestado el tener el sueño ligero después de tantos años de vivir en las calles, ya que uno nunca sabía cuando lo podían atacar. Pero en ese momento lo que más le sorprendió a Ezra fue el gran hecho de que esta vez no fueron los fuertes ronquidos de Zeb que lo despertó, sino un simple ruedecillo en el techo, su sueño nunca había sido tan ligero. Por lo que silenciosamente saltó de la litera, y no hizo ninguna clase de ruido, porque el era ya casi un experto en no hacer ruido, y ahora lo era más pues solo traía un par de calcetines grises puestos, del mismo color de los pants que usaba como pijama, acompañado de una camisa negra de manga larga.

Caminó por los pasillos de el fantasma tratando de encontrar la rampa, pues según el no estaban ahora en el espacio, sino en la superficie de algún planeta. Aunque para su mala suerte, estaban en el espacio, pues no podían volver a Lothal después de todo. Todos en la rebelión se lo habían dicho.

Aunque lo que le pareció raro fue que todos parecían tener miradas extrañas hacia el chico al dar esas instrucciones, y eso le hacía sentir raro. Pues les dieron aquella sugerencia o instrucción como quisieran decirles, en grupo, pero todos tenían miradas de preocupación hacía el.

 _-No pueden regresar a Lothal, al menos por un tiempo.- dijo Ahsoka también conocida como Fulcrum._

 _-Es muy peligroso, pues la atención esta sobre ustedes.- añadió el comandante Soto._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo.- comentó Hera mientras los demás de la tripulación asistían con la cabeza, pero Ezra no hizo lo mismo al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque su tripulación no lo haya notado, los demás presentes si lo hicieron, en especial Ahsoka quien empezó a mirar preocupadamente al padawan. Y este inmediatamente lo notó._

 _Ezra sentía como las miradas estaban posadas sobre el, sentía la presión de las miradas, y sentía como si un dolor agudo estuviera en la nuca de su cabeza. La vista por alguna razón se le empezó a nublar, y no sabía porque. Así que se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel cuarto lo más cauteloso que pudo. Pero aún así, llamó la atención de todos, en especial de Kanan ,su maestro, y la ex jedi, Ahsoka._

 _El chico caminaba con los brazos cruzados y los hombros encogidos, y tenía la mirada en el suelo, aún se sentía mareado, y no sabía porque. La vista parecía que se le hacía negra en los contornos, hasta que encontró la puerta a una bodega en aquel pasillo blanco, por el que pasaban varias personas. Pero no logró llamar su atención._

 _Así que entró a aquella bodega y pareció retumbarse en el piso, hasta sentarse con la espalda en una caja. Su respiración era pesada, y no podía evitar más que observar el techo, y sentir el frío piso debajo de el. Entonces se quitó los guantes y los dejó a un lado de su pierna derecha, la cual estaba extendida junto a la otra. Aunque nadie que pasar por el pasillo podrían ver al chico ahí._

 _Ezra observó sus manos, pues ya se había acostumbrado a siempre traer los guantes._

 _Colocó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, y observó las cicatrices que tenía en esta, se veían tan curiosas. Al menos en sus ojos, pero para sus compañeros se verían preocupantes, en especial aquella atravesando su muñeca, pero la verdad, no quería ni recordar como la obtuvo._

 _Dio un fuerte suspiro, y se levantó, el dolor de cabeza no se había ido, pero al menos era más leve. Aunque ahora sentía como si un peso estuviera en su cabeza, como una nube gris irrumpiendo en su mente._

 _Salió de aquella bodega, solo para encontrarse con Kanan y Hera mirándolo con la misma mirada que tenían los oficiales, aunque como solo eran dos esto no le molestaba._

 _Hera salió corriendo hacia el chico y al acercarse a el, lo abrazó repentinamente. Pero el joven padawan no le respondió aquel abrazo, solo dejó su cuerpo tieso y una mirada perdida hacia arriba, Kanan obviamente se dio cuenta de eso y miró preocupadamente a su padawan, quien aún tenía la mirada perdida incluso después del abrazo._

 _-¿Ezra? ¿Ezra?- preguntaba la twi´lek al chico con ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Y a la segunda llamada el padawan reaccionó. -¿Estás bien?- El chico la miró por un momento, pero después sonrió levemente._

 _-Sí estoy bien.-_

 _-Es que te fuiste repentinamente de la reunión y nos preocupaste.-_

 _-Es que me dio un dolor de cabeza.- explicó brevemente el espectro 6._

 _-Bueno, Ezra, es hora de que vayamos al fantasma.- informó Kanan a su padawan, quien asintió y caminó delante de ellos hacia el fantasma, dejando a Hera ir atrás de el, sin no antes darle una mirada preocupada a su compañero jedi, quien se quedo parado un momento antes de ser sorprendido por Ahsoka que estaba atrás de el._

 _-Ten cuidado.- dijo la togruta._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó preocupadamente el jedi de ojos verdes._

 _-A tu padawan, esa reacción no fue normal, y fue más que un simple dolor de cabeza, yo lo sé. Tenlo vigilado Kanan.- aconsejó Ahsoka con una mirada honesta._

 _-Sí, gracias Ful… digo Ahsoka.- la togruta sonrió levemente._

 _\- Claro, bueno si necesitas apoyo, puedes contar conmigo. Nos vemos.- Y así la ex jedi caminó lejos de Kanan._

Kanan ahora estaba en su litera, durmiendo profundamente, o al menos eso fue hasta que sintió algo raro en la fuerza por lo que se paró, y salió del pasillo. Solo para ver a Ezra sentado en la nariz del fantasma, donde usualmente a el le tocaba disparar a los TIES, pero ahora el chico estaba pasivamente sentado en aquella silla admirando las estrellas visibles a través de esas ventanas. La vista definitivamente era hermosa.

Así que el jedi de ojos verdes se retiró a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que del ojo de su padawan salió una pequeña lagrima.

A la mañana siguiente

Ezra estaba sentado solo en la cocina, aunque ahora solo traía sus pantalones naranjas, y una playera negra de manga larga. Y tenía ambos brazos extendidos en frente de el, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. Cuando entraron los demás de la tripulación al comedor, quienes miraron a Ezra extrañamente, pues este tenía la mirada perdida sobre la mesa.

-Hola chicos.- habló levemente levantando la mirada hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así todos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras para sorpresa de todos Zeb hacía el desayuno con ayuda de Sabine. Mientras que Hera notó que Ezra se frotaba mucho sus manos.

-Ezra, que raro que no traes guantes. ¿Y eso?- preguntó la twi´lek tratando de hacer una conversación.

-Es que creo que los olvidé en el cuartel general de la rebelión, pero puedo coser otros con cualquier tela que me encuentre.- contestó simplemente el padawan.

Pero la piloto notó algo raro en las manos de Ezra, algo que el chico trataba de ocultar de ellos, hasta que un momento repentino le tomó la mano izquierda al chico, y se dio cuenta de algo preocupante, una cicatriz que atravesaba la muñeca de Ezra, pero además unas cortadas más frescas en sus palmas y dedos. Mientras que los demás observaban la escena ante ellos.

-Ezra, ¿te las hiciste a ti mismo?- preguntó la piloto con la voz cortada, pero el chico le respondió con lo que ella menos quería.

-Sí.-

 **Bueno, este es el final del capítulo, pero tranquilos, Ezra no se trató de suicidar o hacerse daño, es más bien algo más curioso, pero vergonzoso para el padawan. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si pueden por favor comenten, se los agradecería mucho, jjeje**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia, hasta ahora, se los agrdezco mucho,**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.**

 **Nuyen236**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, bueno no he escrito en mucho tiempo, pues no he tenido tiempo, pero aquí esta en un capítulo, aunque ustedes no lo hayan considerado un final suspensivo, jejeje**

 **Por cierto gracias a los que han comentado esta historia se los agradezco mucho. Jijijijijijijiji**

El vacío

Hera aun sostenía la mano izquierda del espectro 6 con la mirada fija sobre los ojos azules del chico, quien la miraba con una enorme indiferencia que hasta le dolía. La twi´lek no podía evitar tener aquel sentimiento que tuvo al oír la respuesta de la pregunta que le hizo al chico, y como este le contestó tan fácilmente, ni siquiera intentó ser sutil al respecto.

-¿Ezra?-preguntó la piloto al chico quien después de contestarle miró de nuevo al vacío. -¿Ezra?-volvió a preguntar, sin notar que Zeb, Sabine y Chopper salieron del comedor dejando a Kanan y a Hera a solas con el joven padawan. Quien hasta ahora se empezaba a preocupar, pero por alguna razón el chico no podía sentir preocupación, otra vez tenía esa sensación de tener una nube sobre su mente.

Kanan colocó su mano sobre la mesa frente a las manos cruzadas de Ezra, y el chico observaba sus manos con una mirada perdida, mientras de nuevo jugaba con sus pulgares. El jedi de ojos verdes nunca había visto a su padawan así, tal vez era parte de la adolescencia, el sentirse así. Pero parecía ser algo más, aunque ahora este no estaba concentrado en eso, ya que Hera se alteró al ver las muñecas del chico, esas cicatrices eran viejas, y por lo que el sabía Ezra había vivido 8 años solo en la calle, por lo que en algún momento su vida debió ser algo triste. Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran aquellas cortadas que eran recientes.

-Ezra.- dijo la capitana, y pronto iba a decir algo más, pero el jedi le tocó el hombro para que le dejara hablar, pues como su maestro el tenía que hacer algo, pues era lo más cercano a una autoridad que Ezra tenía, claro que Hera también era una autoridad, pero tal vez escucharía a Kanan por esta ocasión.

-Ezra necesitamos que nos digas la verdad.- aclaró el jedi, pero su padawan otra vez observaba al vacío y no estaba seguro que este iba a contestar alguna pregunta. Por lo que intentó utilizar la fuerza para ver que sucedía pero necesitaba más tiempo para analizar esto. –Ezra.- el chico aun no respondía, y miraba fijamente al vacío. Esto era desesperante.- ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres?- otra vez un silencio por parte del chico. –Ezra, necesito que me digas que te ocurre si es que te voy a ayudar.- Pero el padawan nunca quitó su mirada de la mesa, ni la movía un poco, pareciera que no estaba pensando nada, el se estaba preocupando y por lo que podía notar Hera también. Pues ahora tenía los brazos cruzados de cuando algo le preocupa, además de que podía sentir al resto de la tripulación espiar la conversación desde la puerta.

-No les debería interesar.- dijo repentinamente el padawan con aun la mirada perdida en aquella mesa. – Si estoy o no estoy bien no debería preocuparles tanto, y quisiera que no se metieran en mis asuntos.- continuó algo enojado el padawan, ahora mirando hacia abajo sin sus ojos visibles debido a su cabello, pero pronto las cosas alrededor de el empezaron a flotar y a girar rápidamente en el aire, asustando claramente a Hera quien solo observaba como giraban aquellas cosas. Y ahora Ezra apretaba fuertemente sus puños. -¡Solo déjenme en paz!- exclamó el padawan mientras las cosas que volaban en el aire iban dirigidas con una clara trayectoria hacia donde estaban ellos, pero antes de que pudieran ser golpeados, Kanan usando la fuerza levantó la mesa y la usó como escudo. Pero antes de poder acomodar la mesa nuevamente, notó que Ezra salió de aquella habitación rápidamente y se encontró con el resto de la tripulación quienes solo lo observaron sorprendidos.

Ezra sentía todas las miradas sobre el, y otra vez sintió aquel mareo que no podía evitra así como esa nube sobre su mente, se le hacía difícil respirar, y corrió hacia el cuarto que compartía con ZEb, y cerró la puerta con seguro, así encerrándose a sí mismo.

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue algo corto, pero estoy pensando en que poner en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y de operación corte de cabello. Jejej**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten , se los agradecería mucho**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, no puedo decir que hace tiempo que no publico porque lo hice hace unos minutos, pero en otra historia XD. Así que por eso yo supongo que hay dos seguida mías, pero por alguna razón no puedo entrar al archivo de fanfiction de star wars rebels y no sé porque. ¿Alguien sabe si eso no es normal? Porque esta muy raro, jejej**

 **Bueno a empezar**

El vacío

-Tal vez es algo de adolescentes.- dijo Zeb a Hera quien solo lo miró incrédulamente.

-Eso no lo hacen todos los adolescentes.- replicó la piloto exaltada, y luego volteó a ver a Kanan en busca de una explicación, aún sin palabras el jedi sabía que es lo que quería saber Hera.

-No alcancé a identificar el problema a través de la fuerza.- respondió Kanan con la mirada baja, pues notó que la firma de Ezra siempre era difícil de descifrar como en cualquier padawan con el que se encontrara, pero hace unos momentos sintió como una nube gris en la presencia de su padawan.

De repente un suspiro por parte de Sabine llenó el silencio en la habitación, así ganando la miradas de todos en el cuarto.

-Pienso que hay que darle su espacio a Ezra, después de todo solo lo conocemos por unos meses, eso no es tanto como para estar sobre el todo el tiempo.- dijo la mandaloriana con una voz quieta y firme, lo cual no era habitual en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Hera.

-¿En serio esperabas que después de 8 años el iba a nada más compartir como se sentía así como así?-preguntó retóricamente Sabine a su compañera piloto, quien estaba sorprendida ante tal pregunta.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos darle su espacio.- afirmó Hera mientras Sabine tenía una expresión seria sobre su rostro. –Bueno, supongo que ya es tarde.- dijo la twi´lek bostezando un poco. –Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir de una vez, mañana veremos si conseguimos hacer una misión.- comentó algo más aliviada mientras se paraba y salía del cuarto en el que estaban reunidos. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ello, hubo un silencio otra vez hasta que se aseguraron que las pisadas del espectro 2 ya no se escucharán a través de la puerta. Ya que no se oían decidieron que era hora de la reunión de verdad.

-Chopper necesito que compongas los cajones debajo de mi cama.- dijo Kanan al droide, que después de unas quejas aceptó hacer ese "favor" al jedi de ojos verdes, y después salió del cuarto al igual que Hera, tuvieron que oír hasta que no se pudiera el andar del droide naranja a través de la puerta-

-Vaya distracción que se te ocurrió.- comentó Zeb directamente a Kanan, quien sonrió y se empezó a rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-No, de hecho aproveché porque si se me descompuso ese cajón, además de que mi cuarto es el más lejos del cuarto común.- explicó el jedi.

-Bueno, Hera y Chopper no están aquí.- comentó la mandaloriana con los brazos cruzados. -¿Por qué no los querías adentro?-

-Porque Hera se preocuparía de más en esta conversación como notaron antes, y si estableceremos medidas ante la actitud de Ezra ella lo sobreprotegerá.- replicó el jedi sentándose en una silla, y a diferencia de Hera el estaba bastante tranquilo ante la situación.

-¿Pero por qué Chopper no?-preguntó Zeb curiosamente.

-Porque el le contaría inmediatamente a nuestra piloto, lo sé porque nos ha pasado antes.- dijo el jedi trayendo ciertos recuerdos de una fiesta sorpresa que le intentaban hacer a Hera, pero su error fue que incluyeron a Chopper en la planificación, y por eso se arruinó al sorpresa. Por lo que decidieron no correr ese riesgo, en especial con algo tan delicado como el estado de su padawan.

-Lo que dijiste me hizo pensar bastante.- comentó Kanan señalando a Sabine mientras este se frotaba la barbilla. Sabine se sorprendió. –Aunque haya sido un argumento para concluir la discusión, al menos en ojos de hera.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó directamente el lasat al jedi de ojos verdes.

-A que no tengo idea que le pasa a Ezra, por lo que debemos vigilarlo constantemente, en mi opinión.- contestó Kanan honestamente, ambos tripulantes frente a el lo miraron extrañados y algo decepcionados ante tal respuesta.

-wow, y ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes? Incluso con Hera presente.- comentó Zeb algo irritado.

-Porque quería establecer que cuando se trata de Ezra ella suele ser algo sobreprotectora.- explicó Kanan, y antes de que alguno de los dos presentes además de el pudieran preguntar el porque el decidió decirles. –Hera solía tener un hermano menor que se parecía mucho a la personalidad de Hera, por supuesto con la diferencia de que el era un twi´lek. Pero su muerte a manos del imperio fue muy dolorosa para Hera, además de que he notado de que cada vez que mira a Hera, emociones similares a las que tiene cuando recuerda a su hermano surgen , lo sé porque lo siento en la fuerza. Entonces es por eso que ella protege a Ezra, porque no quiere que el sufra el mismo destino que su joven hermano.-

-No sabía eso.- comentó Sabine algo triste al oír tal historia de la piloto que tanto conocían y confiaban en ella. –Pero no sabemos que es lo que ocurre con Ezra ni porque esta actuando así.-

-No sabíamos que ocurría contigo cuando luchamos con esos mandalorianos cuando recién te uniste a la tripulación, y también hicimos una reunión así sin que tu enteraras.- replicó el jedi seriamente a su compañera mandaloriana.- En esta nave no existen los favoritismos, todos somos una unidad por lo que somos iguales.- aclaró con esa frase el jedi, la mandaloriana sonrió y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El jedi se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y miró a sus dos compañeros por un momento, como si estuviera analizándolos. –Bueno, me voy a dormir además de que veré si Chopper ya arregló mi cajón.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

-Odio cuando hace eso.- comentó Zeb después de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sabine curiosamente.

-Utiliza la fuerza para ver nuestro estado emocional, o analizar cualquier otra cosa.- explicó el lasat.

-¿Cómo posiblemente podrías saber eso si no tienes sensibilidad a la fuerza?-

-Ezra me contó un día, desde entonces sé.- contestó Zeb. –El chico es más observador de lo que parece, solo que ahora aprendí su truco para obtener información de las personas, como los hábitos que tienen hasta sus secretos con solo hablar con ellos un rato.- explicó el lasat.

-Eso es impresionante.- respondió Sabine. -¿Pero cuál es su truco?-

-Usa una pantalla, como el actuar como lo hace pero en realidad es un analítico de primera solo que no muestra lo que no le conviene mostrar ante la persona.- dijo Zeb. –Bueno me voy a dormir, y veré si el chico no cerró con llave el cuarto.-

 _-Ese chico es más solitario de lo que parece-_ pensó Sabine mientras veía a Zeb salir del cuarto. _-¿Qué tantos secretos tendrá?-_

 **Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que también les este gustando esta historia, jejeje**

 **Y si pueden comentar se los agradecería mucho, y gracias a todos los que han comentado**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre**

 **Nuyen236**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo en esta historia, ya que he estado pensando bastante en lo que pasará en esta historia, además de que apenas llegue a mi casa y pues ando ordenando cosas, antes de entrar a clases, aunque ya escribí el epílogo de Operación de corte de cabello, y se me hace que lo expandiré más, porque no lo sentí tanto como una conclusión. Pero ahora estoy en esta historia, jejeje y si pueden y quieren por supuesto, no es una obligación, por favor comenten o envíenme un mensaje sobre alguna idea que tengan para esta historia, sería muy pareciado y agradecido, en serio. jijiji**

 **Así que a empezar:**

El vacío:

Sabine estaba sentada sobre su cama, pues ahora nadie en la tripulación estaba ahora despierto o despierta, al menos eso lo que pensaba la mandaloriana al principio, hasta que oyó unos pasos en el pasillo, eran bastante sutiles, por lo que debían ser de Hera o Ezra, por lo que ha visto ella, Ezra es muy hábil al caminar o correr, en especial cuando están en la ciudad capital del planeta, o cuando evitar ser oído o visto por su maestro cuando este ha hecho una travesura o algo parecido. Pero ahora pareciera que el chico arrastraba sus pies.

Sabine se levantó de la cama, y no tuvo necesidad de cambiarse, pues desde temprano ella ya se había puesto su armadura mandaloriana, la cual causaba terror en la galaxia, pero por alguna razón ella no causaba ese efecto en los imperiales, pues ellos suelen contratar mandalorianos a hacer su trabajo sucio. Eso la hacía sentirse aliviada, el no ser como cualquier persona usando la famosa armadura.

Pero ahora la curiosidad o el favor de mantener a Ezra vigilado evitaban que ahora pensara en esas cosas. Sabine salió de su habitación abriendo la puerta evitando el menor ruido posible, y siguió los sonidos de las pisadas de Ezra, hasta que en una vuelta para dar a la cocina vio que al chico, y al verlo se escondió detrás de la pared. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que era inútil, ya la había descubierto, tal vez por el enorme factor que de seguro Ezra pudo sentir su presencia en la fuerza, aunque era más probable que la haya escuchado salir detrás de el.

-Ezra.- dijo Sabine al ver que el chico estaba parado ahí dándole la espalda sin decir una palabra, por lo que el ambiente era incómodo con ese enorme silencio acompañado del frío por estar en el espacio, ya que Hera insistía en desactivar la calefacción de los pasillos en las horas de dormir. –Ezra, faltan como unas 7 horas para la misión, aún no deberías estar despierto, necesitamos descansar.-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó EZra en un tono casi unisonó, lo cual lo hacía sonar raro en el. –Me dices que hay que dormir bastante, pero irónicamente tu estás despierta 7 horas antes de la misión. ¿Así que por qué debería escucharte?- preguntó de una manera que dejó a la mandaloriana extrañada, y lo peor era que el chico tenía razón, pues sacó un comentario que era realmente irónico, pero la ultima pregunta la dejó impresionada, pues el chico nunca había contestado así.

-Era solo una sugerencia.- Pero antes de terminar la frase el padawan ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, hasta que se oyó que se prendió la luz de la cocina lo que claramente indicaba que este se había ido en la cocina. Por lo que Sabine se retiró a su cuarto, pensando algo muy claro en su mente: Algo esta definitivamente mal con Ezra.

La hora de despertarse no tardo mucho en llegar, pues tenía que organizar todo para la misión al meno antes, además de encontrar la locación exacta de cada miembro, etc.

-Ezra.- dijo Hera antes de empezar a discutir el plan, pero el chico estaba sentado con la cabeza con su codo derecho sobre la mesa, y su cabeza recostándose en la mano derecha, mientras tenía la vista sobre la mesa blanca. La piloto trató de llamarlo unas dos veces más pero el chico seguía ignorándola lo que hacía que pareciera que incluso lo hacía a propósito solo para molestarla, pero Ezra no había estado de un buen humor por varios días, o del algún humor en absoluto de hecho.

-Mande.- contestó Ezra indiferentemente sin quitar la vista sobre la mesa.

-Debemos hablar sobre tu vestimenta.- comentó el jedi de ojos verdes. –El naranja no es muy sutil para esta misión, por lo que deberías usar unos pantalones y una playera de color oscuro.- explicó el jedi. –Además de que será una misión en el pleno día, así que habrá mucho calor.-

-Está bien, me iré a cambiar.- dijo Ezra parándose lentamente de la mesa y saliendo del cuarto, Kanan le iba a decir que no precisamente ahora tenía que hacerlo, pero cuando lo iba a decir el padawan ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, y regresó unos minutos después regresó con unos pantalones grises flojos y una playera negra de manga larga floja igual, lo que hacía que se viera en si fachoso. Todos lo miraron por unos segundos hasta que Kanan decidió tomar la palabra de nuevo.

-Bueno, en si el plan no es muy complicado, de verdad.- comentó al principio con una sonrisa de culpabilidad oculta.

-Siempre dices eso, pero tus planes siempre los complicas de más.- se quejó Zeb mientras que Sabine solo suspiraba molesta.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran.- aclaró el jedi. –Debemos atacar un cargamento imperial, y robar lo que transportan.-

-No suena tan difícil.- comentó Sabine con una sonrisa, pero al terminar el comentario no pudo evitar la mirada de preocupación que Hera tenía sobre Ezra, quien oía levemente la conversación. Aunque después de unos segundos, Hera volvió a prestar atención a la reunión.

-La cuestión es que debemos también infiltrarnos en la base a la que se dirige esa nave, y robar también un chip.- añadió Kanan esperando quejas del resto de la tripulación, las cuales eventualmente llegaron, y mucho más fuertes de lo que se podían esperar en ese momento.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo.- comentó Hera.

-El plan es demasiado simple.- dijo Ezra de la nada sin quitar su vista de la mesa. –No sé porque se quejan de el plan ser complicado, cuando el objetivo es en si el complicado para nosotros.- explicó fríamente el chico, trayendo un recuerdo fresco correspondiente a la noche anterior a la mente de Sabine.

-Si lo vemos de esa manera el chico tiene razón.- comentó Zeb como una ironía, sin sentirse ofendido a la manera en la que Ezra lo expresó.

Y antes de darse cuenta el chico ya se estaba retirando del cuarto hacía el pasillo.

-Deberíamos ir yendo a las rutas imperiales cerca de la base Belta 19 en la planicie que esta a unos cuantos km. De la ciudad capital del planeta.- dijo Ezra dando la espalda impresionando a todos en la tripulación con el que él supiera eso.

-Pero nunca dije que sería esa base.- replicó Kanan boquiabierto ante los conocimientos de su padawan.

-Sabía que iba a ser en Lothal, además de que la misión empezará en dos horas. Y a esa hora siempre sale un cargamento a aquella base con provisiones muy importantes para el imperio, por lo que sabía que eventualmente íbamos a asaltar ese cargamento de una de las bases más importantes en todo el sistema de Lothal.- explicó el padawan volteando a ver de reojo a la tripulación, y ahí fue cuando el caballero jedi notó que el chico tenía ojeras, todo indicando que no había dormido.

-Vamos, tendremos que encontrar esa ruta especifica, y el hecho de que sea una planicie será más complicado para nosotros.- añadió Hera volteando a ver a la tripulación completa.

-Bueno, es hora de ahora sí elaborar un plan complicado con un objetivo no tan complicado como el objetivo.- dijo el jedi de ojos verdes con una enorme sonrisa, y todos le respondieron a su sonrisa con una casi igual, excepto Ezra quien miraba indiferentemente al resto.

Pasaron aquellas dos horas y la tripulación estaban en la ciudad capital, con Zeb, Chopper y Hera en la nave. Pues necesitaban apoyo aéreo para escapar de la base, por lo que necesitaban a Hera conduciendo una nave para la escapada, y pues Zeb y Chopper estaban con ella como apoyo estratégico pues ese par no eran muy sutiles para infiltraciones, debido a su apariencia y al hecho de que no estaban hechos para eso. Así que Kanan, Sabine y Ezra tuvieron que reemplazar a los soldados que ya estaban ahí, bueno al menos los dos jedi, porque solo eran dos, así que Sabine estaba junto al cargamento en caso de que algo saliera mal ella pudiera contraatacar.

-Bueno, vamos a la base.- comentó Kanan colocando el casco sobre su cabeza, mientras Sabine levantaba su pulgar desde la parte trasera del transporte, y Ezra solo giró los ojos en molestia. Lo cual dejó extrañado y algo triste al jedi. Aunque tendría que hablar de eso luego con su padawan.

Y así arrancaron el transporte sin ver que a la distancia eran vigilados por un usuario del lado oscuro.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan.-

 **Bueno, es el final del capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen que ya viene l acción…..en el siguiente capítulo, cuando lo publiqué XD**

 **Por favor comenten lo que piensen del capítulo, o ideas para el siguiente, lo que ustedes quieran, realmente quiero saber lo que piensan de esta historia, además será divertido. Jejeje**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, no he escrito en esta historia, pero ya terminé la otra, la de operación corte de cabello, de nuevo gracias por comentarla y leerla, pero no sé porque hablo de aquella historia si estoy en otra, jejejej**

 **Deberé empezar, de una vez, en un pequeño momento, jiji**

 **Entonces a empezar, en unos cuantos segundos, justo ahora, en serio si lo haré, y de seguro te saltarás esta parte y empezarás a leer la historia justo abajo, entonces haré una pregunta, y si la comentan sabré que en verdad leyeron esta parte, ahí va la pregunta:**

 **-¿ Con quién habló Ezra en el templo jedi antes de que esa misma persona le diera el cristal para su sable?**

 **Si, está muy fácil, pero buano.**

 **Ahora si, a empezar:**

El vacío:

Conducir un vehículo imperial era más difícil de lo que parecía, en especial si tenías una mandaloriana quejándose constantemente en la parte de atrás y un padawan que ni una palabra decía en todo el trayecto de tres horas. Kanan miraba el camino a través del vidrio de aquel transporte, y debido a un silencio incómodo entre su padawan y el jedi de ojos verdes, Kanan abrió la ventanilla que daba a la parte trasera en la que estaba Sabine, pues necesitaba con quien platicar. Unos momentos después la chica se asomó por aquella ventanilla, y volteó a ver a Ezra viendo que el chico miraba los pastizales a través de la ventana, además de que su rostro no ra visible pues les estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Cuánta falta para llegar a esa base?- preguntó la mandaloriana al jedi de ojos verdes quien no traía el casco, pues el casco de soldado estaba junto al de cadete de Ezra. –Las bodegas imperiales son realmente feas.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kanan, causando cierta molestia en la joven mandaloriana.

-No te preocupes llegaremos en unos minutos.-

-Pues no veo esa base.- comentó la mandaloriana mirando el camino en frente de ellos.

-No porque sea una planicie signifique que todo el camino será plano.- comentó Ezra en tono indiferente y sorprendentemente de manera grosera además de que aún tenía la vista sobre la ventana.

Por supuesto a Sabine le molestó ese comentario y Kanan estaba sorprendido por la manera en que lo dijo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó enojada Sabine a Ezra que aún le daba la espalda. –Está bien que según tengas un genio oculto pero no que lo utilices de esa manera.-

\- ¿Genio oculto? Vaya ese es un concepto interesante que realmente no me podría importar menos.-

\- Vaya, no sé que te suceda con esta actitud extraña que ha hecho que todo mundo se preocupe, pero no es justo que contestes así con tales actitudes.- replicó la mandaloriana con tanta énfasis que hasta le dolía la mandíbula, pero el chico pareció no tener reacción ante el argumento dado por ella.

-Su preocupación es innecesaria, además de que esta no es una actitud extraña, sino una parte de mi personalidad que apenas conocen.-

Sabine estaba hasta la coronilla, ya no aguantaba tal actitud por parte de Ezra, estaba tan molesta que hasta sentía arder sus orejas por la mera rabia, y justo antes de que esta le contestará a aquel comentario fue interrumpida por Kanan.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el jedi. Sabine pensó por un momento que le iba a dar preferencia a Ezra, hasta que recordó una frase: _Todos somos iguales en esta tripulación._ –Ezra deja de ser grosero, si tienes un problema será mejor que lo digas ahora.- Kanan pensó que metería sentido ante dentro de la cabeza de Ezra, pero el chico seguía callado y aún les daba la espalda.

-Ya casi llegaremos, será mejor que vuelvas a aquella bodega Sabine.- comentó fríamente el padawan poniéndose el casco de cadete sobre su cabeza.

Sabine nunca había sido tratada de esa manera por parte de Ezra, porque el siempre era tan amable y atento con ella, así que Sabine se colocó su casco también y cerró la ventanilla ocultándose de nuevo en la bodega.

Kanan sentía una enorme decepción por su padawan, un jedi nunca debería actuar así, al menos en su percepción. –Ezra… un –

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió en media oración el chico. -¿Un jedi?- preguntó burlonamente el padawan. –Por si no lo has notado todavía no soy un jedi completamente.-

-Eso se puede notar.- comentó el jedi de ojos verdes colocándose el casco imperial en su cabeza y conduciéndose hacia la base que ahora definitivamente visible ante ellos.

Kanan en su disfraz condujo lentamente el vehículo hacía la caseta de la base donde había un uniformado tecleando en un computador, quien al notar su presencia volteó a verlo mirando levemente al computador.

-¿Qué se ofrece?- preguntó aquel oficial dejando de teclear en el computador, y cuando Kanan le contestó diciéndole que deseaba entrar para entregar un cargamento este volvió a empezar a teclear de nuevo. –Necesito su número de identificación imperial.- El jedi en disfraz sentía que era su ruina hasta que Ezra irrumpió a lo que se podría llamar una conversación.

-Es 2-7-4.- contestó el padawan a aquel oficial que empezó a teclear.

-Vaya, es un cargamento muy importante, admiro que hayan llegado sin incidencias como los otros cargamentos.- comentó el oficial muy impresionado al ver la información que apareció en su pantalla al teclear esos números. –Bueno, pasen antes de que algo los sorprenda.- dijo finalmente el oficial abriendo la puerta para que el transporte pasará, y así lo hizo.

-Sabine, el objetivo es un chip , así que Ezra y yo iremos a las computadoras principales para desactivar la seguridad y todo eso, o para distraer por si algo sucede, mientras tú vas por ese supuesto chip.- explicó Kanan brevemente mientras se quitaba el casco imperial.

-¿Cómo sabré cual chip? Porque en una base hay varios.- comentó la mandaloriana algo dudosa del plan que se la había acabado de ser explicado, aunque no muy claramente. Entonces Kanan le entregó un papel en el que venía escrito la información. –Ahh, el chip de una oficina. Está bien.- dijo la mandaloriana mientras se bajaba de aquella camioneta y se dirigía a obtener aquel chip.

Kanan estacionó la camioneta imperial y se bajó de ella al igual que Ezra, quien se había quitado su casco. –Creo que podemos usar nuestro atuendo normal.- comentó el jedi a su padawan quien solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron a un cuarto de limpieza para cambiarse y así crear distracciones en caso de que alguien viera a Sabine corriendo por ahí, así que la misión ya no era técnicamente una infiltración. Aunque en opinión de Kanan, Ezra se veía algo fachoso con el atuendo de manga larga negra y esos pantalones flojos. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

De hecho la misión parecía ir bien, aunque el tener que derrota varios storm troopers siempre era cansado pero no era tanto problema. Corrieron hacia el salón de computadoras, entre los pasillos blancos que ahora se veían rojos constantemente por las sirenas activadas por las alarmas que sonaban alrededor de la base.

Después de tanto correr y correr, además de derrotar soldados usando la fuerza y sables, Kanan notó algo inusual en su padawan, la fuerza la estaba usando de manera diferente, y esto lo notó cuando finalmente cruzaron la puerta hacia el sistema central de computadoras dentro de la base.

-Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar cómo se desactiva la seguridad.- comentó Kanan sorprendido al ver tantos computadores, mientras que Ezra incluso parecía verse familiar con eso frente a ellos.

-Es en aquella, solo tenemos que introducir los códigos de seguridad empleados en toda la instalación y el área en la que queremos quitar candados de las puertas ,los cuales fueron activados por la alarma que nosotros acabamos de encender.- explicó Ezra señalando una computadora mientras se acercaba a ella. Y ya que estaba frente a ella jaló una silla para sentarse y empezar a teclear lo que acababa de decir, mientras Kanan miraba sorprendido y confundido a la vez, ya que solo veía que el chico tecleaba una serie de números.

-¿Cómo supiste los códigos generales?-preguntó el jedi mirando mientras la pantalla los procesaba, y el padawan levantaba una ceja.

-Vaya, si prestaste atención.- comentó el chico de ojos azules mirando a la pantalla. –Presté atención a los códigos que tecleó aquel oficial de la caseta para ver si ya eran los que me sabía.- explicó brevemente el padawan.

-Espera, ¿ya te lo sabías? ¿cómo?-

-Ya había venido a obtener información antes, parte de los trabajos que hacía hace unos meses.-

-Impresionante, verdaderamente impresionante.- dijo una voz imperial desde atrás de ellos. – Ustedes rebeldes tienen a una persona tan intelectual en su tripulación, ¿y no tenían noción de su inteligencia?- se burló una cara muy familiar para ambos jedi: El primer inquisidor.

Era el, aquella persona que los cazaba constantemente en su meta de terminar con la rebelión en contra del imperio, solo que ahora tenía parte de la cara quemada, lo que hacía que se viera aún más aterrador, y su presencia era más fuerte y aún más controlada respecto a lo que era antes con la fuerza.

-No has cambiado, jedi.- comentó el pau´an con un carisma falso. –Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padawan.- continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras Kanan tomaba un paso al frente como protegiendo a Ezra de el. Aunque el padawan tecleó unos números rápidamente en la computadora y la bloqueó antes de dirigir una mirada enojada al inquisidor parado en el marco de la puerta.

-No te tengo miedo.- aclaró el jedi de ojos verdes mientras sacaba su sable de luz.

-Que agresivo te has vuelto, se supone que un jedi nunca saca su arma primero, pues este no ataca sino que siempre contraataca.- comentó el inquisidor burlándose de Kanan, haciéndolo un tanto molesto, sin embargo no molesto.

-Qué pena.- dijo Ezra mientras le disparaba en la mano con la pistola del "vaquero" jedi, sorprendiendo mucho a ambos adultos.

-Ja, el padawan si sabe hacer lo que es necesario.- replicó el pau´an sacando su sable de luz. –Pero no siempre es suficiente.- y encendió el arma color rojo carmesí haciendo que su luz contrastara con la luz azul del sable de su contrincante mientras que Ezra solo observaba fijamente como el duelo de sables empezaba.

Al principio Kanan llevaba la ventaja, pues logró arrinconar al inquisidor por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que algo raro sucedió en la fuerza.

La firma del inquisidor en vez de ser como una ola se volvió plana como una tabla, las emociones del usuario del lado oscuro se disiparon a tal grado que el jedi no sentía nada al tratar de detectar la firma en la fuerza de su oponente, y fue ahí que el pau´an tomó la ventaja en el duelo.

Kanan solo bloqueaba los frecuentes espadazos del inquisidor notando la frialdad en su mirada, así como notando que Ezra no estaba cerca para ayudarle, hasta que por fin justo cuando iba a recibir un golpe letal este fue bloqueado por el padawan, quien tenía una mirada y seria, no como tras veces que hasta incluso se veía nervioso usando el sable, ahora no.

Pero por alguna razón el jedi de ojos verdes fue perdiendo la consciencia y no sabía porque, trató de pararse pero fracasó, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue que Ezra trataba de ayudarlo a pararse y que no tenía la mirada fría y hostil que había tenido por los últimos días, sino una llena de compasión y amabilidad, la que el ya conocía bien. Después solo vio oscuridad.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó Ezra seriamente poniendo su sable frente a el.

-Solo lo envenené metafóricamente a través de la fuerza.- comentó simplemente el inquisidor.

-¿Con qué propósito harías eso?- preguntó el padawan audazmente ganando la impresión en el hombre con rostro quemado.

-Para capturarte a ti padawan, ya que también tenemos capturada a tu amiga mandaloriana.- añadió, ganando cierta preocupación por parte de Ezra pero el chico no la mostraba físicamente. –Te propondré algo que no me podrás negar, y que con el tiempo te gustará.-

-Te escucho.-

-Te unirás a mí y así dejaré ir a tus amigos además de que no le haré daño con la misma técnica que le apliqué a tu maestro.- dijo el inquisidor con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –Porque esta técnica puede causar la muerte en personas que no son sensibles a la fuerza.- Ezra sonrió.

-Realmente debo valer la pena para que tengas que hacer todo esto.- comentó el padawan al punto de casi reírse.

-¿Qué dices entonces?- el padawan empezó a carcajearse de manera que hasta asustó un poco al inquisidor, en especial porque sintió algo enfermo y retorcido dentro de la presencia del padawan dentro de la fuerza, lo que le hizo pensar algo muy claro.

-Acepto.-

Sí, el chico sería una gran contribución al lado oscuro.

 **Bueno, este es el final del capítulo, y lo hice largo porque no creo que pueda escribir mucho durante la semana así que espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho tanto como yo, jejeje**

 **Por favor comenten lo que piensan del capítulo, y sobre lo que creen que pasará y así. Y gracias a los que han comentado la historia, se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.**

 **Nuyen236**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, bueno veo que nadie contestó la pregunta que hice en el capítulo anterior** **L**

 **Pero bueno, je**

 **Creo que ahora debería contestarla XD**

 **Esta en el capítulo anterior por si la quieren comentar y así, sería genial, jajaja**

 **Bueno a empezar con la historia, pues yo misma me quedé en suspenso después del capítulo anterior** **así que a ver que pasó.**

 **EL VACÍO (Mejor lo marco con negrita porque hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que subrayado no se ve en la historia jejej)**

-Kanan.- podía ir la voz pero como si estuviera a una gran distancia. –Kanan.- una imagen borrosa de Hera. –Kanan.- los labios de la piloto se movían, pero no parecía entender que es lo que quería decir. -¡Kanan!- Despertó y vio que se estaba levantando pues estaba acostado encima de un pastizal, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la base imperial donde estaba. Volteó hacia en frente y vio que Zeb y Hera estaban hincados en frente de el.

-¿Qué pasó allá dentro?-preguntó el lasat al jedi confundido, Kanan no captó la pregunta inmediatamente, hasta que de repente la mente se le aclaró.

-¿Y Sabine y Ezra?-preguntó Kanan un tanto exaltado.

-Sabine aún sigue inconsciente, apenas los encontramos a ustedes dos mientras íbamos en camino a la base, y los vimos aquí tirados literalmente. ¿Acaso no entraron?- preguntó la twi´lek directamente.

-¿Ustedes dos?-preguntó el jedi y la piloto le asintió un tanto relajada para la sorpresa de Kanan. –Pero si entramos a la base, y entramos los tres.- aclaró el jedi a Hera, quien ya se vio preocupada al oír que tres habían entrado pero ella solo había encontrado a dos desmayados en el pastizal. Lo que significaba que Ezra había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasó allá dentro?- preguntó el lasat bastante preocupado, mientras se acercaba para levantar a Sabine quien aún estaba profundamente desmayada.

-No sé, solo recuerdo que entramos al cuarto de computadoras, y que Ezra se sabía los códigos de entradas y se seguridad, después…- Kanan paró de hablar un momento para acumular los recuerdos, y al recordar lo que había sucedido se puso en lo que se podría llamar shock. –El inquisidor apareció frente a nosotros, y luché contra el, se hizo más fuerte. Además de que Ezra le disparó en la mano con una extrema precisión, pero casi no le afectó y de ahí solo recuerdo que Ezra aún estaba ahí, y de ahí que desperté aquí.- relató brevemente el jedi de ojos verdes viendo hacia donde estaba la base, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Kanan, dudo que mantengan a Ezra en aquella base, sería inútil buscar ahí, además de ser un gran riesgo, y no podemos tomarlo si dos de los tripulantes están heridos.- comentó Zeb seriamente al espectro 1 quien intentó levantarse para probarle que estaba equivocado pero no logró hacerlo. –Y Hera, será mejor ir a la nave para planear que hacer además de atender a Sabine y que nos diga que más sucedió en esa base.- Hera asintió y ayudó a Kanan a pararse además de ayudarlo de caminar hacia la nave frente a ellos, y así planear lo que iban a hacer. Sin saber que las cosas pronto se pondrían peor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ezra estaba en una celda de detención en algún lugar que todavía no sabía donde estaba exactamente, solo sabía que estaba a unos cuantos años luz de Mustafar, lo distinguió por las coordenadas que estaban en las computadoras de algunos sistemas usados por los oficiales en el cuarto de control. Pero el estar ahí por salvar a su tripulación valía la pena, pues estaba un 55% de que tarde o temprano vendrían a rescatarlo. Aunque bien pudo haber negado la oferta, o escapar después de que dejarán ir a sus amigos, por alguna razón el padawan no lo hizo, pues algo dentro de el, le digo que no tratara de escapar.

De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió para mostrar al inquisidor mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa macabra.

-Necesito que vengas.- el chico lo miró sin ninguna emoción y se paró para salir de aquella celda.

El inquisidor no sabía que pensar. Cada vez que había peleado con el chico, o al menos con su maestro. El padawan parecía mostrar muchas emociones, entre esas algunas que podrían hacerlo susceptible al lado oscuro, pero ahora casi no sentía nada, nada incluso cuando casi mata al jedi que lo entrena. Además de que ahora parecía estar analizándolo todo, pronto iba a saber todo acerca de la base sin ningún esfuerzo para nada.

Ahora le iba a enseñar algo que tenía que hacer para poder realizar el entrenamiento correctamente. Aunque podía ser algo cruel.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a pasillos en el que estaba más oscuro y casi no había más que una o dos personas que pasaban por ahí y que eran de altos rangos dentro de la nave en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviste a la caída?- preguntó Ezra al inquisidor.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías.- contestó con una extraña sonrisa.

-No estás respondiendo mi pregunta.-

-Pues realmente no caí hacia el núcleo, caí en un camino inferior del que estábamos, aunque no pude evitar esta quemadura.- dijo tocándose la cicatriz de su rostro, y luego volteó a ver a Ezra de reojo. –Aunque me sorprender que hayas sobrevivido, ya que después de todo tomaste una fuerte caída.-

-Caí al igual que tu en uno de esos caminos inferiores, pero no sin obtener una cicatriz por tu sable.- replicó el padawan señalando la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que crees.- comentó el pau´an. –Pues antes de vernos en la base chequé tu record penal y no tan penal, y supongo que tu estimada tripulación no saben nada acerca de eso. ¿Verdad?- Ezra parecía ocultar su reacción detrás de un rostro serio, simplemente admirable, pensó el inquisidor. Pero el chico necesitaba saber el cómo ser cruel, y sabía bien como hacerlo.

Pararon y el imperial abrió la puerta para revelar algo parecido a un cuarto de tortura, con un solo aparato, como el que utilizaron en Kanan cuando estaba cautivo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas torturar?- preguntó Ezra sin miedo en su voz.

-Vaya, si que te has vuelto expresivo.- comentó sarcásticamente el inquisidor pero el padawan seguía observándolo con una mirada vacía, que no parecía tener ninguna emoción.

-Déjame decirte una cosa.- dijo en una voz baja pero mirando fijamente al inquisidor mientras este le devolvía la mirada ahora ya seria, sin juegos. –Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza te afectó la cabeza, pero eso no quita que yo nunca traicionaría a mi tripulación, no importa lo que pase.-

-¿Te preguntaron tu nombre?- preguntó seriamente el imperial.

-¿Qué?-

-Nadie jamás le importa saber quién eres, sabes lo que se siente, ¿verdad? Recibir miradas de lástima, y cuando supuestamente te ayudan solo terminan haciéndote más daño de una manera u otra. Y los extraños que te ayudan solo lo hacen una vez, o te hacen hacer trabajos crueles que dañan a otras personas.- dijo el inquisidor algo melancólico mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Ezra, quien ahora tenía la cara baja y su cabello cubría su cara. Pero de repente Ezra sintió un piquete en su brazo izquierdo, de ahí oyó que el inquisidor decir unas palabras, y de ahí solo recuerda oscuridad.

Hasta que de repente se encontró a si mismo en los pastizales de Lothal, le dolían los pies ,lo que significaba que ya había estado caminando por un rato, volteó hacia en frente y vio la torre donde antes solía vivir pero al verla no sintió nada dentro de su mente, así que rodeó la torre y siguió caminando. No recordaba realmente como llegó ahí, pero si recordaba ciertas cosas, de su pasado, antes de conocer la tripulación.

Recordaba como las personas lo miraban con cierto asco porque era un niño huérfano que vivía en la calle, eso solía enojarse pero ahora no sentía nada, solo un vacío.

El pasto empezó a moverse, y a la torre se le caían algunas clavos, no entendía realmente porque la fuerza estaba haciendo eso, si el no la convocó, y nunca la había usado en esa magnitud.

 _Cuando el vacío se haga más grande vas a tener que volver a mí._

Esa frase retumbó en la cabeza del chico, y el no sabía lo que quería decir. Otra vez la nube se posó sobre su mente, y empezó a sentirse mareado, comenzó a caminar, pero sentía que sea tambaleaba.

Caminó, y caminó hasta que llegó al punto en el que usualmente se reúnen con Vizago, ahora los pies ya no los aguantaba, así que se sentó y recostó su espalda sobre una roca. Se quedó por un tiempo mirando el cielo azul arriba de el, la verdad aún se sentía mareado y confundido, el no sentir nada además de dolor físico era curioso.

Miró a los lados y se podía ver el horizonte decorado por el color dorado de los pastizales, el cielo se estaba tornando naranja ya que estaba atardeciendo ,el sol se podía ver que se estaba visiblemente ocultando detrás del horizonte, aunque todavía no lo estaba. Solo se veía un hermoso y tranquilo atardecer, Ezra siempre ha recordado que desde hcae ya años le encantaba mirar atardeceres así, pues le traía cierta tranquilidad y una felicidad interior, pero ahora no podía sentir nada. Solo podía ver una fusión de colores que se causaban por la luz del sol.

De repente antes de que se ocultase el sol, oyó los motores de una nave acercándose, así que se paró y se asomó a ver que nave era. Era la nave de Vizago, y poco después aterrizó la nave del fantasma. Se supone que en ese momento debería sentirse aliviado o emocionado por ver a su maestro, pero seguía sin sentir nada al verlos. Caminó hacía ellos, con una incluso desesperante tranquilidad, ahora ya estaba oscuro por lo que Kanan no lo veía ni lo sentía en la fuerza.

-Kanan.- habló en un tono muy bajo el chico, pero no tan bajo, pues el jedi logró oírlo e inmediatamente volteó hacia donde estaba el padawan, y también lo hizo Hera. Ambos espectro fueron a abrazar a su miembro más joven, pero este no les devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos estaban rectos como una tabla. Kanan notó algo extraño, pues el chico solía ser bastante expresivo, pero ahora algo se sentía mal en la fuerza.

-Ezra, estoy muy feliz de verte.- Hera dijo dándole un segundo abrazo, pero Ezra solo puso una cara de extrañeza y no le respondió el abrazo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos.- replicó inseguramente el padawan, mientras era soltado de aquel doble abrazo, sabía que las dos personas que lo estaban abrazando estaban preocupados por el, pero no entendía porque el abrazo, si solo se usa para demostrara afecto y ahora Ezra no sentía nada de eso.

-Ezra, vamos adentro de la nave.- comentó Hera con una mirada suave, y una lave sonrisa mientras le pasaba la mano sobre su cabello, pero el padawan parecía incómodo por esa acción.

Kanan solo vio que Ezra estaba dañado, pero no sabía como ni porque lo estaba así, aunque eso no quitaba que el chico estuviera actuando extraño, porque aún después de que el jedi de ojos verdes no actuaba tan diferente después de ser rescatado, o al menos eso es lo recuerda.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que realmente no recordaba exactamente lo que sucedió, pues después de llegar al fantasma el perdió la consciencia y de ahí ya no recordaba que sucedió, hasta que finalmente despertó y no recibió una explicación de como se recuperó. Por lo que pensó que solo era un desmayo, y por unos días recuerda haber visto a Ezra cabizbajo, pero entre misiones se le olvidó preguntar.

Ahora estaba tomando a Ezra por el brazo mientras caminaban dentro de la nave para reunirse con el resto de los tripulantes, quienes se verían algo felices de ver al espectro 6, aunque su secuestro fue algo corto, pues solo fue de uno o dos días. Además de que ahora que lo pensaba bien, el chico tuvo más éxito encontrando a Kanan cuando este fue capturado, y el jedi de ojos verdes no pudo encontrar al chico hasta que este se apareció por donde estaba la nave.

Entraron finalmente a la nave, y vieron que Sabine y Zeb bajaban por las escaleras hacia donde estaban los tres tripulantes, y al ver a Ezra una felicidad se notaba en sus ojos.

Ahora parecía que finalmente iban a poder estar reunidos y poder continuar luchando contra el Imperio. Pero los problemas siempre vienen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toda la tripulación estaban en la mesa del cuarto de reuniones, y todos estaban riendo, aunque a Sabine repente le dolía el reír tanto debido a sus heridas. Pues Zeb era conocido por contar buenos chistes, y a toda la tripulación parecía causarles una carcajada, pero Ezra no reía para nada solo se quedaba un tanto extrañado.

-Ezra, no me digas que no entendiste el chiste.- comentó Sabine recuperándose de reír tanto.

-Si entendí la situación planteada en el relato llamado chiste, solo que realmente no me causa gracia, no veo porque me reiría.- todos miraron a Ezra un tanto extraño. Al chico no le agradó que lo miraran tanto, pero ya no lo sentía como antes que se incomodaba, sino que unos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, de repente los cubiertos frente a el empezaron a flotar y a girar peligrosamente frente a el, así lo hicieron también las servilletas.

Ezra no entendía que sucedía, y se empezó a sentir desesperado así como triste por alguna razón, tenía que salir de ahí. Ya no aguantaba. Los cubiertos dejaron de flotar y cayeron fuertemente hacia la mesa una vez que Ezra se paró de la silla y golpeó la mesa con su palma.

-Disculpen pero necesito ir a descansar un poco, los veré mañana.- dijo Ezra evitando el contacto visual y salía de aquel cuarto donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, por suerte Hera ya no estab ahí, pues unos momentos antes ella había ido a dormir.

Zeb, Sabine, Kanan y Chopper estaban silenciosamente sentados en la mesa, y de nuevo Kanan inventó una distracción para Chopper. Cuando el droide salió de ahí, esperaron a que su marcha ya no se escuchara. Y empezaron con la reunión.

-¿Otra reunión sin Chopper y Hera?-preguntó Zeb algo sorprendido de manera enojada.

-Si, pero al menos Ezra regresó.- añadió Sabine con una camisa de color morado y sus pantalones que usaba junto con su armadura, nada más que ahora algunas vendas eran visibles en su pecho y brazos, así como unas cuantas en su cabeza.

-Pero debemos admitir que esta actuando extraño.- comentó Zeb recostándose aún más en la silla.

-No sé, tal vez es por el hecho de haber estado captivo por imperiales por dos días.- replicó Sabine.

-Si pero estaba actuando extraño incluso antes de lo que sucedió en la nave.- añadió el jedi algo pensativo.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede?-preguntó Sabine curiosa al jedi de ojos verdes.

-Es que he sentido algo raro en Ezra.- explicó brevemente Kanan. –He sentido esto a través de la fuerza.- añadió el jedi viendo que sus compañeros no entendían lo que quería decir con eso. –No he sentido nada en el, es como si sus emociones fueran casi inexistentes, pero no entiendo porque. No lo había visto así desde después de que me rescatarán de Mustafar.-

-El nos dijo que no te contáramos.-

-¿Contarme qué?-preguntó el jedi algo preocupado.

-Es una larga historia que tal vez no te agrade oír.-

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo jejeje**

 **Y por favor si pueden comenten la historia se los agradecería mucho, jejeje**

 **Y no se les olvide contestar la pregunta que les hice en el capítulo pasado, bye**

 **Nuyen236**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jejej probablemente se estén preguntando porque estoy subiendo dos capítulos hoy, es porque no he tenido internet por estos días, así que subo dos por no poder haber publicado antes, además de que este capítulo como pudieron haber leído en el capítulo anterior, este no será relevante, y no se les vaya a olvidar contestar la pregunta que les hice jjejej**

 **Bueno, a empezar:**

 **EL VACÍO:**

(Es un capítulo de flashback, o como se diga jejeje para que sepan eh)

Finalmente toda la tripulación estaba en la nave del fantasma, y Kanan, ya no estaba en las manos del cruel imperio, y el inquisidor ya no era un problema para ellos. Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que Kanan se empezó a sentir algo mareado, por lo que se sentó mientras trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de la conversación que estaba siendo llevada a cabo por el resto de la tripulación, platicando alegremente por su victoria oficial contra el imperio. La vista se le empezaba a nublar más y más, el piso parecía dar vueltas, Ezra lo volteó a ver, y ahí fue cuando su vista empezó a oscurecerse y solo sintió su caída al piso mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a el, y de ahí nada.

-Kanan.- dijo preocupada la piloto twi´lek, mientras checaba los signos vitales del jedi de ojos verdes, y Ezra solo observaba pestañeando varias veces como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo creo que ha de ser una fiebre, se recuperara pronto, solo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, pues ahí podrá estar más cómodo.- comentó Sabine tratando de mantenerse calmada, y Hera precía estar de acuerdo con ella, entonces le dijo a Zeb que fuera a preparar el equipo médico junto a Chopper, pues Zeb parecía tener un buen conocimiento médico de emergencia. Y fue cuando le dijo a Ezra que le ayudara, pero este no contestó solo tenía una mirada desconcentrada.

-¡Ezra!- el chico reaccionó y se acercó para ayudarle a ambas mujeres a llevar al espectro 1 a la enfermería dichosa.

-Vaya, es más pesado de lo que parece.- dijo la mandaloriana sosteniendo con mucho esfuerzo al jedi sobre su hombro mientras Ezra lo hacía del otro lado, y pareciera que estaba en dolor, Sabine notó esto pero pensó que tal vez era algo leve. Así que ambos cargaban a Kanan por los hombros a través del pasillo mientras Hera caminaba en frente de ellos y se tocaba el antebrazo derecho frecuentemente.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?-preguntó Ezra dulcemente así creando una sonrisa en el rostro de la piloto. Pero Sabine aún notaba que el chico se veía extrañamente cansado.

-Bueno, me lastimé en la batalla anterior, pero de seguro con una pomada se me quitará.- explicó simplemente la twi´lek. Caminaron unos pasos más y llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, donde estaba Zeb con el kit de primeros auxilios sobre una mesilla al lado de la camilla, y solo había una aparentemente, donde obviamente iría el jedi ahora inconsciente.

-Hay que ponerlo en la camilla.- comentó Zeb acercándose a los adolescentes para ayudarlos a subirlo ahí. Cuando el jedi ya estaba acostado ahí, el lasat empezó a examinarlo, y notó algunas quemaduras y que de hecho si tenía fiebre. Así que le colocó unas vendas ,le dio antibiótico para algunas cortadas par que estas no se infectarán. Cuando terminó de hacer eso notó que Hera se sostenía frecuentemente el brazo mientras que Ezra le cedía el asiento a Sabine. Zeb examinó el brazo de la twi´lek y le puso la ultima pomada que quedaba en su brazo, así como lo que quedaban de vendas. Así que ya no había mucho en el kit médico más que antibióticos, jeringas y analgésicos, y nadie quería que les inyectasen algo, menos si el lasat era quien tenía la jeringa en mano.

-¿Alguien más necesita atención médica?- a esta pregunta Ezra pareciera como si fuera de decir algo pero notó que Sabine probablemente necesitaría también, y si la necesitaba. Resulta que tenía ciertos moretones por lo que le dieron algunos analgésicos para el dolor. Así que el chico decidió no decir nada.

La hora de descansar llegaría pronto, así que todos se aseguraron de dejar a Kanan cuidado, por lo que alguien tenía que vigilarlo, así que el joven padawan se propuso para hacerlo viendo que los demás se veían muy agotados.

-¿Estás seguro Ezra?-preguntó Sabine algo preocupada mientras bostezaba, el chico le asintió con la cabeza. Poco después se quedó solo en aquella pequeña enfermería con Kanan dormido en aquella camilla, así que Ezra tomó la silla y una pequeña mochila de bolsa vieja, la puso en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ella mientras miraba a Kanan. Pronto se le entumió el cuerpo y enderezó su espalda para sentarse en la silla correctamente. Hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo, aunque ya lo había estado sintiendo antes desde hace ya rato, ahora se había intensificado, tal vez por cargar a su maestro hacia la enfermería con ayuda de Sabine. Además que sentía su pie izquierdo entumido, vaya, esa caída que sufrió al luchar contra el inquisidor aparentemente si fue más fuerte de lo que parecía. Se tocó la parte de detrás de la cabeza, y sintió algo mojado en su cabeza, bajó la mano a unos centímetros de su rostro para observar lo que tenía en la cabeza, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido por mucho. Vio sangre. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Sería mejor que lo averiguará al día siguiente, tal vez así tendría más para pensar. De repente oyó un murmuro, y parecía estar asustado. Era de Kanan, quien ahora estaba retorciéndose en la camilla, mientras murmuraba cosas que no se entendían. Definitivamente estaba recordando algo no muy agradable. Así que Ezra acercó su silla cerca de donde se encontraba su maestro, e intentó tranquilizarlo un poco con palabras pero no pudo, también intentó poniéndole una bolsa con hielos pero no dio resultado, hasta que se puso a pensar por un momento, decidió usar la fuerza para enviar ondas con felicidad y tranquilidad que lo relajaran, y así lo hizo, y dio resultado, tal y como cuando Kanan lo hacía. Aunque por temor de que esos recuerdos regresarán no dejó de hacerlo durante toda la noche, cuando aterrizaron sobre la superficie de Lothal, donde eran las 8 de la mañana y toda la tripulación estaba empezando a despertar excepto Ezra quien había estado despierto toda la noche porque no pudo dormir por estar vigilando a su maestro, además de que el dolor en sus heridas tampoco le dejaban conciliar el sueño. En ese instante se sentía tan cansado que ni podía concentrarse, por lo que sus señales en la fuerza ya no llegaban a Kanan, usar tanto la fuerza por un prolongado momento le hacía tener un dolor de cabeza, aunque nunca le había pasado eso.

Se paró para encender la luz de la enfermería pero al hacerlo le dolió el brazo de tal manera que casi saca una lágrima por el dolor, pensó en tomar un analgésico hasta que recordó que Sabine también tenía algunos golpes así decidió cedérselos.

Abrió la puerta para salir, cuando notó que todo parecía estar dando vueltas pero decidió seguir caminando hacia la cocina donde de seguro estaba el resto de la tripulación. Llegó en frente de la puerta y la abrió solo para ver que aquel cuarto estaba vacío, aunque Hera de seguro estaba despierta porque alguien tuvo que aterrizar la nave en la superficie de Lothal, y definitivamente no fue Chopper, porque los droides no hacen eso, ellos son de apoyo, pero eso fue lo que aprendió en las calles por los mecánicos que conoció en sus años estando en las calles.

Ezra decidió salir de la cocina y se encontró con Sabine quien le dio un palmazo en su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo tirar un grito de dolor y tirarse al suelo pues ya no soportaba su pie, estando en el seo parecía que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ezra, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la mandaloriana preocupadamente al chico que estaba recostado en la pared, pero el chico no replicó solo se quedó con la mirada perdida y pareciera como si fuese a desplomarse en el piso, Sabine se acercó rápidamente a sostenerlo antes de que se cayese de frente en el piso de metal, y justo cuando sostuvo su cabeza notó sangre seca, lo que significaba que tenía un concusión, así que rápidamente intentó despertarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, por lo que le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y este dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Era eso necesario?- preguntó débilmente el padawan a su compañera mandaloriana.

-Tienes una concusión, no puedes quedarte dormido para nada.- replicó la mandaloriana con voz firme.

-Pero si no dormí en toda la noche.-

-Tienes que recibir atención médica Ezra.- comentó Sabine diciéndole con las manos que se levantara. Pero cuando el chico se paró la chica notó que el padawan estaba teniendo dificultad haciéndolo, y tardó un rato en hacerlo y cuando lo hizo la mandaloriana le ayudó a caminar sosteniéndolo por el hombro que no estaba herido, aunque al principio el chico renegó pero al final no tuvo opción.

-No podremos ir a la enfermería, esta ocupada. Mejor vamos a la habitación que comparto con Zeb.- comentó Ezra mientras se acercaba a la enfermería., Sabine al principio no entendía porque no quería atender sus heridas ahí, pero luego recordó que Kanan estaba ahí, y de seguro el chico no quería que su maestro viera las heridas que podría tener. Así que aceptó el pensamiento de Ezra y lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba Zeb.

Llegaron frente a la puerta y la abrieron para encontrarse con Zeb parado ahí.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó algo curioso el lasat al ver a Sabine sosteniendo a Ezra en su hombro.

-Ezra esta herido en un hombro, en el pie y tiene una concusión.- respondió la mandaloriana mientras Ezra se paraba por si mismo. El lasat asintió y aceptó revisar a Ezra para ver que era lo que tenía. El chico tuvo que quitarse su traje naranja y debajo de este tenía puesto unos pantalones grises y una camisa negra floja de manga corta, pero los dos tripulantes frente a el no podían evitar notar las cicatrices que tenía en los antebrazos.

-Am, Ezra sé lo incomodo que esto podría llegar a ser pero necesito ver la herida en tu hombro por lo que debes quitarte tu playera.- el chico de hecho si se sintió incómodo ante el comentario de Zeb, pero se sentía muy cansado como para contestarle así que si mientras más rápido pasaba mejor era para el. Así que se quitó la camisa y para la mandaloriana y el lasat era visible el enomre moretón de un morado intensó con ciertos tonos de rojo justo debajo de su hombro, así como otras pequeñas cicatrices en su espalda.

Pasó un rato y Zeb atendió todas las heridas de Ezra, incluso la del pie y con lo que concusión le recomendó no dormir por al menos 8 horas, y de ahí ya sería seguro que pudiera hacerlo sin caer en un tipo de coma o algo peor.

-Nunca vuelvas a ocultar tus heridas así.- dijo el lasat con voz enojada mientras colocaba unas vendas que tenía por ahí en la cabeza de Ezra , como las que puso en el pie del chico y este asintió algo cabizbajo y se retiró de aquel cuarto cojeando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Entonces Ezra ocultó sus heridas para que los demás fueran atendidos?- preguntó tristemente el jedi. -¿Es por eso que actuaba tan triste después?- pero el lasat y la ahora mandaloriana cubierta en vendas se miraron incómodamente entre si.

-No sabemos.- contestó Sabine algo triste mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Fue entonces ahí cuando Kanan empezó a juntar los hechos y aparentemente las dos personas frente a el lo notaron instantáneamente.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el lasat algo extrañado.

-Tal vez no soy tan listo como Ezra pero si logró conectar los puntos, aunque no tan rápido como el.- replicó el jedi concentrándose en lo que ahora estaba descifrando, y de repente los empezó a ver fijamente. –Las noches después de que regrese de ser capturado o más bien _rescatado._ \- articuló esa frase con una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros tripulantes quienes le respondieron la sonrisa. –No tuve ninguna pesadilla más que solo la primera noche y solo por un rato, y por lo que me dicen Ezra me cuidó en la enfermería, así que sospecho que desde ese momento Ezra ha estado enviándome ondas positivas generadas con su propia felicidad.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué el chico te ha estado dando su felicidad?-preguntó algo exaltada la mandaloriana, pero el jedi solo evitaba mirarla a los ojos. -¿No dijiste que no había preferencias en la tripulación?-

-¿Tu crees que si sabría dejaría que Ezra lo hiciera? Claro que no.- contestó algo molesto el jedi ante la acusación de la mandaloriana. –Ezra al perder sus emociones por distintas razones, de las principales el darme sus emociones felices, al no tener emociones le costará trabajo controlar la fuerza, como notaron hace un momento en la cena.- explicó el jedi de manera simple y corta. -Ezra tiene un vacío dentro de su corazón que se va expandiendo cada vez más y más.-

 **Bueno, este es el final de este hermoso capítulo jajaj, y perdón si no he podido publicar es que me he quedado sin internet y eso es realmente miserable y triste para mi inocente existencia, por lo que he escrito un montón de capítulo p/ todo pero no puedo publicarlo, o podía porque cuando lo lean ya será el futuro, lo que significa que…. Estoy prediciendo el futuro, porque** **estoy técnicamente y relativamente hablando con los del futuro? Omg**

 **No se crean**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor y si pueden comenten sus pensamientos o ideas en su review, se los agradecería mucho, y a los que ya lo hicieron gracias de nuevo XD**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, bueno me he dado que cuenta que hace rato que no publico capítulos en esta historia, por lo que lo hare´…justo ahora XD**

 **Jejejej**

 **A empezar:**

 **EL VACÍO**

El lasat no podría estar más incomodo de lo que estaba ahora, pues le tocó limpiar el techo de la nave, y eso específicamente para el, era difícil, pues era estar agachado limpiando marcas de algún rayo de armas imperiales, y lo suyo no era agacharse para llevar a cabo labores, mientras que Ezra solo miraba los pastizales mientras se sentaba en la orilla de aquel techo metálico. Zeb notó lo silencioso que estaba el chico por lo que decidió sacarle un tema de conversación que pareciera casual e interesante.

-Ezra ven a ayudarme, ya sé que el horizonte es lindo pero necesito ayuda.- digamos que el plan e Zeb no funcionó como esperaba. El chico volteó su cabeza levemente, y después de uno segundos se paró y caminó a buscar un trapo en la cubeta que estaba a unos pasos atrás de Zeb, el lasat no pudo evitar notar que el andar del chico era triste y silencioso, y sus pisadas muy leves, aunque siempre lo habían sido.

-Zeb, ¿cuál trapo agarro?-preguntó el chico algo confundido, pero Zeb no entendía el punto de aquella pregunta, pues en aquella cubeta había solo un trapo, pues el otro lo tenía el lasat en la mano. De repente el chico puso la parte trasera de su mano en su frente como para tratar de concentrarse. –Es que veo muchos trapos, demasiados.- terminó de decir el chico antes de caer inconsciente de espalda. Zeb se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico desmayado, le tocó la frente y por lo que pudo notar, Ezra tenía una fiebre, y no sabía porque. Así que lo cargó, se bajó del aqule techo y lo llevó dentro de la nave hacía la enfermería donde le haría un diagnostico, para estar seguros que enfermedad podría tener el chico, y esto debía hacerlo antes de que Hera se sobre preocupara por el chico y le hiciera un gran rollo a aquel tema cuando en realidad no lo era pues por suerte solo se le bajó la presión al padawan, y una pequeña fiebre que de seguro no tardaría en que se le quitase.

-No soy psicólogo pero de seguro sería muy útil.- se comentó a si mismo el lasat mientras se llevaba al chico al cuarto que compartía con el.

Ya que lo dejó sobre la cama superior, salió por la puerta solo para encontrarse con Kanan, quien tenía brazos cruzados y la boca torcida. El lasat solo se paró ahí y tragó saliva nerviosamente, pero después de unos cuantos segundos se dio cuenta que el jedi no tenía razón para enojarse con el, sino por alguna otra razón que no estaba entendiendo.

-¿Ezra esta enfermo?- preguntó el jedi de ojos verdes, el cual no estaba molesto hacia el lasat.

-No, solo fue agotamiento.- replicó Zeb tranquilo. -¿Pero por qué andas tan enojado?-

-Hera de nuevo me dio una platica sobre como yo no cuido de Ezra.-

-Anda tensa es todo.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa mi padawan y de mi compañera.- comentó el jedi suspirando desesperadamente, pero el lasat se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa. -¿Qué?-

-¿Solo ves a Hera como una "compañera"?-preguntó Zeb haciendo que Kanan se sonrojara un poco. –Esta bien, no lo presionaré.

-Creo que llamaré a Ahsoka, para pedirle consejo.- dijo el jedi evadiendo ese tema.

-¿Qué no eres un experto en eso de la fuerza?-preguntó el lasat algo extrañado pero el jedi solo rió levemente.

-No terminé mi entrenamiento, por lo que no, no soy un experto en la fuerza, pero supongo que aunque Ahsoka tampoco lo terminó, ella ya casi llegó a ser un caballero jedi.- explicó sencillamente Kanan. –Ella me podría ayudar a reparar a Ezra.-

 _-¿Reparar?-_

-Tal vez pueda darte una solución.- replicó Zeb de acuerdo con la idea de llamar a la Togruta al fantasma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kanan estaba esperando en el puente de la nave, esperando a que la nave se conectará con la suya, por alguna razón tardó unos momentos pero no tanto como para ir a ayudar, de seguro era la togruta estaba verificando que el proceso haya salido correctamente. Finalmente la puerta se abrió para revelar a Ahsoka con la cara manchada de aceite y recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con lentes sobre su frente y una herramienta en su mano.

-Hola.- saludó cordialmente la ex jedi.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó algo sorprendido el jedi de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, es que en medio camino me encontré con unos meteoritos, y los controles empezaron a fallar, por lo que me paré aquí a reparar los controles, y los motores que se dañaron.- relató brevemente la togruta a Kanan. –Esto me recuerda a cuantas veces tuve que arreglar naves durante la Guerra de los Clones.- añadió Ahsoka algo nostálgica, pero después de un momento su rosto se volvió serio, se quitó aquellos lentes parecidos a unos gogles de su frente, y salió de su nave, poniéndole un seguro y pasando al puente del fantasma.

-¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?- preguntó la togruta seria ahora sí, dejando aun más extrañado a Kanan.

-Es Ezra.-

-Ya veo.- replicó pensativa la joven togruta, recordando lo problemática que se veía el aura del chico la ultima vez que lo vio. –Sugiero no envíes onda por la fuerza ni nada por el momento, primero hay que tener una conversación casual con el.- dijo la togruta caminando hacia el cuarto general donde probablemente estaría el joven padawan, y de hecho si lo estaba.

Ambos poseedores de la fuerza entraron a aquel cuarto, y por alguna razón solo estaba Ezra sentado ahí silenciosamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y frente recostada en sus antebrazos.

-Hola Ezra.- dijo la togruta suavemente, haciendo que el chico saludara de un brinco. Ahsoka solo avanzó y se sentó en una silla al lado de Ezra así también lo hizo Kanan.

-Cuéntame como has estado.

-Bien supongo.- contestó el chico encogiéndose en sus hombros.

-Supe que te capturaron los imperiales, tal vez deberías contarme un poco de eso.- comentó la togruta, manteniendo su cara seria aun cuando recibía constantes miradas preocupadas por parte de Kanan, quien no se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre ese evento. -¿Ezra?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me podrías contar un poco sobre que te pasó cuando estabas en custodia imperial?- preguntó nuevamente Ahsoka sosteniéndole la mano al chico de ojos azulados quien se veía tan confundido como lo estaba su maestro.

-Me capturaron por un chantaje, fue el Inquisidor, quien no murió pero desarrolló esta técnica en laque puede afectar su estado en la fuerza para hacerla parecer como una línea en blanco, confundiendo notablemente al enemigo al que se enfrenta, y aprovechando esto para derrotarlos fácilmente.- explicó el padawan con la mirada baja sobre aquella mesa metálica. –Con eso como el enemigo tiene las defensas mentales bajas, les envenena la mente de tal manera que quedan inconscientes, solo cuando se trata de jedi, con personas que no son sensibles a la fuerza los mata de la manera más dolorosa que se puedan imaginar.- relató el chico mientras Ahsoka y Kanan oían estupefactos, Ezra continuó explicando. –Pero supongo que para lograr esta técnica se necesita cierto desbalance emocional, supongo que el inquisidor debe ser de los primeros en lograr hacer la técnica, por lo que debieron experimentar con varios sensibles a la fuerza a lo largo de los años, y al parecer uno les funcionó.- Kanan tomó la mano de Ezra, y sintió como sus manos eran algo suaves pero llenas de cicatrices, pues por primera vez no traía puestos sus guantes parchados.

-Ezra, ¿cómo supiste todo esto?-

-Lo deduje cuando el inquisidor la aplicó en ti y por algunos otros factores que recolecté de la situación.- respondió Ezra con una voz seria y calculadora, como si en sus ojos no hubiera ninguna emoción. –Aunque esta es una técnica que no puede ser aplicada por sith o por jedi, pues ambos sacan su poder de las emociones que sientan, este poder que desarrolló el inquisidor depende de deshacerte de emociones y volverte literalmente alguien de sangre fría.- de repente el chico tenía la mirada perdida hacia la pared y lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero su rostro mostraba como si no sintiera esa tristeza que su cuerpo reflejaba.

-¿Saben Kanan, Ahsoka?- ambos sostenían las manos del chico. –No entiendo que me sucede, es decir, no puedo sentir nada y recuerdos vienen a mi mente.- empezó a hablar el chico aún con una expresión seria pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza. –Recuerdos que sé que duelen, pero no puedo sentir ese dolor, solo un vacío en mi pecho del cual no entiendo que sucede, y sé que con este vacío he herido a personas.- el chico empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. –No sé que debo hacer, no siento nada, mis pensamientos se sienten nulos y lo que me conectaba a mi poca felicidad esta desapareciendo dentro de la tormenta de mi mente, sigo sin entender.- el chico bajó la cabeza con su mirada tapada por su cabello negro como las plumas de cuervo. –No entiendo, porque me siento así.- declaró finalmente el chico golpeando su frente sobre la mesa metálica causando un sonido hueco a través del cuarto, después de eso solo se podía oír el llanto desconsolado del chico mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la mesa. –Cada vez que intento hacer un bien, un mal viene a cubrirlo lastimando a más personas de las que logró ayudar, por lo que por un momento pensé que lastimar a esa maldad ayudaría a la situación pero ahora solo me siento vacío.- Ezra colocó sus manos sobre su nuca cuando su frente aun estaba recostada sobre la mesa gris de metal.

-Ezra.- el jedi colocó su mano en el hombro de su padawan. –No eres una fuente de mal, de hecho todo lo contrario, eres una persona alegre que intenta usar su felicidad para ayudar a los de su alrededor, pero no tienes que armar una muralla que oculte lo que sientes.- dijo el jedi levantándole la mirada a Ezra. El chico lo miró con sus ojos azulados rodeados de rojo mostrando que había estado llorando.

Kanan decidió que era hora, y también lo sabía la togruta presente. Ambos empezaron a enviarle ondas llenas de emociones alegres, pero el chico las rechazó rotundamente.

-No necesito que me den su felicidad.- dijo el chico sonriendo simpáticamente. –He aprendido que debo buscar mi propia felicidad, y quiero poder hacerlo con ustedes a mi lado.

 **Wuuu, vaya, bueno este es el final de este capítulo jajaj**

 **Pronto voy a publicar otro, por lo que espero les haya gustado este, y que lo hayan disfrutado, y si lo hicieron por favor comenten su opinión acerca de este capítulo jejeje**

 **Pues quisiera conocerlos mejor y socializar etc. etc.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**

 **R=Yoda**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Ezra! ¿Ezra?- gritaba una voz dentro de una oscuridad, era extraño. Ezra abrió los ojos y no había nadie, era un cuarto cuadrado oscuro y pequeño, parecía una celda, y se encontraba completamente solo. El chico miró sus manos pero parecieran que no eran las suyas, sino las de alguien más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ezra miró a los alrededores y no encontró ningún tipo de puerta en las paredes cuadradas de aquel cuarto, solo unos ductos de ventilación muy pequeños, y eran varios. Trató de asomarse a través de uno y después de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad podía observar lo que parecían ser unos rociadores. D repente un gas color verde empezó a salir de aquellos extraños rociadores.

El chico se alejó inmediatamente de la pared, pero pronto se dio cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba siendo cubierto por aquel extraño gas verde.

Se tiró sobre sus rodillas pues le estaba costando trabajo respirar, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo o ahogarlo, pero su mente empezaba a revolverse con una niebla que evitaba que desarrollara algún pensamiento propio. Ezra solo miraba la pared frente a el, en donde podía observar como un perímetro luminoso aparecía en la pared cuadrada, indicando que había una entrada. De aquel marco salió una figura con capa negra y aura sombría que caminó frente al chico encogido en sus hombros.

-Inquisidor 11, hoy empiezas tu entrenamiento.- dijo esa voz mientras sacaba un sabl de luz de doble filo y se l entregaba, ahí fue cuando lo notó, sus manos eran grises.

()

Ezra se levantó de un solo de aquella cama respirando pesadamente y con sudor sobre su frente, aun era de noche y como siempre Zeb roncaba como tractor. El chico se limpió el sudor de la fretne recordando que esa era la quinta noche en la que no dormía, incluso después de sentirse "mejor" tras hablar con Ahsoka y Kanan, quienes le enviaron ondas de fuerza a su aura pero eso de alguna manera se metió con las ondas producidas por Ezra.

Pero de hecho se sentía mejor más no completamente bien, pero no por nada Ezra era un maestro del engaño.

El chico se paró de aquella cama y cayó con un salto ligero hacia el piso sin causar un sonido que despertara al lasat, aunque la verdad era casi imposible para Ezra despertar a aquel enorme lasat. El padawan abrió la puerta y salió hacia la cabina de disparos de atrás donde usualmente iba a admirar las estrellas, pues eso usualmente le relajaba.

Caminó descalzo a través de esos pasillos ahora de piso frío, acercándose más y más hacia la ventanilla a unos pasos más de el.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó una voz femenina a la derecha de Ezra, era Ahsoka.

El chico dio un salto de la impresión y saludó a la togruta aún asustado por la sorpresa.

-Bueno, es que fui por agua a la cocina, y pensé en después ver las estrellas para ver si me regresaba el sueño.- Ahsoka solo pensó por un rato y una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. –Pero, ¿cuál es tu razón para estar despierta?- preguntó el padawan cruzando los brazos.

-Quisiera hacerte una prueba que se les hace a todos los jedi.

-¿En serio? Kanan nunca me ha hecho un examen así.

-Bueno, no se los aplicaban a todos, más bien mi maestro me lo aplico solamente a mí.- respondió la togruta recordando lo confiado que era su maestro. Ezra solo estaba confundido.

-¿Y de qué trata?

-Vamos a una mesa, pues necesitas estar sentado.

Ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto común donde se sentaron en la mesa mirándose frente a frente. Después Ahsoka sacó un tablero de holoajedrez y lo encendió con las fichas azules de su lado dejándole a Ezra las rojas.

-¿Jugaremos holoajedrez?- preguntó algo confundido el padawan.

-Sí, quiero ver tu inteligencia táctica.

-Pero yo no sé como jugar holoajedrez.

-Ese es el punto, quiero que uses tu instinto.- replicó la togruta con una sonrisa. Y así empezaron la partida, al principio Ahsoka llevaba una notable ventaja pero después de un rato el chico empezó a tomar unas tácticas agresivas eliminando varias fichas azules, dejando así a la togruta a una derrota una vez que solo le quedaba el rey. Ahsoka estaba sorprendida.

-Vaya, si eres todo un estratega.- dijo Ahsoka con una sonrisa mientras Ezra se sonrojaba.

-No es tan difícil como pensé, pero de nada me sirve jugar.- comentó el chico cuando de repente la expresión le cambió radicalmente. –Porque debo de saber como aplicarlo en la vida real.- agregó con un tono más suave, dejando a la togruta aun más confundida.

-Bueno, creo que iré a reparara mi nave, porque ya casi estamos cerca a las coordenadas en las que acordé reunirme con alguien.- comentó Ahsoka revisando un reloj oculto en su muñeca derecha. –Es para recoger unos prisioneros.

-Oh.- por alguna razón Ezra sentía que Ahsoka le ocultaba algo.

()

-Voy a verificar una prisión en que los registros aparecieron unos nombres que me interesan.- dijo la togruta al espectro 1 y 2.

-¿No son los padres de Ezra?- preguntó la twi´lek sintiendo curiosidad.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó el jedi con brazos cruzados.

-Es el nombre de Barriss Ofee.- respondió Ahsoka con una mirada fría.

-¿Ella?

-Pero, ¿de quién hablan?- preguntó Hera.

-De una padawan que se volvió corrupta e hizo un ataque al templo jedi con una explosión.- respondió Kanan tratando de recordar aquel hecho.

-Y me culpó a mi de ello.- añadió Ahsoka con cierto sentimiento de traición y tristeza.

-¿Pero por qué ir a rescatarla?

-Puede tener información sobre el imperio, además de que necesito hacer una clausura con ella.

-Buena suerte.- dijo Kanan con empatía pero la expresión de Ahsoka lo dejó extrañado.

-Es por eso que quería hablar con ustedes.- comentó Ahsoka con una mirada seria. –No quiero que Ezra sepa sobre esto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ezra con esta Barriss?- preguntaron Kanan y Hera al unísono casi aturdiendo a la togruta.

-Es sólo que no quiero que sepa que vamos a esa prisión por ella.

-Eso será un poco complicado ya que Ezra tendría que ir a la misión.- replicó Hera cruzando los brazos.

-Si será parte de la misión pero no sabrá a quien iremos a rescatar.

Kanan volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de antes pero Ahsoka evadió la respuesta de nuevo y continuó explicando el plan a tomar. El jedi de ojos verdes preguntó de nuevo pero la togruta volvió a evadir l respuesta, hasta que la joven de ojos azules notó que Kanan preguntaba en serio. Ahsoka lo comprendía, o al menos eso trataba. Ezra había estado muy ml mentalmente los últimos días y misiones, y el hecho de que iban a tomar una nueva misión y ella no le quisiera decir porque no quería a Ezra muy involucrado de seguro alertaría de alguna manera a su maestro. Porque cualquiera tendría miedo de que un ser querido caiga en el lado oscuro y fuera por un camino de oscuridad que causaría dolor a cualquiera que lo rodeara.

Ahsoka respiró hondo preparándose para explicar la relación entre Barriss y Ezra que tanto le alarmaba y preocupaba.

-En la madrugada confirmé algo que había estado temiendo desde la reunión en la que se le aconsejó a esta celda rebelde que no realizará misiones en Lothal por un rato, lo cual claramente no escucharon.- empezó a explicar la togruta como reclamando aquel hecho, pero aún así continuó para decir lo que iba a explicar antes de que Kanan explotará de enojo, o no estaba segura de que fuera desesperación o incluso impaciencia dirigida hacia la joven togruta. –Barriss después del juzgado en el que se reveló que ella había estado detrás del ataque contra el templo, noté algo extraño en su aura. Era como una mezcla de emociones positivas pero mayormente negativas que causaba que su misma presencia fuera fría sin tener que estar en el lado oscuro, era como una neutralidad mucho más poderosa de lo que se puede pensar pero totalmente inestable.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Kanan algo confundido.

-¿Recuerdas lo inestable que era el aura del Inquisidor en tu último encuentro con él?- El jedi asintió con la cabeza.

-Barriss tiene la misma condición pero la de ella es aún más inestable, y temo lo mismo por Ezra.

-¿Entonces temes que Ezra al estar en contacto con Barriss, su condición empeoré?- preguntó teóricamente la twi´lek.

-Será mejor que vayas con otra celda, porque no sabemos el alcance que tenga Barriss dentro de la fuerza, y si nos afectará a nosotros también Ahsoka.- comentó el jedi aclarando un punto muy relevante a la situación. Ahsoka pareciera que estaba haciendo un coraje dentro de su mente, porque Kanan podía notar fácilmente lo enojada que estaba la togruta, hasta que después de unos momentos se tranquilizó.

-Esta bien, enviaré otro equipo en el cual no haya usuarios de la fuerza. Pero en el momento en el que Barriss este bajo nuestra custodia, Ezra por ninguna razón se le debe acercar.

()

Los días pasaron, y una nave se acercó al fantasma, por suerte no era una imperial. Parecía ser una extraña celda rebelde que dejó una nave con solo dos personas dentro de ella, y el resto de ese equipo se fue solamente dejando un corto mensaje holográfico de un capitán que se veía bastante aterrador, haciendo que cualquiera agradeciera que estuviera de su lado.

Dentro aquella nave con pasillos blancos cubiertos por telas negras que no permitían una buena iluminación había una celda donde usualmente cabían de 5 a 10 personas, pero en este caso solo había una sola persona. Esta mujer estaba sentada en un rincón de aquel espacioso cuarto susurrando algo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas y miraba a los alrededores. De pronto esta mujer sintió una presencia a unos cuantos metros de su ubicación. Por fin, por fin había encontrado a una persona semejante a ella.

-No puedo esperar para conocerte, Ezra.

 **Pam pam**

 **Hola, bueno, hace un rato que no publico XD+**

 **Es que no he tenido tiempo, y aun trato de averiguar como funciona Wattpad, para ver si puedo publicar alguna historia propia ahí, ya saben con personajes propios jajaj**

 **Espero les haya gustado este corto capítulo que que que pues no sé, significara una aventura para cualquier lector, jejejejej**

 **Espero…..**

 **Bueno, que la fuerza siempre los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	11. Chapter 11

Aparentemente tratar de arreglar tu nave con unos viejos lentes no era una estrategia muy conveniente. Ahsoka estaba conectando unos cables tratando de ver a través de aquellos lentes ya rayados y casi rotos de las ligas que estaba sobre sus ojos. La razón por la que usaba esos viejos lentes en vez de unos nuevos mucho más prácticos, era porque esos lentes recientes se perdieron, y entre unos cajones la togruta encontró esos viejos lentes.

Aunque podría no usarlos, pero las reglas básicas de reparación de una nave era siempre usar protección en los ojos, sin importar qué. Y Ahsoka como buena mecánica que era, relativamente hablando, siempre cumplía esa regla.

Cuando finalmente Ahsoka terminó de reparar unos cables, se paró de aquella posición hincada en la que se encontraba para así acercarse a una pequeña mesa cerca de los controles, y de ahí sostuvo un trapo para limpiarse el sudor y aceite de su frente.

Pero al quitarse esos viejos lentes recuerdos regresaron a su mente. Ahsoka al ver los lentes recordó aquella vez que junto a su maestro y a Obi-Wan en aquel extraño planeta llamado Mortis, aunque honestamente la togruta no recordaba algunos eventos de aquel planeta. Pero eventualmente algunos de esos recuerdos positivos tenían que llegar a unos cuantos tristes, pero ahora el que mayormente dominaba su mente era Barriss.

Kanan y Hera salieron en la pequeña nave hacia la más grande nave a ver a la ex jedi, por lo que la nave de Ahsoka seguía conectada al Fantasma. En parte porque su nave todavía no estaba funcional, tristemente para la togruta, y en otra parte, nadie quería arriesgar que Barriss llegase a escapar y fuera a tener acceso a la nave, o incluso peor, a Ezra.

Después de un rato de pensar profundamente mientras veía las estrellas, y se dio cuenta que tenía sed. Ahsoka dejó los lentes cuidadosamente y nostálgicamente sobre el panel de controles, y salió de su nave para encontrarse en el puente del fantasma dirigiéndose a la cocina, pues la tripulación le dijeron que si necesitaba agua o algo así podía tomar lo que necesitará de la cocina, y no había problema.

De verdad aun quedaban personas amables en el Universo, con eso aún había esperanza para los tiempos oscuros en los que vivían.

()

Ezra estaba acostado sobre su cama mirando al techo, aún sintiendo esa extraña presencia no muy lejos de la nave, dando a saber claramente que tenía que ver con el porque Kanan y Hera fueron a una nave vecina en la pequeña nave del fantasma dejando a los demás a "salvo".

Se frotó el brazo donde el inquisidor le había inyectado una extraña sustancia que no le había permitido tener emociones de cierta manera, al menos ya estaba a punto de desaparecer de su sistema completamente. Pero por otro lado volvería su estado mental inestable que recién estaba apareciendo de nuevo en su ser.

El chico sacó un frasco lleno de una pastillas de su bolsillo y las miró fijamente acercándolas y alejándolas de su rostro varias veces. Hasta que las volvió a guardar donde estaban y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. De repente sintió las presencias de Ahsoka y Sabine en la cocina, de seguro estaban conversando acerca de algo. La conversación pareciera ser interesante de acuerdo a lo que podía sentir Ezra en sus auras. El chico se aseguró de tener sus bolsillos cerrados y justo antes de tocar el suelo de un salto un mensaje le llegó a su mente.

-Barriss.

Con que así se llamaba esa presencia, de seguro tendría que averiguar más acerca de ella, aunque eso no quitaba lo familiar que era esa presencia.

()

-¿Entonces dices que nunca conociste a tus padres?

-Exacto.- contestó simplemente la togruta sorprendiendo a la mandaloriana sobre lo casual en que respondió Ahsoka.

-¿Y cómo se siente?- preguntó melancólicamente la mandaloriana dejando a Ahsoka pensando por un tiempo.

-Sigo teniendo el mismo nombre y apellido que me otorgaron mis padres biológicos pero era tan pequeña cuando fui llevaba al templo jedi, que ya no los recuerdo.- explicó la togruta algo triste, después Sabine le preguntó sobre si tenía curiosidad de conocer a sus padres biológicos lo que dejo a Ahsoka con un sentimiento de pérdida en el medio de su pecho. –De seguro el imperio ya se deshizo de ellos para que no fueran a tener otro bebé sensible a la fuerza.

Sabine realmente le dolió de cierta manera oír eso, pues el Imperio era cruel, e incluso más con las personas que no estaban involucradas en la pelea entre rebeldes e imperiales, pero pareciera que eran aún más despiadados cuando se trataba de jedi.

-Ezra, hola, al fin despiertas.- dijo de la nada Ahsoka sacando a Sabine de su trance de pensamientos internos.

-Am, hola. Pero llevo unas horas despierto.- replicó tímidamente el padawan rascando su nuca inocentemente con una típica sonrisa en su rostro. –Resulta que me desvelé anoche por jugar holoajedrez.- el chico de verdad no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Y con quién jugabas si solo tu estabas despierto anoche?- preguntó Ahsoka algo culpable de crearle una nueva adicción al chico, aunque desde un punto de vista no era tan malo.

-Jugué solo.

-Eso no es posible.-comentó la mandaloriana pero el chico solo la miró con extrañeza por su sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿acaso Kanan y Hera fueron a ver a Barriss a la otra nave?- preguntó Ezra cambiando tema, dejando a Ahsoka atónita por el hecho de que el chico supiera el nombre de Barriss cuando nunca se lo mencionaron, pero la togruta ocultó su sentimiento detrás de un rostro serio y una afirmación con la cabeza.

Ahsoka no podía evitar sentir un aura extraña en el ambiente, pero no solo era la de Barriss sino una mucho más cercana. La togruta decidió quedarse un tiempo más incluso después de reparar su nave para encontrar la otra extraña presencia dentro del rango de fuerza de ella.

()

-¿Qué quieres decir con que quiere conocer a Ezra?- preguntó Ahsoka cruzando los brazos al jedi de ojos verdes el cual tampoco estaba muy alegre por la noticia. -¿Y que pasaría si no accedemos?

-No nos dirá información.- contestó Hera molesta ante la noticia.

 _Hera y Kanan cruzaban la puerta rejada para llegar a un cuarto de paredes blancas causando que por la luz se les encandilaran los ojos al entrar por primera vez pero después de unos momentos sus ojos se adaptaron a aquel ambiente, y justo en la esquina entre dos paredes pudieron ver una figura sentada de piernas cruzadas y que les miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada aterradora y algo psicótica, así asustando a cualquiera._

 _-Quieren información, solo hablaré con el padawan Ezra Bridger._

-Vaya, eso si es un problema.- comentó Hera quedándose pensante unos momentos tratando de tomar la decisión de si o no enviar a Ezra a hablar con Barriss, pero la decisión caía específicamente sobre Kanan, el maestro del chico, el cual comentó que tomaría hasta el día siguiente para declarar su decisión así como hacerla, dejando a Hera y a Ahsoka solas en el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que estaban teniendo la conversación justo en frente de la puerta de la cocina, donde Ezra estaba jugando silenciosamente holoajedrez en la mesa escuchando su conversación.

Movió el peón dos casillas, un movimiento sutil pero parte de una más grande estrategia, de ahí sacó al alfil negro unas ochos casillas, una perfecta distracción pero peligrosa a la vez.

Crear estrategias siempre había sido el fuerte del chico, pero por mala suerte la tripulación nunca se enteró. Tal vez era hora de que lo hicieran en un momento u otro.

El enemigo aún tiene a los dos alfiles, los caballeros de espadas relucientes que protegían su lado, a la torre el musculo que con su fuerza bruta protegía a los demás y atacaba ferozmente, aunque dentro de toda esa coraza existía un alma sensible y totalmente vulnerable. También tenía a los dos caballos, dos guerreras que a pesar de no ser muy fuertes muestran gran agilidad e inteligencia, y al final un peón, el que a pesar de ser el más débil mostraba ser una gran amenaza.

¿Con cuál empezarían primero?

 **Bueno, hacía ya tiempo que no publicaba jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y que hayan entendido la ultima parte jejje**

 **Misterio XD**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguno esta emocionado por el 24 de octubre? Ya saben, cuando sale el siguiente capítulo de la segunda temporada de Star Wars Rebels, si ese mismo**

 **Enn fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y no se les vaya a olvidar comentra, se los agradecería mucho además de que quiero saber que es lo que opinan de la historia**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kanan a su padawan quien estaba encogiéndose en sus hombros mientras su maestro le daba una mirada tan potente que el chico sentía que le iba a atravesar la cabeza de un solo.

-Que creo que esta misión con la información de Barriss es una mala idea.- repitió de nuevo el chico. –Además de que todo lo que sale de su cabeza son puras cosas sin sentido.

-Así como tú.- añadió Sabine con cierta ironía que alertó a Ezra dentro de sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A que estos últimos días has dicho muchas cosas sin sentido, o que más bien no entiendo.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero.- continuó el chico aumentando un poco la voz. –No confío en esta información ni en Barriss.

-Ezra estate agradecido de que no te "envenenó" a través de la fuerza.- comentó Kanan. –O que a Hera o a mí no los ha hecho.

-Pero eso no quita que ese planeando algo detrás de la manga o más bien el chaleco de fuerza.- dijo el chico con una risilla ante la ironía que nadie pareciera entender más que el.

Hera solo miraba al chico como si algo le estuviese pasando, pero sobre la misión que iban a realizar gracias a una información que Barriss le otorgó a Ezra, pues por alguna razón solo quiso hablar con el.

-Ezra.- llamó la twi´lek pero el chico solo se le quedó mirando con extrañeza y curiosidad en su rostro, sorprendiendo a la piloto del fantasma. -¿Qué sucede Ezra?

-No, nada.- respondió recostándose en el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar?

Hera se quedó pensando sobre si realmente hacer la pregunta que iba a plantearle al espectro seis, pero debería investigar más en caso de que Ezra le fuera a ocultar la verdad, si es que había una razonable.

Por el otro lado Kanan solo notaba lo preocupado que se veía Ezra acerca de la misión, y en parte el jedi esperaba que a su padawan no le diera un ataque de nervios o pánico, porque pareciera como si fuera a explotar.

-Todo saldrá bien Ezra.

()

-¿Por qué quieres entrenar tres días antes de la misión?- preguntó el chico a su maestro que estaba sentado sobre una roca mientras Ezra estaba parado sobre otra.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No me cuestiones.

-Siempre dices eso cada vez que tu me estás cuestionando.- replicó el padawan sorprendiendo a su maestro.

-Bueno, empecemos.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué?

El chico negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos y bajándose de la roca para caminar hacia el interior de la nave sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Kanan solo miraba boquiabierto a la reacción un tanto maleducada del chico, por lo que sintiéndose ofendido se paró de aquella roca caminando para entrar a la nave, pero lo que no sabía era que Ezra lo estaba esperando a la vuelta con un globo lleno de agua con colorante, ya que, primera: si manchaba los pasillos Hera lo iba a matar, segunda: el tinte tardaría más que se le quitase de la cara a Kanan.

Mientras más se acercaba Kanan hacia donde estaba Ezra, este no podía sentir al chico a través de la fuerza por más que intentase, pero no sentía su presencia. El jedi dio un paso más para dar vuelta hacia el siguiente pasillo y justo ahí fue sorprendido por un globo de agua con colorante en la cara que explotó inmediatamente al contacto, el chico solo miró como explotaba el objeto de plástico liberando agua color azul marino sobre lacara de su maestro y se empezó a reírse a su maestro quien mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un momento hasta que pasó su mano sobre ellos dejando una raya de su color normal de piel normal y lo demás de su rostro azul.

El jedi se reiría en ese momento, si no le hubieran hecho la broma directamente a el. Al menos su padawan ya había recuperado una personalidad alegre y audaz que siempre había tenido, pero temía que se hiciera demasiado bromista, más de lo que ya era.

Lo que significaba que tal vez Barriss no le había hecho nada al chico, y quizá la ex jedi quería redimirse de alguna manera.

-Kanan.- el jedi de ojos verdes salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su padawan, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo con su cabello color cuervo cubriendo su rostro. -¿A qué te recordó la explosión del globo?- preguntó con una voz leve y con un tono que parecía retórico de cierta manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es bastante obvio.- replicó el chico con sus hombros temblando, de repente se dio la vuelta así dándole la espalda a su maestro quien tenía extrañeza sobre su rostro. –Pero lo dejaremos para otro día.

Kanan no sabía que pensar.

Eso fue realmente extraño.

()

Los días pasaron realmente rápido, y Ezra había visto a Barriss unas cuantas veces, unas oficiales y otras a escondidas. Unas ciertas veces Ezra mintió diciendo que no consiguió información cuando lo era lo contrario, y nadie lograba ver a través de las mentiras del chico, al parecer se les olvidaba que era prácticamente un profesional en eso.

El chico estaba sentado sobre la mesa con el tablero de holoajedrez en frente de el, mientras movía su lado del tablero, en el otro lado no había nadie. Ya que Ezra moviera su peón cerca de la línea final del lado de su enemigo. -¿Moverás esa pieza?- se murmuró a si mismo el chico moviendo a la Reina negra de su "contrincante" a comerse a su peón, para que esta fuera comido por la torre blanca de Ezra poniendo al rey negro en jaque mate. –Gané.

-¿Con quién hablas Ezra?- preguntó Sabine entrando a la cocina y el chico solo la miró un momento y le replicó que no estaba hablando con nadie.

Ese día Ezra no traía su usual traje naranja, sino una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones grises oscuro, y por supuesto estaba utilizando sus nuevos guantes sobre sus manos. Y eso era porque el chico tenía que entrar sin ser visto a una base imperial o de un grupo de piratas que Barriss les había informado.

-Por certo, ¿nunca me vas a platicar sobre tus discusiones con Barriss verdad?- preguntó Sabine seriamente al joven padawan que caminaba a su lado.

Todo el mundo había estado curiosos sobre que hablaba con Barriss, pero había algo que impedía que lo dijera.

 _-Ezra, Ezra, si quieres mi información prometerás que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te diré, excepto claro por la información imperial._

 _-Esta bien.- afirmó el chico algo inseguro con escalofríos._

 _-Oh, ¿también sientes esos escalofríos?- preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer en chaleco de fuerza, el chico asintió. –Siempre funciona pensar en lo que odias y se te quita._

 _-Sabes que no haré eso._

 _-Por que los jedi no deben sentir odio.- se burlaba Barriss. –Claro, déjame decirte algo, los jedi sienten odio sin saberlo, y no hace falta decir que no eres un jedi, eres diferente, al igual que yo._

 _-¡No soy como tú!- gritó el chico cambiando su mirada a una más agresiva y psicótica parecida a la de Barriss._

 _-Claro que no, tu eres tú, y yo soy yo. Pero aquí la cuestión es que tampoco eres como ellos.- replicó la mujer de piel verde tratando de pararse. –Los jedi se confían entre sí, y tu no eres un jedi, por lo tanto. ¿Por qué deberías confiar en uno?- preguntó sacando una mano del chaleco y poniéndola en la barbilla de Ezra levantando su mirada hacia ella._

 _-No, no puedes ser tú.- dijo el chico con susto en su voz y mientras se tiraba al suelo rodeándose a si mismo con los brazos. –Tu también estabas ahí, encerrada, torturada, como fenómenos._

 _-Sí._

 _-Ya no soy esa persona, he cambiado._

 _-Yo creía eso, pero ,¿qué sentido hay en negar quien eres y en tu habliidad? El inquisidor cree que unas inyecciones le harán sentir mejor pero se equivoca solo lo están matando._

 _-Deja de entrar a mi cabeza.- murmuró el chico sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza._

 _-Pero, si Ezra, tu mismo te estás atacando.¿Acaso no ves? Eres un monstruo, al igual que yo._

 ** _Bueno, fin del capítulo, perdón si lo hice algo confuso o algo jejejee_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado_**

 ** _Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el nuevo capítulo de la 2da temporada?_**

 ** _Estuvo muy genial y ya quiero que salga el otro, de seguro estará muy bueno_**

 ** _Jejejje_**

 ** _Otra vez, lo siento si el capítulo fue alg corto, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además ya vienen exámenes_** ** _L_**

 ** _Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre_**

 ** _60 dias, mañana 59 días más_**

 ** _No se les olvidé comentar se los agradecería mucho_**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Kanan! Despierta.- el jedi podía oír a la distancia varios gritos repetitivos de Hera que parecían ser distantes, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo reaccionar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, abriendo los ojos repentinamente y levantándose abruptamente tratando de tomar aire lo más que podía. Esta vez en de despertar en un pastizal, era en el fantasma, pero la cuestión era que no recordaba haber regresado ahí. Volteó hacia los lados y notó a todos los tripulantes del fantasma excepto al padawan Ezra Bridger, alarmándolo inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde esta Ezra?- preguntó el jedi alarmándose.

-Pensé que tu sabrías eso.- le replicó Hera con una mirada dudosa.

-Solo recuerdo que estábamos corriendo en un pasillo, y de ahí una conversación, no recuerdo de que exactamente y de ahí solo oscuridad.

-Vaya, eso es mucho menos que la vez pasada.- comentó Sabine cruzando los brazos en desesperación.

-Ni siquiera logramos realizar toda la misión.- dijo el lasat desanimado. –De nuevo.

Kanan se sentó en el piso metálico mirando al vacío tal y como lo hacía Ezra, ganando varias miradas de preocupación por parte del resto de la tripulación.

-Por favor no me digas que tu también harás lo mismo de perder la mirada.- el jedi levantó la mirada ante al comentario del lasat sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No realmente, solo estaba tratando de pensar. Es que pienso realmente lento.- replicó el jedi pasándose las manos sobre la cara, la cual por alguna razón sentía entumida.

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Hera. La estrategia de Kanan funcionó tal y como lo esperaba.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó el jedi cambiando su tono de voz y expresión a una más seria.

-Nos dirigimos a donde dejamos la nave con Barriss, vamos a interrogarla y averiguar si ella ayudó a tendernos esta trampa.- respondió Sabine enojada ante la situación.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Kana ganando una mirada de incredulidad de parte de los ojos de la tripulación.

-Tal vez no te guste.

()

El espacio a veces podía ser hermoso, ver la infinidad de estrellas, las que podrían ser soles y las que simplemente podrían ser estrellas que hace ya tiempo estaban muertas, así como los planetas que podían estar rodeándolas. Tantas presencias con solo una mirada, realmente no las podía sentir pero algo le decía que estaban ahí, viviendo su vida normalmente, algo que ella había perdido desde hace tiempo, así como cualquiera con conexión a la fuerza.

Un ejemplo era ella, Barriss Ofee, ahora en una nave imperial esperando en un pasillo a que llegara su compañero el Gran Inquisidor.

-¿Qué haces? Deberías inyectarte.- le dijo una voz con acento imperial detrás de ella.

-Lo supieras si tu no te inyectarás. Es como una crónica de una muerte anunciada.

-Lástima, porque así entrenaré al padawan sentando en esa celda.- replicó con palabras como veneno, pero Barriss le sonrió amenazadoramente con un aura oscura a la cual hasta el jedi podría temerle.

-Yo le enseñaré el verdadero potencial de sus habilidades.

Hubo un silencio de tensión entre los dos poseedores de la fuerza hasta que ambos notaron algo en la fuerza, el Inquisidor solo expresaba cierto temor ante la presencia proveniente del pasillo de celdas pero la mujer de piel verde solo sonreía.

-Eso prueba que yo le enseñaré.- dijo Barriss al pau´an frente a ella. –Pero no te preocupes te dejaré empezar.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Inquisidor quien dejó a la mujer de piel verde a seguir mirando hacia la ventana mirando a las infinitas estrellas desplegando su resplandeciente luz.

El Inquisidor caminaba hacia un pasillo con muchas celdas pero solo unas cuantas estaban ocupadas por rebeldes, espías y el chico al que iba a ver en su celda. Los pasillos estaban inusualmente fríos, pero era por una razón, para desesperar a los prisioneros, hacerlos producir temor a la muerte con el frío que los aniquilaba poco a poco.

El chico iba a caer tarde o temprano al vacío de su mente, y no había nada que lo pudiera evitar.

()

 **Bueno, normalmente no hago esto de hacer un comentario en medio de un capítulo, y la primera vez que lo hice fue en esta historia XD**

 **Pero nada mas para explicar que normalmente no hago esto de un salto de tiempo o time skip como se llame, pero lo haré para hacer la trama interesante, ya saben misteriosa….**

 **Así que poderes del time skip:** _ **ACTIVADOSSSSSSSS}**_

 _ **Pam**_

 _ **Paaam**_

 _ **PAAAAAAMM!**_

 **WHOOSHHH A EMPEZAR:**

Cada vez más cerca, solo unos cuantos metros, un pasillo más, más pasos, correr rápidamente con la pistola en mano, y con Sabine y Zeb a su lado corriendo a máxima velocidad. Los troopers no los estaban persiguiendo pero podía aparecer en cualquier minuto que podrían. Kanan estaba contando las celdas para asegurarse de saber cual era, ya que no entendía los números inscritos en estas. 1234….1235….1236

Ya casi llegaban.

-¿Seguro que no lo sientes en la fuerza?- preguntó Sabine a Kanan quien le negó con la cabeza.

-De seguro le inyectaron algo para ocultar su firma en la fuerza.

-¡Esta es!- gritó Zeb sorprendiendo a todos de que supiera leer los números en las puertas. Sabine se acercó a los paneles de seguro de la puerta y con un brazo de droide la abrió, tal y como Ezra le enseñó una vez.

 _-Entonces, ¿cómo abres cerraduras?- preguntó Sabine al chico que estaba limpiando unas herramientas de dentro de su mochila blanca con un pequeño trapo, unas pinzas, agua y chico la volteó a ver con una mirada de extrañeza haciendo que la mandaloriana se sintiera algo incomoda y esta desplazó la mirada hacia otra parte._

 _-Bueno, en verdad no es difícil.- le replicó el chico sacando el brazo de droide de su mochila para limpiarlo. –Solo tienes que saber el punto débil de la cerradura.-_

 _-No capté._

 _-Bueno, ven te enseñaré con la cerradura del cuarto de comida. ¿Le ponen seguro verdad?- preguntó el chico de manera intuitiva pero la mandaloriana le negó con la cabeza dejando al chico sorprendido ante eso. –Entonces será el de tu cuarto._

 _-¿Por qué la de la mía?- preguntó la chica aumentando su volumen de voz haciendo que el chico se encogiera en sus hombros._

 _-En caso de que la descompongas._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-No te preocupes eres muy lista, lo lograras a la primera.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa inocente y típica de el. Caminaron hasta llegar en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Sabine, la cual estaba casi sellada por el seguro electrónico de la puerta, al verlo Ezra chifló._

 _-No esta tan mal esta cerradura. ¿La modificaste verdad?_

 _-Sí. ¡Pero como la abrirías tu?_

 _El chico se incoó y con el brazo de droide de su mano creó una fisura en el costado de la caja del panel, separó las tenazas del brazo y metió una mientras con la otra abría un poco la tapa del panel mostrando unos cables de varios colores al verlos el chico levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa e impresión. Jaló un cable azul y lo cortó con las uñas, luego empujó un cable morado hacia la esquina. Quitó el brazo de droide cerrando el panel e inmediatamente presionó el botón de abrir y la puerta instantáneamente se recorrió dejando el cuarto de Sabine abriendo y a la mandaloriana boquiabierta._

 _-¿Ves? No es difícil._

 _-¿Pero por qué la medio abriste y cómo le hiciste si le hice más ajustes a la cerradura?- preguntó la mandaloriana examinando el panel._

 _-Bueno, solo dañé la memoria de la contraseña, y medio abro el panel para que no noten que la cerradura fue forzada._

 _-Wow._

Sabien cerró el panel y presionó el botón de abrir. La celda ya no estaba con seguro dejando pasar a los rebeldes a una celda inusualmente fría, donde buscaron y vieron al chico recostado en la banca inconsciente.

-Ezra.- le dijo Kanan alegremente pero el chico no respondió sino que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta conectado a ese liquido.- señaló Sabine a un pequeño cable atado a la muñeca del chico.

-¿Lo medicaron?- preguntó Kanan con tristeza en su voz mientras le quitaba aquel cablecillo de la muñeca a su inconsciente padawan.

-No es momento de ver eso, hay que llevarnos una muestra de eso en caso de cualquier cosa, e irnos, puedo oír los pasos de los troopers que vienen.- comentó Zeb acercándose para cargar a Ezra en sus brazos, notando que traía una atuendo de ropa distinto. Una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y un suéter de tela delgada color gris.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta por la que entraron, derivando varios soldados hasta que se encontraron con la nave abierta por la rampa flotando en el aire, se apresuraron y saltaron hacia esta elevándose aún más en el aire y cerrando la rampa dejándolos ahora a la pelea espacial que por alguna razón no parecía estar pasando, y eso se notaba ya que los gritos por parte de Hera no se escucharon.

-Deberíamos llevar a Ezra al cuarto que comparto con el.- dijo el lasat cargándolo nuevamente para llevarlo hacia tal lugar.

-"No te preocupes Ezra pronto todo volverá a la normalidad".- pensó Kanan acomodándole el cabello a su padawan quien seguía inconsciente. –"Estás a salvo, aquí con nosotros."

()

-Ya me siento aliviado de que ese chico maniático se haya ido.- dijo un trooper al otro mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Más bien no sé porque los rebeldes querrían rescatar una persona así.- le contestó el otro trooper quien inmediatamente se tiró en el piso gritando de dolor agarrándose la cabza mientras su compañero observaba en pánico, cuando de repente los gritos pararon y el trooper se dejó de moverse, un silencio lleno la sala, su compañero solo observaba el cadáver de su amigo en el suelo, esperando a que fuera su turno.

-Lo siento Srita. Ofee.- dijo el otro trooper esperando su turno.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- le contestó una figura en traje negro dándole la espalda. –Tu turno ha llegado.

 **Chan chan chaaaan**

 **Bueno, ha sido el final de este bello capítulo jejej**

 **Espero les haya gustado y que puedan comentar y así, ya que quiero conocerlos más y etc**

 **Por fin, salí de semanas de exámenes y me encuentro feliz como una lombriz oh yeah**

Hasta la próxima

Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeiiii por finnnnn!**

 **Ya tengo una compu para escribir ,me encuentro feliz de verdad jjajaja**

 **Casi llorro, miauuuuuuuu**

 **Bueno ahora sí, a escribir supongo jaja**

 **A empezar:**

 **EL VACÏO**

El espacio casi todo el tiempo era hermoso y lleno de vida más allá de lo que uno se podía imaginar, se suponía que eso era, a menos que claro te disparen a tu nave y probablemente uno explote. Kanan ahora mismo no podía observar las lejanas estrellas que le rodeaban a la nave, solo estaba sentado sobre un pequeño banco observando a su inconsciente padawan que seguía de la misma manera en la que lo rescataron. El jedi con la ayuda médica de Zeb revisaron al chico, y descubrieron que tenía varias heridas de algunos meses que ya estaban cerrando y otras que eran más recientes. Incluso pudieron ver que el cabello del chico estaba algo decolorado, Kanan no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que pudo haber pasado su joven padawan durante esos meses que estuvo prisionero bajo el Imperio.

Y si Barriss tenía algo que ver con ese evento.

-Kanan, si sigues así serás tu el enfermo y no Ezra.- comentó Hera recostándose en el marco de la pared con brazos cruzados mientras el jedi solo salía lentamente del trance en el que se encontraba.

-No puedo evitarlo Hera, el nos dijo que no fuéramos.- le replicó Kanan tallándose los ojos suavemente esperando que su padawan despertará en ese momento para recibirlo de brazos abiertos.

-No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, Barriss nos engañó. –comentó la twi´lek con enojo en su voz. –Bueno, ven la comida ya esta lista.

Kanan miró una ultima vez al rostro inconsciente del chico antes de salir del cuarto y caminar junto a Hera hacia la cocina donde de seguro estaban los demás tripulantes, y así era.

El jedi de alguna manera sentía que esta situación los había acercado más, en especial a Sabine que usualmente siempre comía sola y entrenaba sola. Todos seguían en la espera de que Ezra despertará.

-¿Todavía no despierta?- preguntó el lasat con un aura de preocupación en su habla, y al oír la respuesta solo se llevó una desilusión de tener que estar en la espera de volver hablar con el chico del que tanto se había encariñado desde que se unió al Fantasma.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que le inyectaron.- comentó Sabine algo pensativa sobre su comida. – Es un sedativo, pero uno demasiado fuerte, yo creo que despertara en unos cuantos días.- terminó de decir la chica tratando de elevar los ánimos a toda su tripulación, aunque ella sabía que el chico debió de haber despertado hace ya días desde que lo rescataron de custodia imperial.

Todos empezaron a comer a cabo de una conversación alivianada sobre como los troopers pareciera que nunca le atinan a su objetivo, todos reían muy alegremente y se hacían bromas unos a otros. El único que pareciera no adaptarse a la conversación era Kanan, quien solo estaba callado prácticamente admirando su comida sobre la mesa, revolviéndola con el tenedor una y otra vez hasta que se hizo machaca de lo que solía ser ese alimento. Sentía como una presencia en la fuerza que apareció de la nada, le parecía similar pero más fría y agresiva pero a la vez pasiva y cálida, era un sentimiento bastante extraño. Después de un breve momento notó que esta aura estaba en la nave con el, a unos cuantos pasos, era claramente Ezra. El jedi se paró apresuradamente hacia el cuarto donde estaba Ezra, dejando al resto de la tripulación confundidos ante la retirada tan apresurada por parte del jedi.

-¡Ezra!- gritó Kanan abriendo la puerta encontrando a su padawan sentado sobre la cama mirando obsoletamente a la pared. Luego este volteó lentamente para ver al jedi, sus ojos no se podían ver muy bien en la oscuridad, pero Kanan pudo notar su expresión vacía y fría. Al principio pensó que solo era confusión por parte del chico, pero estaba equivocado.

Ezra levantó su mano hacia el jedi, cuando de repente Kanan sentía que no podía respirar. Se sentía sorprendido y le preguntaba una y otra vez al chico que estaba haciendo pero este continuaba ahorcándolo con una mirada vacía y fría. Kanan se quedaba sin aliento, y su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más y más hasta que lo único que podía ver era el foco sobre ellos.

-Ezra.- susurró el jedi al chico. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue algo corto**

 **L**

 **Pero ahorita me siento algo oxidada y no se porque jejej**

 **Creo que no he escrito en un buen rato jajaj**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no se les olvide comentar lo que opinen, o si tienen una duda o algo**

 **¿por cierto, mañana es miércoles?**

 **Yeiii, eso significa star wars rebels jejej**

 **Yeii**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, supongo que leyeron el capítulo pasado, espero les haya gustado ;)**

 **Ahora haré un capítulo más largo jejje**

 **Y veré si puedo incluir cosas de la segunda temporada de star wars rebels, ya saben para estar actualizados etc. etc. jajaj**

 **Ok**

 **A empezar:**

-Ezra, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Tiempo, el tiempo se acababa, el aire se acababa y solo podía oír voces lejanas, y ver a la mano de su padawan moverse hacia varias direcciones y con ella ondas de fuerza que el jedi apenas podría describir. De repente notó a Hera volando hacia el techo con una increíble velocidad y un sonido hueco que le siguió, Kanan hubiera intentado moverse para ayudarla pero no podía hacer nada, sentía como si lo jalaran hacia un vacío, ¿así se sentía morir?

De repente oyó el sonido de un dardo veloz, después de unos segundos el jedi volvió a respirar. Trató de mantenerse despierto pero fue vencido y cayó inconsciente al piso frente a el.

-Ezra..-suspiró el jedi en su mente.

()

Pasaron unas horas y Kanan despertó de un solo golpe tomando la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, y no pudo evitar notar que estaba en la enfermería del fantasma junto a Hera que tenía unas vendas a lo largo de todo su torso. Quien notó que el jedi se había despertado, por lo que se le acercó poniéndose encima una chaqueta.

-Kanan, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hera sosteniéndole la mano.

-¿Qué pasó?- el rostro de la twi´lek se llenó de tristeza tras la pregunta del jedi, pero Kanan notó cierta confusión también. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con Sabine y Zeb pasando a través de ella encontrándose con los líderes de la tripulación.

-Kanan, esto será algo difícil para ti tal y como lo fue para todos. Pero Ezra trató de matarte.

De ahí no hubo más palabras por parte de nadie solo un silencio abrumador mientras el espectro 1 trataba de resolver lo que le habían dicho, un dolor en su pecho y su mente vinieron, era decepción. Pero no hacia su padawan sino a si mismo, pues el nunca pudo comprender a su padawan por lo que no lo pudo salvar de aquella oscuridad que lo trataba de dominar.

-Quiero verlo.- dice Kanan con una mirada decisiva mientras se intentaba parar de aquella camilla con cierto esfuerzo solo para ser detenido por Hera.

-Ezra esta ahora preso en el Fénix, pues tienen mejor seguridad allá y la atención que el necesita, y por lo que acaba de suceder no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vea.- comentó la twi´lek con tristeza en su voz.

-Pero hay una persona que tal vez pueda hablar con él, sin que intenté matarlo.- comenta Ahsoka entrando por la puerta sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación con su presencia que salió de la nada.

-¿Y serías tú?- preguntó Sabine cruzando los brazos pero Ahsoka solo le sonrió en un sarcasmo casi indetectable.

-Claro que no.- respondió la togruta recostándose el marco de la puerta con cierta decepción en sus ojos, volteó a mirar a Kanan dándole a saber sutilmente que tenía que hablar con el. – Yo solía ser un jedi, y por lo que creo Barriss fue responsable de la captura de Ezra, y ella no estaba de acuerdo en la manera de operar de los jedi.

-¿A quién sugieres entonces?- preguntó el lasat ya confundido ante tanto misterio que hacia la togruta ante cualquier situación.

-Rex.

-¿Rex? ¿Por qué él? El dejó esta tripulación por una misión.- replicó la mandaloriana algo sorprendida.

-Sí, pero a una misión para rescatar unos clones que no cumplieron Orden 66.- comentó Hera notando como se oscureció la mirada de los dos jedi presentes.

-Rex dijo que llegara en un día o dos, por mientras descansen.- terminó de decir la togruta saliendo de aquella enfermería hacia el pasillo metálico para dejar a la tripulación hablar sobre el padawan.

Ahsoka no podía evitar pensar en las pistas que no notó antes de la captura del chico, y como nos la escuchó. Ahora mismo de seguro el chico se estaba despertando del efecto de aquel dardo que Sabine le disparó para que dejara de ahorcar a Kanan, sin contar lastimar a Hera aún más, le sorprendió que la twi´lek aun fuera capaz de caminar después de ese ataque por parte de Ezra.

Los doctores del Fénix aun no eran capaces de decirle nada sobre la condición del chico, aparentemente físicamente estaba bien, pero quien sabe como se encontraba mentalmente.

-Comandante Sato.- saludó Ahsoka con cierto carisma sorprendiendo al oficial bastante.

-Saludos Fulcrum.- replicó el comandante abriendo un cajón de su pequeña oficina sacando un portafolio. –Aquí están los resultados médicos que pidió, es algo impactante no saber que sucede dentro de la mente del chico.

-Su nombre es Ezra.- aclaró la ex jedi tomando los papeles en su mano para revisarlos ella misma, aunque la verdad era que no poseía conocimientos médicos más que los primeros auxilios pero siempre era bueno mantener apariencias, en especial con el Comandante. Pues Ahsoka sospechaba que este hombre era capaz de tomar medidas drásticas en caso de que el chico tratase de lastimar a un tripulante del escuadrón Fénix, y eso le traía preocupación a la togruta.

-Veo que desconfía de mí.

-Me ha dado varias razones para hacerlo Comandante.- replicó Ahsoka recordando ciertos eventos del pasado.

El señor Sato sonrió levemente.

-Tal vez, pero el chico es una amenaza.- Ahsoka cerró los puños fuertemente. –Pero también ha sido un rebelde y aliado que cree en la libertad y justicia, créame cuando le dijo que eso no lo olvido fácil, pero si hiere esos principios o a sus aliados, tomaré las medidas que necesite hacer.

-Tal y como lo haré yo para protegerlo. Solo recuerde no quiero ser su enemiga Comandante.

-Que así sea.

Así salió Ahsoka salió a paso firme de aquella oficina, en parte maldiciendo tener al comandante de aliado y por otra parte agradeciendo tenerlo de su lado.

Una presencia fría cruzó por la mente de la togruta, pero esta presencia luego se tornó cálida y cambió de nuevo a ser fría sin anuncio alguno. Ahsoka no analizó mucho esta presencia solo se dirigió hacia donde emanaba esa presencia tan extraña. Caminó hacia el ala médica saludando a todos los soldados que le hablaban, pero hubo unos a los que solo les sonrió levemente pues estaba concentrada en no perder ese camino.

En unos cuantos minutos llegó a lo que parecía ser la ultima habitación, pero a los ojos de la togruta parecía más ser una celda que nada. Obviamente no podía entrar porque tenía seguro la puerta, además de que el aura dentro de la celda mostró una hostilidad al sentir la presencia de la ex jedi frente a la puerta.

Así que entró al cuarto continuo que tenía un vidrio con vista a la habitación. Ahsoka miró a través del vidrio y vio una celda de paredes blancas con pisos blancos, pareciera de una institución mental, después notó al chico sentado en la esquina de aquella blanca celda atado con un chaleco de fuerza que lo sostenía fuertemente, ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Ezra estaba temblando, y murmurándose a si mismo unas palabras que la togruta no lograba entender realmente.

Ezra ya no estaba ahí, esto era otra persona distinta al que conocían.

Ahsoka llevó su mano a la boca en sorpresa hasta que oyó una voz.

-No me agrada tu presencia Fulcrum, así que vete o muere.

 **Buano, el próximo capítulo va a salir Rex así que todo bien jejje**

 **Espero les haya gustado este más largo capítulo, y por favor comenten lo que opinan**

 **Un gusto…**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe,**

 **Nuyen236**


	16. Chapter 16

La nave conocido como el Star Fighter navegaba suavemente a través del infinito espacio hacia una dirección no especifica, solo se les pidió navegar sin rumbo, y si faltaban recursos simplemente esperar a que un transporte los dejara. Cada día las misiones se hacían una y otra vez más aburridas hasta el punto de no hacer nada en absoluto, rebeldes venían y salían, tal vez no vivos pero definitivamente dejaban el lugar de una u otra manera.

-Srita. Barriss, ha llegado otro rebelde para interrogación.- dijo un trooper a Barriss quien le daba la espalda mirando las infinitas estrellas frente a ella, en busca de la presencia del chico que hace poco había dejado la nave.

-¿Otro? ¿Interrogación? Sin Ezra no será divertido.- replicó en cierto tono de lamento. –Usaremos la misma táctica de antes.-ordenó la ex jedi volteando a ver al asustado soldado.

-¿Envío a alguien para hacer el trabajo?- preguntó el soldado con una voz tambaleante.

-No te preocupes colega, lo haré yo misma.- respondió Barriss con una sonrisa. –Pero sola.

Barriss caminó hacia una celda en un pasillo cerca de donde estaba Ezra encerrado antes trayéndole así cierta nostalgia a la joven mujer. Abrió la puerta, pero no sin antes enderezar su postura y arreglar el velo que traía puesto. Bajó las escaleras de la celda lo más elegante posible y atemorizante.

-Vaya, Ephraim. ¿Otra vez escapando?- preguntó intuitivamente al hombre esposado frente a ella.

-¿Dónde esta Mira?

-Reunida con tu hijo, ¿Ezra se llamaba?- enojo surgió en la mirada del hombre que empezaba a respirar fuertemente pero trataba de controlar su evidente enojo hacia la ex jedi.

-¿Qué estás implicando?- preguntó neutralmente el hombre de ojos zafiro.

-Nada específicamente, solo ten cuidado de no tratar de escapar, por eso esta vez te pusimos esposas.- comentó Barriss tratando de ser cómica mucho para la extrañeza de Ephraim. –No vaya a ser que tengas el mismo talento de tu hijo para escapar.

Eran las primeras noticias que recibía de su hijo, Ezra. Cada día que pasaba el y Mira siempre conversaban sobre como habrá crecido su hijo, aunque ambos sabían que bien podría estar muerto, pero trataban de tener la esperanza de reunirse con el de nuevo, y comprobar si todo lo que habían predicho para su hijo que cumplió, o simplemente fue un sueño que ambos querían tener.

-Nos veremos muy seguido, Ephraim, aunque no esperes lo mismo de tu esposa.

()

-Kanan, ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó una enfermera del Fénix a Kanan.

-Ya me lo ha preguntado cada cinco minutos.- la enfermera no replicó, lo que significaba que dentro de otras cinco minutos volvería a preguntar para el disgusto del jedi.

Aunque eso era menor comparado con otras preocupaciones que rondaban su mente, todas girando alrededor de su padawan, Ezra.

Estos cuantos meses sin el chico se sintieron algo vacíos, aunque el tratara de mantener a todos optimistas ante el tema, pero realmente solo era una pantalla de humo que pareciera ser notada a simple vista. Justo ahí, el jedi se daba cuenta de la enorme pantalla que solía tener el chico en las misiones, en entrenamiento y ante cualquier situación, a veces se arrepentía de no haberlo notado antes incluso cuando claramente el chico deseaba que así lo hicieran, pero nunca fue así. Kanan cayó en esa pantalla que lo cegó.

-Vaya, si que te apalearon.- comentó una voz muy conocida. Cuando Kanan subió la mirada notó que no era nadie más que Rex, el clon que hacía ya unos meses se había unido a la Alianza Rebelde en contra del Imperio. Aun así Kanan solo le replicó con una falsa sonrisa.

-No esperaba verte aquí.- replicó Kanan haciendo señas que apenas el clon podía entender, pero si lo suficiente para entender el mensaje principal.

-La comandante Tano ya le dio permiso para salir de guardia.- dijo Rex a la enfermera, quien puso cara incrédula volteando los ojos mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación. –Siento que no le agradas.

-Entonces compartimos un sentimiento mutuo.- el clon rió levemente. -¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? Fue bastante larga por cierto.

-Los clones ya estaban muertos, resultó ser una trampa. Entré y vi como los asesinaban, además de que eran traidores a la República.

-Lamento oír eso.

-Pero no vine para hablar de eso.- comentó el clon poniéndose más serio.

-Ezra.

-¿El fue el que te ahorcó no es así?- preguntó Rex, Kanan asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que Ahsoka te enviara a hablar con el.

-Dice que no habrá tanto peligro, pues creen que este en contra de ti y de tu tripulación.

-¿Cómo podrían ellos saber eso?- exclamó el jedi. –¡Ellos no son su tripulación, ellos no lo conocen como yo!

-Ya veremos.- replicó cuestionando el clon mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, Kanan solo se paró y lo siguió a paso enojado. Caminaron fuera del ala médica hasta lo que parecía ser un ala médica mucho más tenebrosa y vacía. Kanan notó la presencia de Ezra pero parecía distorsionada y con estática, por suerte el chico no pudo detectar al jedi.

Pararon de caminar al llegar en frente de una puerta blanca de metal y una de madera al lado de esta. Rex volteó para ver a Kanan a los ojos antes de entrar con una mirada decidida.

-Ve a aquella habitación, ahí esta Ahsoka. –ordenó el clon al jedi, quien entró lentamente por la puerta indicada. –Tal vez no este muy de acuerdo que estés ahí, pero dile que yo te lo ordené.

-Tu no me das ordenes

-Solo haz lo que te pido.- Kana giró los ojos y Rex esperó afuera a que le indicarán que pasara a la celda, tomó un fuerte respiro mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le pudiera estar esperando.

()

-Kanan, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ahsoka levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada arreglando ciertos papeles. Kanan no pudo evitar notar sus evidentes ojeras.

-Es mi padawan, pienso verlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- replicó Ahsoka suavemente para la sorpresa del jedi de ojos verdes.

()

Rex oyó un pequeño sonido robótico salir de la puerta, el clon no esperó y la empujó para entrar a un cuarto completamente blanco con un vidrio polarizado a su derecha, volteó a verlo por un momento ya que sabía que ahí se encontraban Ahsoka y Kanan.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que notó al chico agachado en el suelo murmurando cosas a si mismo, también notó sus manos llenas de pintura mientras pintaba sobre unas hojas de colores. Rex le dio la vuelta al chico para quedar frente a el. Los dibujos no tenían sentido. Eran varias figuras de distintos colores en una hoja de color oscuro, el piso blanco estaba todo manchado de distintos colores y el chico estaba sobre este desastre delirando.

-¿Ezra?-no hubo respuesta hasta unos cuantos segundos cuando el chico levantó su cabeza lentamente revelando una cara manchada de pintura negra resaltando mucho el color de sus ojos.

-Las luces. Siempre están ahí, no fue mi culpa, no lo fue.- decía Ezra mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Ezra.

-¡Déjame en paz! Tu eres responsable.- exclamó el chico dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. –Tu eres el que siempre comete errores no yo.

Rex se había quedado sin palabras, hasta que notó algo. Ezra no estaba hablando con el, sino con alguien más. El clon nunca había visto a una persona en ese estado y definitivamente uno que fuera adolescente, pero algo que si había visto era el estrés post traumatico en sus compañeros soldados.

-Las luces, las luces, búscalas encuéntralas, y destruyelas. – repetía una y otra vez el chico a si mismo. -¡No te escucho!

-¡Ezra!- gritó el clon algo desesperado, pero justamente tenía que hacerlo así para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, y funcionó.

-¿Rex?- preguntó el chico extendiendo su mano lentamente hacia el clon quien le sonrió levemente.

-Si soy.- el clon no pudo terminar la oración porque de repente le faltó el aire y se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba ahorcando con la fuerza pero así como lo hizo dejó de hacerlo extrañamente.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía.- comentó el chico parándose con sus pies y manos llenas de pintura, otra vez Rex notó que no le estaba hablando a el, detrás del vidrio Kanan y Ahsoka notaron lo mismo. Ezra se acercaba cada vez más al vidrio, hasta que puso ambas manos sobre el así como su frente. -¿Cómo has estado maestro?- preguntó burlonamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada fría. –Quiero que sepan algo tu y la aprendiz. No importa cuanto traten de evitarlo su fin esta cerca, y yo solo estaré para observarlo. Pero no deben preocuparse tu y la aprendiz pronto les llegará su fin.

El chico empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras unos doctores entraban y lo sostenían fuertemente.

-¡Ya va a llegar el fin de los jedi! Pronto llegará, yo lo sé.

 **Bueno, este capítulo creo que fue más largo que el anterior, pero espero les haya gustado.**

 **No he tenido tiempo de escribir porque mi abuelita se enfermó de dengue y ha estado mal todo el fin de semana, pobre…. Pero creo que se recuperara pronto.**

 **Además mañan tengo examen que nervio!+**

 **De mate, pero 18 días, 18,18,18,18**

 **Ya falta poco jejeje}**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe jejej**

 **Nuyen236**


	17. Chapter 17

El cuarto tenía un fuerte olor a pintura en aerosol, los colores apenas estaba empezando a combinarse entre sí en las figuras predeterminadas, por fin el mural estaba empezando a tener algo de sentido. Ahora solo tenía unos cuantos colores en sus manos, pero eran los suficientes para crear combinaciones casi perfectas, pero había algo que le faltaba a la pieza maestra.

Sabine después de unos segundos de pensar lo pudo notar, pues no era tonta después de todo, a este mural le faltaba alegría.

La chica siempre sabía analizar sus propias emociones mediante sus dibujos, se sentó lentamente en un banco para analizar lo que le hacía falta al mural. El mural. No se le había ocurrido ponerle un nombre, solo era "el mural". Normalmente a todas las piezas de arte que hacía les ponía un nombre propio, incluso su armadura tenía un nombre que prefería guardar en secreto. Pero a este no se le ocurría ningún nombre, no tenía una figura, solo eran trazos de colores fríos que atravesaban toda la pared que solía ser perfectamente blanca, pues el estar en una nave desconocida en un cuarto blanco ,aburrido, y monótono le llegaba a recordar a sus días en la Academia. La extrema disciplina, la falta de color, emociones. Increíble pensar que después de todo, ella aun no fuera capaz de expresar como se sentía, eso era algo que tenía en común con Ezra. El chico siempre mostraba ser una persona carismática, amable, confiado y gracioso pero eso ocultaba la persona melancólica, temerosa y enojada dentro de el que nunca dejó ver a su tripulación.

Sabine salió de aquella habitación, dejando su casco sobre aquel banco en el que estaba sentada, cerró la puerta con seguro hasta que regresara ya que no quería que vieran al "mural" no terminado.

Caminó con las manos sobre sus bolsillos con la mirada al piso sin ganas de platicar con alguien, ahora solo quería estar sola en sus propios pensamientos. Eso era lo que siempre hacía, pensar y volver a pensar, y después de eso pensar aún más. Aunque esta vez no lo podía hacer, solo continuaba construyendo la imagen del mural incompleto y el azul zafiro que le predominaba, el mismo azul de los ojos de Ezra.

-Realmente lo extraño, ¿eh?- Sabine no podía evitar preguntarse a si misma. Claro que lo apreciaba como compañero tripulante, pero ahora que el chico que ella conocía se había ido, la mandaloriana pensaba en como nunca hablaba con el, ni le mostraba compañerismo más que solo unas cuantas veces, que en comparación con lo que mostraba el chico con ella era mediocre.

Ella siguió caminando observando sus botas mientras se movían sobre el suelo repetidamente en un patrón, hasta que sintió un cuerpo chocar con ella. Parecía ser un hombre con una armadura de bastante calidad pero algo vieja, estaba mal pintada de azul. Sabine subió la mirada en sorpresa y vio a Rex sonriéndole y saludándole amablemente con ese acento casi imperial que siempre se le escapaba y molestaba a casi todos los rebeldes de la Alianza.

-¿Rex?- exclamó la mandaloriana en alegría dándole un fuerte abrazo a Rex dejándolo extrañado. -¡Qué gusto verte!

-Igualmente Sabine. Cuéntame, ¿cómo han estado las cosas? –el rostro de Sabine se le borró la sonrisa de hace unos momentos.

-¿Has visto a Ezra?- susurró Sabine con ojos tristes, Rex solo afirmó con la cabeza. De ahí solo quedó un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

()

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Kanan muy exaltado a Ahsoka que tenía los brazos cruzados y una cara de desesperación ante la manera de pensar del jedi de ojos verdes a quien no se le podía decir nada sin que se exaltara de una u otra manera, eso tenía que ser corregido solo que no ahora.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- preguntó Rex irrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos jedi. -¡Ezra ya no esta ahí! Y no sabemos si vaya a volver, así que ahora el es una amenaza.

-El nunca se convertiría al lado oscuro.- reprochó Kanan melancólicamente.

-Tu mismo sentiste esas emociones irradiando de el, ¿cuánto crees que le tome para caer al lado oscuro?

-Eso no fue lo que yo sentí.- aclaró Kanan bajando su tono de voz. –Fue algo más, algo difícil de explicar.

-Pues sería bueno que lo explicarás.- demandó Rex sarcásticamente al jedi el cual aun trataba de encontrar una explicación que sonara lógica y acorde al oído.

-Yo siento que Ezra ahora no esta en una posición clara, es como si no estuviera conectado a la realidad en la que nosotros, el ve otras cosas que nosotros ignoramos en la fuerza. Lo mismo sentí irradiar de Barriss.

-Nunca entenderé estas cosas de la fuerza y los jedi, pero supongo que todo se verá claro en el futuro.- comentó Rex nostálgicamente al tener recuerdos de la Guerra de los Clones y su servicio a la República, unos días muy lejanos. –Lo que me lleva a otro tema, creo que deberías dejar que la tripulación vea a Ezra, yo creo que su familia podría traerlo de vuelta a la cordura.

-Es muy riesgoso.- replicó instantáneamente Ahsoka.

-Fue riesgoso que yo fuera en el primer lugar, y falta resaltar que pudo matarme, pero no lo hizo. Eso me da esperanza de que aun siga ahí después de todo.

-Yo iré.- aclaró Kanan con una postura fuerte.

-Claro que no.

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo Ahsoka. ¿Cuántas veces te ponías así y Anakin te dejaba hacerlo?- preguntó Rex a la togruta causándole que se quedara sin palabras con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Esta bien.- replicó Ahsoka mientras temblaban sus hombros. –Esta bien.

()

Ephraim odiaba esto, el estar en custodia imperial de nuevo. Después de haber escapado una vez solo para volver a ser prisionero.

Al menos tenía tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas, pero ahora solo tenía a su familia en mente, a su valiente esposa Mira y a su hijo Ezra. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro. El recordaba los días en que estaba la República, y los jedi cuidaban la galaxia. Ephraim nunca los vio en Lothal, puesto que la guerra de los clones no llegó a Lothal, no había gran cosa en ese lugar, pero siempre estaban al pendiente de todas las noticias en el anillo exterior, cuando el y su esposa oyeron que la guerra estaba acabando se alegraron inimaginablemente pues su hijo iba a poder vivir una era de paz. Al menos eso era hasta que llegó el imperio, con un trato cruel los soldados y clones empezaron a asesinar a personas que se les oponían ,incendiando edificios de la República, y poniendo carteles acerca del recién formado Imperio. Todo eso el día que su hijo Ezra nació, a partir de ahí no pudo evitar sentir la represión pero todo eso era aliviado por la alegría que le traía su hijo todos los días.

Por eso luchaba contra el imperio, para evitar que esa actitud confiada, presumida, alegre y ambiciosa nunca desapareciera por culpa del Imperio, asi que con compañía de Mira crearon una estación de radio para hablar de las injusticias del Imperio, era la única manera en la que podían hacerlo sin comprometer a Ezra además de que ellos no creían en la violencia de la que tanto dependía el Imperio. No querían dejar a su hijo huérfano.

Aunque en eso fracasaron como nunca.

Los capturaron el Día del Imperio, en el cumpleaños número 7 de Ezra, los llevaron a una prisión sin siquiera un juicio ni el por qué, aunque eso ya lo sabían ambos lógicamente. De ahí durante ocho años el y su esposa nunca volvieron a ver a su hijo.

 _Por suerte los imperiales nunca cumplían con las reglas de los prisioneros como se debía, los metieron a ambos en una prisión juntos aunque fueran de género distinto, el planeta en el que estaban era muy frío, y la calefacción era suficiente como para mantenerlos con vida pero eso no quitaba que sintieran un enrome frío todos los días._

 _Ephraim y Mira siempre miraban a través de la ventana cuando anochecía, pues era cuando el sol se posaba sobre el horizonte haciendo del cielo un hermoso azul brillante parecido al de Lothal._

 _Se quedaban a veces por horas mirando a través de esa pequeña ventanilla aunque lo que vieran era solo oscuridad y los sonidos del viento rugir junto a la nieve, en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos en esperanzas de que terminara su "condena", aunque ambos sabían que eso no pasaría jamás._

 _-Yo creo que no se ha de cortar el cabello siempre le gustó largo.- comentó Mira de la nada mientras le acomodaba el cabello a su esposo._

 _-Creo que de seguro le gusta dibujar.- le replicó Ephraim con un leve sonrisa, pero Mira solo mostraba incredulidad. -¿Qué?_

 _-Nunca fue bueno dibujando, yo digo que le gusta escribir._

 _-¿Y que hay de las matemáticas?_

 _-No creo que siga yendo a la escuela.- comentó Mira melancólicamente. Ephraim extendió sus brazos y rodeó a su esposa con ellos así dándole un cálido abrazo._

 _-No te preocupes veremos a nuestro hijo muy pronto._

-¿Dónde estás Mira?- se preguntó a si mismo. -¿Qué será de ti Ezra?

()

A unos cuantos pasillos de ahí, en la tercera celda a la izquierda, estaban las luces apagadas y la puerta estaba sin seguro y medio abiertas. Al entrar a la celda se podía ver un cuerpo durmiente en aquella cama de metal al fondo de la celda. Era Mira Bridger, solo que no estaba durmiendo sino que se encontraba durmiendo para siempre conectada a unas maquinas.

-¿Otra de los interrogados?- preguntó el storm trooper a una enfermera que le conectaba unos aparatos a Mira su muñeca.

-La quieren mantener lo más que puedan con vida, no entiendo por qué solo es una basura rebelde.

-Es la madre de "él", ¿no es así?- preguntó el soldado con miedo en su voz ,la enfermera solo asintió en inseguridad con la cabeza.

De repente el storm trooper empezó a agarrarse el cuello desesperadamente mientras trataba de respirar, empezó a levitarse en el aire y salió volando rápidamente hacia la pared oyéndose el romper de los huesos. La enfermera solo vio en horror como caía el cuerpo de aquel soldado como un trapo en el suelo. Estaba muerto.

-Ya sabes que no debes compartir secretos.- susurró una figura parada en la puerta mientras la enfermera se tiró al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo fuertemente su blusa, trataba de mantener la consciencia pero su vista se nublaba. Barriss solo sonreía. –Vaya, algo me dices que acabas de tener un paro cardiaco. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Que lastima acabas de morir.

Barriss entró a la celda mirando a las dos personas que acababa de matar y solo sonrió con alegría al verlos así en el suelo. Se acercó a Mira quien tenía un respirador sobre su boca, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama metálica al lado de la durmiente Mira.

-Te ves algo cansada, desearía despertarte pero un coma cerebral no te deja.- dijo Barriss acomodándole el cabello debajo de su gorro. –Tu utilidad pronto acabará, aunque yo quisiera que hubieras muerto pero prácticamente ya casi lo estás. No te preocupes pronto va a cavar tu sufrimiento, pero el de tu hijo y esposo jamás.

 **Bueno, este es el final del capítulo ,muchas dudas, para el siguiente capítulo, ¡que emoción!**

 **Ok, faltan 13 días y estoy definitvamente emcocionada,**

 **Y espero que sea miércoles pronto para ver el siguiente capítulo de star wars rebels "legado", el ultimo capítulo de rebels antes de el despertar de la fuerza, aunque creo que nuestra tripulación regresa en enero jajaj además de que habrá tercera temporada jijiji**

 **Pero buano, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no se les olvide comentar, se los agradecería mucho ajaja**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	18. Chapter 18

Esta sería una misión algo complicada, Hera lo sabía desde que le dijeron que solo tres tripulantes irían a asaltar una prisión que recién estaba dejando prisioneros ahí, tenían miedo de lo que poría pasar.

-Solo tres personas.- se repetía una y otra vez la twi´lek mientras encendía el motor del fantasma con Sabine y Zeb a su lado.

-No parece tan complicada la misión.- añadió Sabine analizando los datos dados por el Comandante Sato, quien se veía más gruñón de lo usual, así como lo estaba Ahsoka.

-Si tuviéramos a toda la tripulación, pero estamos sin Chopper, sin Kanan y sin.- Hera pausó un momento antes de decir el nombre de Ezra. Sabine solo la miraba intuitivamente, pero Hera no podía evitar pensar en que el chico podría nunca regresar con ellos, tal vez este ahí físicamente pero realmente ya no esta ahí, era como ver a otra persona.

Cuando la twi´lek fue a ver al chico, era casi irreconocible, su mirada suave era ahora hostil y perdida, su expresiones eran agresivas y solo deliraba. Hera sentía un fuerte dolor al ver al chico así, su miembro más joven no debería estar pasando por eso, ella no lo pudo proteger, si tan solo supiera más de la fuerza, si tan solo lo hubiera conocido mejo, si tan solo ella fuera mejor.

-Y Ezra.- dijo Sabine con una sonrisa a su capitana mientras le ponía un mano sobre su hombro. –Solo hay que cumplir esta misión y todo estará bien Hera.

Hera se frotó los ojos para asegurarse que lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, agarró los controles de su querida nave, y se preparo para despejar. -¡Vamos!

()

Alguien se estaba yendo. Lo podía sentir en la fuerza, a unos cuantos metros, alguien realmente cercano se estaba alejando a una velocidad increíble, en hiper espacio de seguro.

-No se vayan.- susurraba Ezra mientras se paraba y ponía las manos llenas de pintura sobre la ventana. –No se vayan.- repitió con una voz cansada.

De repente el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda hasta la nuca, el chico volteó rápidamente atrás y dio un empuje a través de la fuerza haciendo que la pintura en los botes se derramara sobre todo el cuarto frente a el. Después dio otro empuje de fuerza hacia la pared aboyándola un poco.

De repente el chico simplemente cayó inconsciente hacia el suelo, solo para despertar poco después mirando al techo quedándose inmóvil boca arriba.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba una pequeña risilla. -¿Por qué?

()

-¿Cómo que se fueron ellos tres a una misión? Me hubieras avisado.- reprochaba Kanan a Ahsoka que solamente tenía los brazos cruzados escuchando huecamente al jedi de ojos verdes que le estaba empezando a desesperar cada vez más.

-Tu no puedes irte de la base.

Rex solo notaba cuanto había madurado la togruta al pasar los años, aun recordaba cuando era una niña un tanto caprichosa y orgullosa a un alto nivel, pero como gracias a su corazón noble que poseía logró salvar a mucha gente sin recibir nada a cambio. A veces el quisiera que no hubiera madurado tan rápidamente, ahora el se sentía como un anciano fuera de su época, siendo un clon.

Los soldados que mataron a sus generales, a sus aliados y a sus amigos. Rex sabía de eso antes de que ocurriera la Orden 66, por eso se removió el chip de su cabeza.

Pero con la Rebelión encontró un lugar en donde luchar por el bien de las personas inocentes.

Y eso fue gracias a Ezra Bridger. El chico se veía como una persona que le interesaba ayudar a los demás sin importar que, claro era confiado y orgulloso, como la mayoría de los padawan de su edad lo eran. Y vaya si que sabía jugar con las palabras para convencer a los demás y compartir sus ideales.

El joven padawan de seguro sería alguien importante en el futuro, y Rex solo quería ver eso pasar con el tiempo, e incluso después de que esta guerra acabara, y la paz regresara a la galaxia de nuevo.

Por eso quería ayudar a Kanan a recuperar a aquel chico que le devolvió su camino en aquel planeta plano y desértico donde lo encontró. Todo por el futuro.

-Y además no sabemos nada sobre la habilidad que Ezra y Barriss supuestamente comparten.- decía Ahsoka algo estresada.

-¿No crees que es hora?- preguntó Rex a Kanan quien seguía en argumento con Ahsoka.

-Sí, es hora.- respondió el jedi de ojos verdes algo tímidamente mientras salía de la habitación y pasaba a la de al lado para ver a su padawan.

()

Kanan estaba frente a la puerta preparándose para entrar. No paraba de mirar el objeto envuelto en papel que tenía en las manos. Sabine le había dio que se lo mostrara a Ezra, puesto que a ella no le dejaban entrar a verlo, lo que Kanan pensaba era injusto pero necesario para la seguridad de la mandaloriana.

Se oyó un pitido de la puerta, Kanan estiró su mano y agarró el mango de la puerta, se detuvo un momento para respirar, empujo la puerta y entró pasivamente hacia la habitación que solía estar blanca pero ahora estaba manchada de pintura.

Ezra estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas observando el desastre que de seguro el chico había hecho con la pintura. Kanan no podía evitar cierta presión en el aire, era una presencia familiar que emanaba de Ezra, una aura oscura y corrupta por el lado oscuro. El jedi de ojos verdes levantó sus defensas mentales para evitar ser dañado en caso de que Ezra se pusiera hostil a través de la fuerza, pero por alguna razón Kanan no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ezra, sé que has de estar confundido, pero el lado oscuro no es la solución, sé que sientes pérdida porque no sabes que sucedió con tus padres, pero yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien, lo sentí cuando perdí a mi maestra en la Orden 66, lamento….

-¿Qué podrías saber tu jedi?- preguntó de manera fría e inquisitiva, con un aura fría y macabra que el jedi e ojos verdes sentía muy familiar. Era casi como la del Gran Inquisidor, el que supuestamente había muerto. –Tú esa noche en vez de ayudar a tu maestra cumpliste muy obediente y cobarde la decisión que te dijo.- Era el Inquisidor, porque el Pau´an era al único además de Hera al que le había dicho eso. –Eres un cobarde que ni siquiera pudo ayudar a su padawan. Si que me das lástima.- se burlaba el chico con un acento imperial mientras empezaba a reír, revelando cuando levantó la mirada un solo ojo de color ámbar mientras que el otro lo tenía cerrado. –¿Tu maestra no te ense.- de repente el chico paró y su color ámbar se tornó a su color normal, y abrió el otro también, iba a caer inconsciente de cara al suelo antes de que su maestro lo atrapara rápidamente.

Kanan sentía un enorme resentimiento ante lo que había dicho su padawan, y para el, si las palabras que dijo el chico no hubieron sido verdaderas no le hubieran afectado, pero lo malo es que para el si lo eran. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento empezaron a salir de los ojos verdes del jedi mientras abrazaba a su padawan fuertemente hacia su pecho. Empezó a recordar la sonrisa de su maestra, en como ella se alegró cuando él pudo construir su sable, recordó aquel día en el que se le fue asignado, en como ella lo único que hizo fue traerle alegría y paz al enseñarle las maneras de la fuerza, y cada vez que Kanan en ese tiempo Caleb fallaba en algo y le traía tristeza, ella siempre solía decir: ….

-Las mismas cosas que te detienen son las que van a levantarte.- dijo Ezra lo mismo que su maestra solía decir cuando estaba viva, Kanan solo se quedó estupefacto al oír de nuevo esas palabras salir de la boca de su padawan de manera tan pasiva y reconfortante, tal y como lo hacía su maestra.

Aquella aura de odio y rencor tan pesada se había desvanecido en el aire, y fue remplazada por una llena de amor y paz parecida a la de su maestra que emanaba de Ezra quien se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a Kanan que trataba de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, ¿podría incluso ser?

-Caleb ,¿por qué te sientes culpable?

-Maestra.- iba a empezar Kanan antes de que su maestra en el cuerpo de Ezra le interrumpiera mostrándole su palma.

-Sólo que quieras una cosa Caleb, quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido, eres el caballero jedi que siempre espere que serías, no te sientas culpable por lo que sucedió aquella noche ni por lo que sucedió con tu padawan, quiero que recuerdes eso muy bien.- dijo aquella presencia con mucha paz y cariño hacia su ex padawan que ahora se había convertido en maestro de un chico. –Siempre estaré contigo Caleb, y recuerda bien.

-Las cosas que te detienen son las que van a levantarte.- dijeron ambos al unísono antes de que el cuerpo de Ezra cayera inconsciente de espalda al suelo. Kanan se le acercó inmediatamente notando que el rostro del chico estaba tranquilo después de tanto tiempo en el que solo estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre algo que el jedi de ojos verdes no lograba entender. El aura del chico aun parecía confundida y era casi irreconocible a la que Kanan ya se había acostumbrado, pero sintió paz dentro de esta.

Incluso después de su muerte, su maestra seguí ayudándole.

El jedi de ojos verdes no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa a través de su rostro.

-¿Kanan?- preguntó suavemente una voz debajo de el, era Ezra quien se veía cansado. Después de unos momentos el chico sonrió genuinamente después de tanto tiempo y dijo:- Pensé que nunca llegarías.- suspiró alegremente antes de volver a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Kanan lo cargó y lo dejó sobre la cama asegurándose de cubrirlo con la cobija blanca que se encontraba ahí, agarró la bolsa que tenía el regalo de Sabine pensando que tal vez estaba en el lugar de Sabine dárselo al chico.

Ese día, Kanan había logrado traer una parte de Ezra de vuelta, pero eso no significaba una victoria absoluta, aun había bastante por recorrer.

 **Bueno, como pudieron notar hace unos días, subí un capítulo hace unos días y ahora no esta eso es porque lo borré ya que no me gustó mucho para lo que quería hacer con la historia, y pues basado en ese capítulo que borré hice este que espero les haya gustado mucho ajajaja**

 **El siguiente no creo que se enfoque tanto en Ezra pero buano**

 **En cuanto a la frase que dijo Ezra mientras era Deppa, si…**

 **Es una frase de Disney, irónico, ¿no?**

 **Es de Ramón Timoteo si tienen curiosidad jajaj**

 **No sé, me gustó mucho para la ocasión con la reunión doble de maestro y padawan relativamente jajaja**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, y pues comenten ya que quiero saber su opinión**

 **¡Mañana ire a ver el episodio vii,! Estará genial jajaja**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre ,Nuyen236**


	19. Chapter 19

Era definitivamente un planeta oscuro, pues resultaba ser el más distante del Sol en todo el sistema en el que ahora estaban. Por lo que resultaba ser un planeta repleto de nieve, a diferencia a los que usualmente están, que son semi desérticos o simplemente desérticos en cuanto al clima y a la vegetación. Así que el color blanco dominando sobre toda la superficie era algo nuevo para los tres tripulantes del Fantasma presentes en la nave que flotaba suavemente sobre los pinos glaseados de blanco.

-Sabine, ¿qué es lo que se nos fue encargado?- preguntó Hera ajustando unos botones en el panel del piloto mientras la mandalorina checaba una tabla de datos en códigos numéricos especiales que usaba la Rebelión para compartir la información a otras celdas rebeldes para evitar peligros en caso de que los datos caigan en manos imperiales.

-Bien, en unos cuantos minutos un carro transportando dos prisioneros entrará a la base, nuestro objetivo es agarrar ese transporte antes de que entre a la base.- informó Sabine poniéndose su casco así como un abrigo alrededor de su armadura. Hera se quedó pensando un plan, el más lógico por supuesto, pero Sabine propuso algo primero. –Sugiero que simplemente entremos ahí con todas las armas activas y con unos ganchos agarremos el carro, lo movamos a las montañas y ahí saquemos a los prisioneros. Yo iré a las montañas a retirar los prisioneros cuando dejen en carro ahí.

Parecía una buena idea pero a Hera no le convencía por la falta de tripulantes.

-Se me ocurrió otra cosa pero es más arriesgado.- comentó la twi´lek algo pensativa. –Pero no estoy segura de que les agrade a ti y a Zeb.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Sacarlos en el aire?- preguntó exasperadamente la chica a su capitana que tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro antes de sonreír inocentemente.

-Precisamente, prepárense los dos ,voy a ir acercándome. – comentó la twi´lek mientras Sabine se encontraba con Zeb en el puente para informarle acerca de la misión que llevarían a cabo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- fue lo único que pudo decir el lasat antes de conectar todos los cables de manera segura para así poder usarlos sin temor de que el transporte con prisioneros se fuera a caer hacia el bosque helado.

-Supongo que esto será divertido.-decía Hera mientras aceleraba los motores del Fantasma hacia abajo hacia la base imperial que recién abría sus enormes puertas de metal blancas con unos cuantos troopers saliendo de estas lentamente para recibir el carrillo con esos prisioneros. Se podía oír cada vez el sonido del aire y los controles avisando la velocidad que tomaba el fantasma que iba subiendo cada vez un poco más y más. Hera podía ver la nave cuando pasó en frente de esa puerta de metal rápidamente esperando que Sabine y Zeb hubieran sido capaces de tomar el transporte.

Se oyó un click y los gritos de Sabine de victoria a la distancia. Hera se sintió alegre de que lo lograran, y así elevó la nave hacia los cielos grises de aquel planeta admirando el paisaje de nieve que se podía observar desde aquella altura, se veía tan ´pacífico, aunque de seguro en un momento llegarían las naves de lucha de refuerzo, pero lo curioso era de que nunca llegaron.

()

Ahsoka y Sato estaban sentados en el centro de reunión rebelde en un completo silencio ambos mirando a diferentes direcciones esperando a que alguna transmisión por parte de Hera a que llegara.

La togruta sentía el peso del ambiente en el fondo de su cabeza, sentía el latido de su corazón retumbar en su parpado mientras este temblaba. Ahsoka simplemente ignoró esa sensación, lo menos que quería era que Sato viera su estrés ante la situación que estaban viviendo con el padawan.

-Yo realmente aprecio lo que ha hecho Ezra en la rebelión, pero repito si el planea hacer un daño a cualquiera de nosotros tendré que tomar medidas.

Ahsoka estrelló fuertemente su puño contra la mesa de hologramas tan fuerte que podría haberla abollado de un solo golpe, el sonido resonó fuertemente a través de todo el cuarto mientras que Sato se paraba rápidamente ante al susto recién dado.

-No dejaré que lastimes a uno de los últimos jedi de existencia.- casi gruñó Ahsoka al Comandante que mostraba una expresión seria pero por dentro se sentía atemorizado ante la repentina reacción tan agresiva de la togruta que normalmente siempre estaba tranquila y pocas veces reaccionaba así, aunque al comandante nunca le había tocado verla así, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

De repente la imagen en holograma de Hera apareció ante ambos.

-Hemos logrado cumplir la misión, estamos a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a su ubicación escuadrón Fénix, por favor abran la puerta.- informó Hera mientras oprimía unos botones del panel.

-Escuchado.- replicó Sato antes de que se cortara la transmisión dejando a la togruta y a el observándose en un silencio que pronto terminó cuando Ahsoka abrió la puerta con la fuerza y caminó con paso firme afuera del cuarto.

()

Un espacio en negro que se llenaba de puntos de color radiantes que se movían de un lugar a otro, ciertos se expandían y otros se reducían mientras que otras solo simplmente perdían su esencia hasta desaparecer completamente, mientras que otra permanecían inmóviles, siendo de color blanco, un color translucido sin expresión, pero esta vez solo era uno, cada vez se iba acercando más y más pero no lograba cambiar.

Ezra abrió los ojos y volteó hacia varias direcciones pero veía el mismo blanco de las paredes. Esa luz estaba cerca, y el chico podría sentirse feliz pero en realidad solo odiaba esa pequeña luz que entraba a la nave.

El chico finalmente se acercó a la puerta metálica de su celda, la observó a través de la ventanilla, pero no veía lo suficiente y lo único que lograba era mancharlo de pintura con sus dedos que hasta este punto se veían de color morado. No había cerraduras que forzar, lo único que Ezra podía ver era un enorme pedazo de metal que impedía que se abriera tal enorme puerta frente a el. El chico tomó un respiro y su mirada se calmó hasta el punto de llegar a ser fría, extendió su mano lentamente hacia el pedazo plateado de metal y abruptamente lo dobló y retiró rápidamente con la fuerza causando un enorme estruendo en la pared blanca de la habitación, el chico se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento mirando al suelo, sus manos le temblaban, empezó a estirar sus dedos mientras murmuraba cosas casi susurrando.

Tomó un pequeño paso y lentamente jaló la puerta hacia el mismo mostrando un pasillo casi impecable que nunca había visto antes, lo único que hasta ahora recordaba de su estancia eran las paredes blancas que le rodeaban. Por suerte no habían tantas personas recorriendo tales pasillos, así que con cierta delicadeza el chico cerró la puerta lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro. Empezó a correr con saltos olvidando la pintura fresca que tenía sobre sus pies descalzos dejando manchas de color azul sobre el piso blanco casi impecable, y el chico no podía evtra casi reír con cada salto que lograba dar mientras olvidaba la razón por la cual escapó de aquella habitación blanca en el primer lugar.

Paró en seco.

-¡Ya recordé!- exclamó el chico tirándose de espalda en el piso. –Es en la otra dirección.- se levantó de un solo salto y cayó con gracia en ambos pies mientras posaba una sonrisa en su rostro, que pronto se borró y fue reemplazada por una expresión seria y fría. –La luz debe ser eliminada.

()

 **Vaya, espero les haya gustado aunque sea algo corto…no me maten** **L**

 **Bueno, ¿ya vieron the forcé awakens? A mi si me gustó pero la neta esperaba más, no es que me queje, de hecho disfrute la película un buen, la neta , la neta**

 **Ay que fresa me escuché, ijole no jajaja**

 **Si disfrutaron el capítulo, por favor comenten lo que sea, si es opinión del episodio 7, ¡genial! Y si es de este capítulo, aún más genial, jaja**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**

 **Y feliz navidad y prospero año 2016**


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Solo era un prisionero?- preguntó el comandante Satoalg extrañado per con voz firme a la piloto frente a el.

-precisamente, supongo que las fuentes eran algo erróneas.- contestó Hera algo confundida ante la mal cara que estaba poniendo el comandante, así como la pesada atmósfera entre el y Ahsoka que ni siquiera se daban miradas.

\- Quiero que lo lleven al aula de reuniones para ver que información sabe acerca del Imperio.- ordenó el comandante.

-Se me olvidó mencionar algo, había un trooper en el automóvil junto a el, lo llevaremos a una celda en caso de que pase cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien.- replicó secamente el comandante mientras se marchaba.

A veces Hera poyaba las ideas de Kanan sobre trabajar junto a un grupo más grande de personas, en especial uno parecido al ejercito, en el cual hay una jerarquía de mandos, el Comandante Sato se creía un superior, y aparentemente hoy estaba de un mal humor que la twi´lek no soportaba, era cansado siempre tener que depender de esa persona para información, misiones y suplementos.

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo.- dijo suavemente Ahsoka a la piloto más con una mirada decidida. Algo estaba mal.

Ambas caminaron hacia una puerta para salir del hangar y terminar caminando a través de los blancos pasillos de aquella nave, y se dirigieron a la bodega de alimentos, donde hacia ya unos meses Ezra se había ocultado después de la reunión donde se les prohibió regresar a Lothal por un tiempo , la twi´lek volteó a los alrededores en curiosidad y notó unos pedazos de tela acomodados sobre una caja polvosa, la curiosidad causó que se acercara a aquella caja y recogiera aquel pedazo de tela cubierto de polvo, al examinarlo atentamente notó que eran unos guantes que con unos segundos de verlo se hicieron familiares, eran los guates verdes que Ezra utilizaba todo el tiempo para proteger sus manos durante misiones, pero también para ocultar las cicatrices sobre sus manos en miedo de ser rechazado por la tripulación, parecía ser un tiempo distante en el que eran una tripulación sin tantos problemas, que solo luchaba contra el malvado Imperio para defender la libertad y justicia, ahora las cosas eran mucho más complejas de lo que se hubiera imaginado hacia unos años cuando era de la misma edad de Ezra, cuando se acabaron la guerra de los clones y el Imperio nació.

Hera recordaba querer llamarle a su padre para informarle acerca del resultado de la Guerra, pero no esperaba que su planeta fuera repentinamente conquistado por este nuevo Imperio, por lo que la twi´lek mantuvo distancia.

Desde entonces, dedicó su vida a luchar contra el Imperio, por suerte nunca estuvo sola.

-Hera, ¿estás de acuerdo que Ezra tardara un rato en recuperar su cordura? Si es que un día la recupera.- comentó Ahsoka interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la twi´lek.

Hera sintió esas palabras como acido, y eso le causaba una tristeza en su aura, solo esperaba no ser tan obvia ante Ahsoka.

()

Ezra trataba de ser discreto al caminar a través de esos pasillos, ya no estaba dejando manchas de pintura en el suelo, y veía como unos guardias caminaban con armas en sus manos hacia donde el estaba.

-¿Vendrán por mí?- se preguntó a si mismo en un susurro mientras se ocultaba tras una pared, la fuerza le decía que se acercaban cada vez más aquellos soldados, esperó unos cuantos segundos a que caminaran un poco más cerca, y en un momento saltó frente a ellos, tomó aire, y con concentración de un solo empuje con la fuerza, los estrelló a todos a las paredes a sus lados, el chico se quedó con los brazos extendidos por un momento, y lentamente cerraba sus puños, al cerrarlos completamente todos los guardias cayeron inconscientes. El chico sonrió un poco. De saltos se acercó un guardia y tomó un arma, con la correa la ató al alrededor de su cuerpo, no sin admirarla primero un poco pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre ella.

-Vaya, son una escolta.- se mencionó a si mismo Ezra mientras trataba de captar toda la situación, se quedó pensativo por un momento. -¿Pero dónde esta al que escoltan?-preguntó el chico mientras veía una sombra moverse detrás de el, esta persona que estaba siendo escoltada corrió lo más lejos que puedo del chico en un instante siendo muy veloz, Ezra solo se quedó parado ahí por un momento. –Esa es la luz que estoy buscando.

()

-¿Conque eso te dijo Sato?- preguntó Hera cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared con la mirada al piso. –Me estaba esperando eso desde que mencionamos que Ezra era sensible a la fuerza por lo que era susceptible al lado oscuro, como cualquier padawan lo es.- explicó brevemente la twi´lek sorprendiendo a la togruta con su conocimiento acerca del tema.

-He intentado buscar una solución junto a Kanan pero parece tener su juicio muy nublado, no sé que opines tú.

-Esta estresado, al igual que yo.- replicó rápidamente la piloto. –Solo que la diferencia es que con la conexión que Kanan tiene que con Ezra, el resiente más las emociones negativas de Ezra en este estado, por lo que no se si su mente se llegué a nublar o incluso la tuya.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- preguntó Ahsoka curiosamente.

-El objetivo del Imperio por lo que creo, es dominar la galaxia, y para hacer eso necesitan a todos los jedi fuera del camino, Ezra, Kanan y tú son unos de los últimos.- empezó a explicar la twi´lek. –Kanan no ha terminado su entrenamiento, y tú eres la más experimentada de los tres, Ezra es el más inexperimentado en esto de la fuerza pero tiene este "talento", que Barriss también parece poseer supongo yo, así que pienso que su objetivo con lo que ella y el Imperio le hicieron a Ezra es llegar a ti.

Ahsoka no estaba más que sorprendida con tal deducción de parte de Hera, quien incluso después de estar en tal estado emocional podía concluir esto con solo unos datos que Ahsoka le dijo.

-Me sorprendes cada día más.

-Gracias.- replicó algo avergonzada la twi´lek. –Pero hay otra cosa que tengo dudas, y no sé si tu sepas algo al respecto.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó instintivamente la togruta.

-Tiene que ver con la filtración de información que hubo hace unos meses cuando Ezra cayó bajo custodia imperial, creo que no solo Barriss estuvo involucrada.

()

Un zapateo constante se oía a través del cuarto, cada vez era más rápido y fuerte, el sudor en sus manos también lo estresaba cada vez más, la impuntualidad era algo que le molestaba más que otra cualquier cosa, en este batalla contra el Imperio lo menos que se necesitaba era un aspecto así en los soldados.

El comandante se paró abruptamente de la silla y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta abriéndola de un solo golpe al botón casi aboyándolo, solo para encontrarse con Kanan, quien se veía algo sorprendido al ver al Comandante con tal rostro, en especial al sentir la presión que sus emociones causaban en la fuerza alrededor de los dos.

-Hera, me pidió que viniera aquí para una reunión acerca del prisionero que rescataron.- mencionó el jedi tratando de romper el silencio incomodo creado entre ambos, de repente el jedi no pudo evitar voltear hacia su izquierda solo para ver un hombre de ropa color café, ojos azul celeste, muy diferentes a los de Ezra, y una barba blanca contrastando con todo el resto de su ser.

El hombre estaba tratando de recuperar el aire mientras le intentaba decir algo al jedi, algo le hacía suponer que esta era la persona que había rescatado hace unas horas la tripulación en esa misión en la que no fue incluido. Algo debió asustarlo, pensó el jedi al notar lo movida que se encontraba el aura de este hombre.

Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Ezra corriendo detrás de este con un arma en manos, y un rostro de extraña alegría en el chico, el jedi trató de hablarle al chico pero no tuvo tiempo, al notar como la expresión de su padawan cambiaba repentinamente al ver al comandante frente a el.

Era como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, Ezra levantó su arma sin pensarlo dos veces, y de un solo le dio un tiro al comandante Sato haciendo que este cayera inmediatamente al piso, chocando su cabeza con el marco de la puerta, Kanan no pudo más que observar y tratar de ayudar al recién rescatado prisionero a relajarse un poco.

-Esta luz ha sido eliminada.- dijo el chico monótonamente mientras veía al comandante en el piso, solo veía el camino de sangre sobre el piso blanco mientras se esparcía sobre este.

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue teorico a lo máximo, jejeje**

 **¿si saben quien era el de la barba blanca verdad? No era un jedi jajaj**

 **Eso sería demasiado jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y pues feliz año nuevo a todos!**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe en el 2016! Nuyen236**


	21. Chapter 21

Se podía oír unas voces algo distantes dentro de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Un solo punto de luz se empezaba expandir, revelando un blanco techo casi impecable justo arriba de el. Trataba de pestañear más, su vista se aclaraba con el tiempo, y pudo notar que era el techo de su propia enfermería. Trató de tocar su cara, pero le dolía tan solo mover su brazo hacia su propio rostro que decidió no mover su brazo, además de que sentía una gran pesadez en la nuca de su cabeza.

Seguía oyendo aquellas voces hablando fuera del cuarto, la confusión en su mente no le dejaban escuchar bien la conversación que estaba siendo llevaba a cabo en los pasillos, lo que podía notar era que la puerta estaba abierta frente a el. Aunque seguía sin saber a quién le pertenecían tales voces, lo cual le empezaba a desesperar terriblemente, sintiéndose inútil o incluso inservible en estos momentos. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante otras personas, en especial en una era como en la que se encontraban.

De pronto sintió como si una mano se posara sobre su hombro creando una gran presión en todo su brazo, de repente sintió la presencia de otra persona además de él en el cuarto pero al ver los alrededores no logró ver a nadie, pero seguía sintiendo como si una mirada lo estuviera juzgando gravemente, una pesadez empezó a invadir su mente y su pecho no dejándolo respirar, la culpabilidad le absorbía pero alguien le estaba haciendo esto más no entendía quién o cómo. Solo podía oír unos susurros decir: culpable, culpable, una y otra vez.

-¿Comandante Sato?- preguntó Hera desde afuera de la puerta, la presencia extraña ya se había ido, más solo una cosa rondaba por la mente del comandante, un color azul zafiro.

()

Las estrellas nunca se alineaban, solo en ciertos planetas pero Barriss siempre supuso que nunca tendría la suerte de ver tal evento con sus propios ojos, por alguna razón siempre había soñado con aquello más su sueño nunca realizó.

Comparado con lo que había vivido a lo largo de toda su vida, era un sueño pequeño y nada relevante acerca de ella. Recordó las noches vacías en los campos de batalla durante la guerra de los clones, y como su maestra Luminara siempre aprovechaba para enseñarle una que otra cosa cerca de la fuerza y como ser uno con ella, más Barriss nunca logró captar bien lo que quería decir su maestra, tal vez era por el talento que poseía. Lastimosamente no conocía a muchas personas con este talento, más que al el chico Ezra Bridger.

-Vaya si que me agrada ese pequeño.- pensó Barriss sonriendo ante los recuerdos de cuando lo tenía bajo custodia antes de que los rebeldes se lo llevarán.

Recuerdos flotaban a lo largo de su mente, hasta el punto de recordar al Gran Inquisidor, que supuestamente había muerto a manos de jedi Kanan Jarrus cerca de la atmosfera de Mustafar, más sobrevivió y desarrolló una parte del talento, pero ahora de verdad estaba muerto, tantas sustancias para mantenerlo en control sus emociones lo mataron lentamente, de verdad Barriss disfrutaba hablar con lo menos una persona. Un nuevo prisionero iba a llegar a su prisión hacía ya unas horas pero no hubo suerte, ya que el los rebeldes de Lothal se lo habían llevado, y por falta de troopers y de seguridad aérea no los pudieron detener, aunque para ella era mejor, puesto que no tendría que interrogar y torturar al sujeto ese que fue rescatado sola, desde que Ezra se había ido, Barriss interrogaba completamente sola a todos los de la base, y se estaba volviendo algo rutinario.

Caminó a través de los solitarios pasillos sosteniendo firmemente un sable de luz en su mano, se veía algo insegura sosteniendo el artefacto en sus manos mientras recorría los fríos pisos metálicos de aquella pequeña prisión imperial. El sentimiento del sable sobre su mano se sentía tan familiar, la textura lisa de los alrededores y lo ligero que era. Hacía ya unos años que no tenía su propio sable de luz, claro que sabía pelear con uno pero desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a usar la fuerza como su arma, no tanto un artefacto físico tal como el sable, símbolo de que eras un jedi o un sith.

-Pero yo no soy ninguno de los dos.- se dijo a si misma mientras con el gancho conectaba su sable al cinturón. Se paró frente a una puerta de una celda y con los controles las abrió revelando a Ephraim que se levantó inmediatamente de la posición acostado en la que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ephraim con cierto desprecio, pero Barriss solo se quedó callada mirándolo atentamente, más no parecía ponerle atención alguna. -¿Otra interrogación? Ya te dije que no sé nada.

-¿Crees en los jedi?- preguntó la mujer de piel verde algo melancólica para la sorpresa de Ephraim.

-¿Qué si creo? Yo vi con mis propios ojos que son reales, ello si querían hacer un bien para la galaxia.- protestó el transmisor de radio con cierto enojo.

-En eso no puedo estar contigo de acuerdo.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Ephraim tratando de zafarse de tal extraña conversación.

-Te contaré un poco de mí, para que no te sientas tan extraño ante mi presencia.- dijo Barriss tomando asiento sobre un silla que estaba pegada a la pared, claro asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Esta mujer ha perdido la cordura.- se pensó a mi mismo Ephraim mientras se alejaba lo más posible de aquella mujer que le acompañaba en la celda con una extraña sonrisa. –Que no sabe sonreir.- añadió mentalmente.

-No te contaré de mi pasado en la guerra de los clones, sino de algo más reciente. De unos seis meses para acá.- comenzó a hablar Barriss jugando mucho con su pronunciación mientras Ephraim escuchaba silenciosamente. –Hace unos meses me deje poner en custodia por la celda rebelde de Lothal, la que conocerás mas como la que ayudó a tu hijo a transmitir su mensaje de esperanza por la antena imperial hacia toda la galaxia.- empezó a relatar burlonamente para el mucho disgusto de Ephraim. –Entonces empecé a conectarme con él, y en una misión con datos de un informante rebelde logré que capturaran a Ezra, y así lo dejaron bajo custodia mía y del gran Inquisidor, ya que el es experto en romper a jedi tal como lo era tu hijo. – Barriss solo observó la reacción sorprendida del hombre frente a ella al saber que su hijo era un jedi como los que habían ya hace 15 años. –El inquisidor tenía parte de este talento que tu hijo y yo poseemos.- continuó hablando Barriss.

-¿Te refieres a la fuerza?- preguntó objetivamente Ephraim.

-Además de eso. Verás, trajimos a tu hijo aquí, a la misma prisión en la que te encuentras ahora, a unas cuantos pasillos mas delante de aquí, en esa celda el Inquisidor se encargó de romper a tu hijo.- dijo con una siniestra sonrisa. –Se aseguró de torturarlo con droides, objetos físicos como martillos, corrientes eléctricas pero el más importante, le inyectamos varias sustancias alucinógenas y con ayuda de la fuerza le ayudamos a encontrar el verdadero camino, el camino de la oscuridad.- Barriss sentía el enojo emanar de Ephraim, por lo que continuo hablando. –Recuerdo como Ezra lloraba y lloraba de como quisiera verlos a ti y a tu esposa una vez más, me encargué de decirle que no era más que un ser insignificante en la galaxia, un simple huérfano de las calles, que no tenía futuro alguno, solo en el lado oscuro. El me rogaba que dejara de quebrarle la mente en dos, me estaba suplicando pero eventualmente con días de estar en una celda con temperaturas congelantes le llegó la noción de su realidad, y por fin aceptó su nuevo yo, su verdadero yo, tal como yo lo hice hace ya varios años atrás.

La ira hervía dentro de Ephraim mientras se levantaba abruptamente para atacar a Barriss pero poco antes de alcanzarla sintió un enorme dolor provenir del centro de su pecho y de su nuca, sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir por e pecho y los latidos retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza no dejándole ni siquiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se tiró al piso apretando su pecho viendo los pies de Barriss, que con la fuerza le levantó el rostro para mirarla directamente a sus ojos, un ojo tenía su color normal y el otro era color ámbar.

-Veras, el talento que tu hijo y yo tenemos consiste en recibir auras de la fuerza de cualquier lugar incluso de personas muertas, con esta habilidad podemos dañar a otras personas a través de la fuerza sin siquiera estar presentes, hacer lo que nos plazca, por lo que no estamos específicamente en el lado oscuro o en el de la luz.- empezó a explicar Barriss mientras caminaba hacia la fuerza. –En conclusión Ezra ha estado perdiendo su cordura cada vez más, y tu nunca podrás ayudarlo, porque eres un padre inservible.- concluyó Barriss dejando a Ephraim solo en aquella oscura celda en sus propios pensamientos mientras oía las risas maniáticas de la ex jedi. Lágrimas corrían a lo largo de su rostro llenando en silencio con sus llantos desconsolados.

-Te he fallado Ezra, mi querido hijo.

 **Bueno, el capítulo no se concentró tanto en la tripulación, solo en Ephraim y Barriss, y por cierto, una pregunta que tal vez les ayude a entender cosas, me avisan si le entienden.**

 **-¿Quién será el informante dentro de la Rebelión de Barriss?**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y no se les olvide comentar su opinión y así, lo apreciaría un buen**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**


	22. Chapter 22

Ahsoka no podía evitar observar las estrellas melancólicamente de vez en cuando, todos hacían eso, las aventuras en el espacio usualmente llegaban a hacerle eso a una persona.

Más la togruta recordaba los viejos tiempos con su maestro desde que se encontraron con el sith lord en Lothal, ahora lo único que llenaba su mente últimamente era todos los momentos que pasó con Barriss antes de que esta la culpara y traicionara de un crimen que no cometió hace ya varios años.

-Ya fueron quince años.- se susurró a si misma recargándose sobre el vidrio de la fría ventana observando su claro reflejo. –Barriss.- el solo mencionar ese nombre le introdujo más recuerdos acerca de la amistad rota que ahora tenía con ella. El pensar que había pasado más de una década le ayudaba a pensar que esta "amiga" ya no le era una amenaza, que estaba a salvo de tener que confrontarla por lo sucedido ese día en la corte, más estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo.

Tomó un fuerte respiro y se alejo lentamente de la ventana, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta que Ezra destruyó durante su pequeño escape, la observó por un rato viendo que el chico había ganando unas nuevas habilidades mientras estaba bajo custodia imperial, esto le encendía curiosidad y en el fondo algo de celos de que una persona tan joven tuviera esta bizarra más poderosa conexión a la fuerza, cuando a ella le costó mucho trabajo obtener el poder que ella poseía ahora, si Ezra tan solo hubiera sido un chico normal tal vez no estaría pasando por todo esto, aunque ahora ese no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Siguió caminando y se paró en frente de otra puerta muy similar a la que había visto antes, tocó el mango por un momento hasta que se oyó un sonido como sirena electrónica y empujo el mango así abriendo la puerta, para revelar una habitación blanca manchada de pintura fresca, y al lado de este desastre estaba Ezra con sus pies descalzos remojados en pintura morado oscuro.

El chico estaba sentado cruzando las piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos llenas de cicatrices cubiertas por las varias capas de pintura que había utilizado.

Ahsoka se quedó parada por un momento con la puerta metálica cerrándose detrás de ella, observando al chico esperando a que este notara la presencia de la togruta, pasaron unos minutos y ese momento simplemente no llegaba, en lugar de eso solo se sentía la presión de un retumbante silencio entre ambos poseedores de la fuerza.

La togruta apretó fuertemente sus puños a sus costados casi al punto de sacarse sangre de las palmas anaranjadas de sus manos.

-Tardaste mucho, pensé que serías al menos la segunda en visitarme.- comentó Ezra en un tono frío aún cubriendo su rostro de la togruta.

-¡¿Por qué atacaste a Sato?!- demandó saber Ahsoka aumentando el volumen de su voz, sabiendo que quien fuera que estaba detrás del vidrio le diría que no hiciera eso tomando en cuenta la condición mental de Ezra, más se sorprendió al notra a través de la fuerza que no había nadie vigilando a través del vidrio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro el chico, repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez. -¿Por qué las preguntas más simples son las que más respuestas dan?

-No estas contestando mi pregunta.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ezra mientras levantaba su rostro de sus manos llenas de pintura notando que Ahsoka tenía en su mano una tela verde, curiosidad se despertó dentro del chico al ver eso en la mano de la ex jedi.

-Bien te podría contar después de todo.- comentó haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-No estás llegando a ninguna parte.- Ezra frunció levemente el ceño ante las respuestas tan abruptas de Ahsoka.

-Tampoco lo hizo tu entrenamiento, ¿o si?- preguntó retóricamente el chico. –Nunca lo terminaste por lo que tengo entendido ,oh gran Fulcrum.- siguió hablando con sarcasmo en su voz hasta que con ojos amplios se detuvo en media oración, Ahsoka sentía como un aura iluminada se formaba alrededor del chico mientras este se cubría el rostro y se jalaba el cabello, por alguna razón se veía como si este estuviera en dolor, y la togruta estaba a punto de acerársele más lo que salió de la boca del peliazul la dejo sin palabras ni pensamiento alguno en su mente.

-Hola pequeña Soka.- lagrimas corrieron a lo largo de sus mejillas mientras se tiraba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al chico que parecía estar hablando como el maestro jedi que la llevó por primera vez al templo, aquel que descubrió su habilidad con la fuerza, aquel que además de su maestro siempre la apoyaba incluso después de la crisis con el ataque de bombas en el templo jedi.

Era él.

El maestro Plo Koon, era su presencia justo ahí, más su cuerpo no estaba presente.

-Conque a esto se refería Kanan.- se susurró levemente la ex jedi a si misma mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

-Has crecido para ser una gran jedi pequeña Soka, estoy orgulloso.

En ese momento el chico perdió la consciencia y Ahsoka volvía a sentir la revuelta presencia en la que se había convertido el chico que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos puesto a que lo atrapó antes de que este cayera de cara en el blanco suelo parcialmente manchado de pintura.

()

Corría alegremente por los pasillos, con los dos sables sobre sus manos, corriendo hacia la puerta de una celda que había estado visitando constantemente los últimos días desde que dejó aquella prisión y se fue a una nave para ir a cumplir una misión muy importante.

Más los troopers no podían evitar mirarla de manera extraña cada vez que entraba a esta celda vieja de la que nadie cuidaba en esa nave algo pequeña en comparación con las que otros oficiales imperiales poseían.

-Ephraim, iremos en una aventura.- exclamó casi maniáticamente la verde ex jedi. –Tu también Mira.- añadió señalando al cuerpo inconsciente de esta que estaba conectado a varias maquinas, al verla Barriss no puedo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente acerca de cuando Ezra estaba bajo su custodia.

 _-Extraño al inquisidor,¿ sabes?- decía Barriss con cierta nostalgia acompañada de sarcasmo al chico sentado al otro lado del tablero de holoajedrez frente a los dos._

 _-Yo no tanto.- replicó algo distante el chico con ojos azul zafiro._

 _-¿Sabes qué tenemos el mismo color de ojos?- preguntó Barriss con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Si tu lo dices._

 _Barriss frunció el ceño al ver que el chico la había puesto en jaque con su movimiento del caballo, de verdad la estaban derrotando en este juego por la primera vez, pero de repente notó que el chico estaba temblando fuertemente mientras se sostenía la cabeza fuertemente al punto e jalar su cabello color cuervo._

 _-¿Por qué sigues negando quien siempre has sido?- preguntó la mujer de piel verde poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. –Como ya te he dicho antes, eres un monstruo igual que yo._

 _-¡Cállense!- exclamó el chico haciendo que el holoajdrez se apagara inmediatamente, dejando a Barriss con un rostro de tristeza fingida al ver que su partida se había perdido, después dio un leve suspiro y salió de la habitación dejando a Ezra solo en sus pensamientos._

-Extraño esos días.- suspiró Barriss con una sonrisa.

()

-¿Por qué Ezra haría algo así?- preguntó Kanan al resto de la tripulación a excepción de Chopper, todos estaban frente al marco de la puerta de la enfermería.

-Kanan, eso es muy difícil de predecir además de que Ezra ahora mismo no está en sus cabales.- replicó el lasat con brazos cruzados causando que el jedi de ojos verdes frunciera levemente el ceño.

-Ya esta volviendo a la normalidad.- parcialmente gruñó el jedi.

-Pero eso no significa que aun este completamente normal.- añadió Sabine con cierta timidez. –Aunque eso sigue sin explicar por qué Ezra huiría de su celda cuando estaba haciendo proceso y atacaría a Sato con la intención de matarlo.

-Creo que tal vez tenga que ver con el prisionero que rescatamos.- comentó Hera algo pensativa, más Kanan parecía no estar escuchando a la conversación, sino mirando como Sato parecía tener un rostro que mostraba dolor y tal vez, ¿arrepentimiento?

-De seguro hay más a esto.- susurró el jedi de ojos verdes cuando de repente la twi´lek se apresuró hacia adentro de la habitación notando que el comandante estaba convulsionando , Kanan podía sentir el temor radiar de Sato mientras otros pensamientos de arrepentimiento provenían de este, más también podía sentir un sentimiento externo a el de odio y venganza que no provenía del rebelde comandante, después de unos minutos paró pareciendo estar con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿Comandante Sato?- preguntó Hera con preocupación en su voz al ver que Sato no reaccionaba cuando le tocaba el brazo.

()

Ahsoka había dejado a Ezra descansar en el cuarto dejando los guantes verdes del chico con el en caso de que este se los quisiera poner, capaz que esto le devolvía algo de su identidad.

Ella ahora caminaba hacia el puente de naves pues había llegado un permiso de entrada de una nave que no era familiar para ningún rebelde, más esta dio unos códigos de acceso dejando a la mayor parte de los pilotos desconcertados, así que para no tomar mucho riesgo Ahsoka fue a recibir a este misterioso invitado acompañada de algunos rebeldes con armas en caso de que esta persona no fuera amigable.

Se oyó un sonido indicando que la nave estaba conectada propiamente, por alguna razón la joven togruta tenía un mal sentimiento respecto a esto, al observar la puerta abrirse lentamente este sentimiento de tensión que le invadía crecía exponencialmente mientras la fuerza le gritaba acerca de peligro.

Cuando menos se lo esperó la mitad de las personas que lo acompañaban salieron volando al aire y chocando con las paredes blancas de los pasillos cayendo inconscientes inmediatamente.

Una figura salió de la puerta casi disparada junto al sonido de algo extremadamente fácil de distinguir el de un sable de luz, y por lo que podía ver Ahsoka era un sable de luz rojo, más ella solo podía ver como todos los guardias eran apuñalados y cruelmente asesinados por este visitante, todo se aclaró después de unos segundos cuando la joven togruta pudo ver quien era esta persona.

-Barriss.- gruñó Ahsoka prendiendo ambos de sus sables frente a ella observando a quien solía ser su amiga romper el cuello de uno de los soldados con la fuerza, solo para luego voltear a verla dibujando una maniática sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Vaya Ahsoka, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

 **Woww**

 **Hace tiempo que no publico en esta historia, espero les haya gustado este capítulo jajaj**

 **Por cierto, el otro día estaba viendo el segundo tráiler para esta temporada de star wars rebels, y noté algo….Ahsoka usa delineador o que jajajaj**

 **Digo, se que no tiene relevancia pero si me captó la atención**

 **Por cierto, sé que ya lo mencioné, pero tengo un usuario en wattpad bajo este mismo nombre de Nuyen236 y si les interesaría lo pueden checar**

 **Y pues, ¿cómo ha estado su semana?**

 **La mia maso, me enferme jejeje**

 **Qu feo, al menos tuve puente por dia festivo, en mexico asi son las cosas**

 **Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y no se les olvidee poner su opinión, sobre lo que puedo mejorar de la historia, que opinan de ella o que quisieran que sucediera**


	23. Chapter 23

-Vaya, Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Barriss.- susurró sospechosamente la togruta abrochando lentamente el sable de luz en su cadera.

-¿No estás contenta de verme?- preguntó con tristeza falsa Barriss mientras se aceraba lentamente a la persona con la que solía ser amiga en la orden jedi hacía ya quince largos años.

-Sabes bien lo que siento Barriss.

-¿Sientes odio? ¿Desprecio?¿ O simple indiferencia?- preguntó retóricamente como veneno la mujer de piel verde. Ahsoka solo tomó un lento respiro antes de replicar al comentario dado.

-No siento nada en contra de ti Barriss, solo quiero que reencuentres tu camino.- respondió la jedi gris con la sinceridad inundando su corazón.

-Me parece difícil de creer Ahsoka.- contestó Barriss borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¿Piensas realmente que puedo simplemente regresar? ¿Después de lo que la maldita orden jedi hacía ya varios años?

-Pensar en el pasado te acerca al lado oscuro de la fuerza, un camino que aunque tentador nunca seguiré, al contrario de ti, al cual caíste directamente sin ninguna resistencia, solo me hace querer sentir lástima por ti.

La ira hervía dentro de Barriss haciendo que su mano temblara, estaba perdiendo el control y su cordura se zafaba lentamente de su ser mientras con un grito largo corría hacia la togruta con un sable rojo preparado para decorarse con sangre.

Ahsoka solo estaba parada pacíficamente viendo como la persona a la que había considerado su amiga había desaparecido completamente, y ahora lo que la reemplazaba era una desconocida con un agujero dentro de ella que ni años de felicidad podrían llenar. No había salvación para ella.

La togruta recordaba como Obi-Wan le enseñaba sobre la ética jedi, como había que ser amable y tratar de rescatar a la mayor cantidad de personas de su oscuridad, al principio Ahsoka creía que todo jedi actuaba de esa manera. Creía que se podía salvar a cualquiera.

Pero la guerra defería.

Había personas a las que ya no se les podía salvar.

El sable carmesí se acercaba, y Ahsoka puso sus sables plata frente a ella bloqueándolo y moviéndose ágilmente quedando al costado de Barriss quebrando su defensa y con un golpe rápido atravesó el costado de su antes amiga haciéndole caer de un solo al suelo.

-Vaya, sí que ha cambiado.- susurró Barriss con una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro. - ¿No lo crees Ephraim?-

Ahsoka solo podía ver como Barriss moría lentamente en el piso, dándose cuenta que la mujer de piel verde daba sus últimas palabras a alguien que no estaba ahí.

-No sabes lo que a él le espera.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Ahsoka concertada mientras apagaba su sable de luz.

-Finge no saberlo.- rió suavemente la mujer de piel verde mientras seguía observando a Ephraim en su cabeza mientras este se esfumaba convirtiéndose en nada más que un recuerdo que desvanecería junto a su vida. –La oscuridad dentro de él es tremenda, deberían tener más cuidado. Vaya, si que es mejor de lo que dijiste Ephraim.

-Barriss….- dijo Ahsoka con lástima y arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-Adiós Ahsoka, gracias.-

Ahsoka solo se quedó en aquel pasillo observando al cuerpo vacío a sus pies, pero ningún pensamiento en su cabeza iba hacia la persona que solía ser Barriss,.

En lo que único que podría estar pensando ella era en lo que el futuro le deparaba a la Rebelión, a la tripulación y a ella misma. El temor retumbaba en su interior, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas mientras un grito ahogado inundaba el pasillo.

() () ()

Kanan seguía en la enfermería junto a Hera, los dos observaban atentamente la cama donde se encontraba el comandante Sato ahora inconsciente y sin alguna señal de despertarse pronto.

Más Kanan no se encontraba prestando atención a la condición de este, sus pensamientos vagaban en su mente. La fuerza había estado algo inestable todo el día, pero había una sensación en específico que le preocupaba.

Un sentimiento que se sentía como un ahogamiento, este sentimiento inundaba toda la fuerza y hacía sentir al jedi de ojos verdes unas ganas de llorar y desahogar un sentimiento que ni siquiera era proveniente de su propio ser.

Sin pensarlo el jedi de ojos verdes salió de aquella enfermería dejando a Hera con un sentimiento de extrañeza, pero a Kanan no le importaba.

Solo tenía que ir al lugar de donde ese sentimiento se originaba.

Al principio solo caminaba a paso rápido, pero poco a poco sus pies empezaron a correr a una gran velocidad que le hacía sentir como si sus pulmones estuvieran bajo fuego.

Los pasillos blancos se volvían en un solo rayo a su vista, el sonido del leve viento soplando en sus orejas, y el sentimiento de su respiración ajetreada. Hasta que dentro de todo el blanco que había vio frente a él a alguien con un pantalón y camisa pertenecientes a la enfermería, pero lo que más captó su atención fueron los inconfundibles guantes verdes que este poseía.

-¿Ezra?- preguntó sin aliento el jedi de ojos verdes pero el chico solo lo miraba con una miraa de extrañeza, y confusión.

-oh, ¿también te diriges allá?- preguntó con entusiasmo el chico al jedi de ojo verdes mientras señalaba al pasillo detrás de él con una sonrisa. Kanan no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el chico salió corriendo a saltos hacia la fuente de esos sentimientos.

Kanan realmente no sabía que pensar.

()()()()()()()()

 **Ok, aquí voy con un mensaje en medio de la historia,…..**

 **Es que luego no sé si leerán la nota de autor al final de la historia así que pues aca estoy jjeej**

 **Si tienen ideas para final alternativo asegúrense de escribirme y así…**

 **Por cierto, un salto de timpo después de este breve mensaje, y asegúrense de leer la nota de autor al final del capítulo plissss**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Vamos Zeb.- exclamaba Ezra Bridger desde el techo del fantasma con un globo relleno de pintura en su mano, y con otros flotando alrededor de el con ayuda de la fuerza. –Sé que lo puedes hacer mejor.- dijo el chico mientras con la fuerza los lanzaba todos al mismo tiempo hacia el lasat que corría y saltaba por esquivarlos fracasando totalmente mientras se cubría todo su cuerpo de pintura de varios colores.

Mientras eso sucedía Sabine estaba saliendo por la rampa del fantasma tranquilamente mientras admiraba el paisaje natural del planeta en el que se encontraban. Volteó hacia arriba viendo que Ezra estaba sobre el techo del fantasma viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa y con un globo en su mano dirigido hacia ella. Y antes de que la mandaloriana lo supiera ya estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de pintura roja.

-¡Ezra!- exclamó fuertemente Sabine hacia el chico que se carcajeaba en el techo de la nave.

-Oigan, prepárense de una vez para la misión.- ordenó Hera saliendo de la nave interrumpiendo los gritos de Sabine y la risa de Ezra que asomaba su cabeza para ver claramente a la twi´lek observando a todos. Al principio el chico solo bajó la mirada pensando que no estaría involucrado en la misión.

-Tú también Ezra.- comentó Hera. –Creo que después de dos meses de recuperación ya puedes regresar a las misiones.- aseguró la piloto con una sonrisa haciendo que los ojos del chico se iluminarán.

-Voy en camino.- respondió el chico saltando hacia el suelo para luego correr pasando a Hera que lo miraba con una sonrisa que pronto fue sustituida por una expresión de preocupación.

-Espero hacer lo correcto.- suspiró la twi´lek.

()()()()()()()

-¿Segura que estás bien?-preguntaba Kanan a la transmisión holográfica de Ahsoka que estaba frente a el.

-No totalmente pero me encuentro mejor gracias a ustedes.- respondió la togruta con una cálida sonrisa. –Pasando eso, ¿qué información logró darles el prisionero que rescataron?

-Ryder Azadi.-comentó Kanan con la mirada distante. –Resultaba que es el antiguo gobernador del sistema de Lothal, ya lo hemos dejado en el planeta, y logró darnos algún que otro dato sobre el Imperio. Pero no sabemos si esos datos siguen siendo viales, hace casi una década que ya no es gobernador de Lothal.

-Pero esa información no es la que los dejó desconcertados, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ahsoka algo preocupada.

-Resulta que conoció a los padres de Ezra, y unas cosas que…

-No tienes que hablar sobre eso ahora.- interrumpió la togruta. – Solo tienes que tener cuidado con el Kanan. No quiero que termine como…..

-Lo sé.- dijo Kanan con empatía. –Bueno me tengo que ir, tenemos una misión. De hecho la primera misión de Ezra desde el incidente.- comentó el jedi de ojos verdes un tanto nervioso.

-Hablamos luego Kanan.- se despidió la togruta cortando la comunicación dejando al jedi de ojos verdes en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Este solo salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con Hera que le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿estás listo?- preguntó la piloto haciendo sonreír al jedi quien le asintió.

-¿Y Ezra?- preguntó Kanan curiosamente.

-Dijo que tenía que ir por algo a la ciudad.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ese planeta no era Lothal, por razones obvias se notaba.

El clima era diferente, la cultura era distinta, incluso las mismas personas. Era el miso caso en la mayor parte de los planetas que poco a poco descubría de la galaxia.

La ciudad era un tanto grande pero bastante humilde. Y para su exuberante tamaño la población era algo reducida en comparación al área que acaparaba la ciudad.

Por lo tanto había varios edificios abandonados así como bodegas que nadie visitaba. Ezra parecía caminar sin rumbo por varias calles vacías, pero se detuvo frente a un edificio cuya puerta estaba sellada por rocas colocadas ahí a causa de un derrumbe de un terremoto ocurrido en la ciudad hacía ya un lustro.

El chico usó la fuerza para saltar hasta las ventanas de este edificio y logró ingresar a la estructura a través de esta.

Era una oficina abandonada con los focos fundidos o caídos en el piso rotos en fragmentos de vidrio sobre el sucio piso blanco. Ezra caminó hacia lo que solía ser un camino de escaleras maltratadas y bajó por estas para encontrarse con un pequeño cuarto iluminado por solo dos solitarios focos y un droide sentado debajo de estos.

Ezra se colocó junto al droide y observó con una sonrisa macabra la celda frente a el.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Comandante?- preguntó el chico con veneno en su voz al hombre que solía ser el comandante de la Rebelión, pero ahora se encontraba desaparecido.

-Estaría mejor si me dejarás salir joven Bridger.- contestó el hombre como si fuera una orden más su voz era tan débil que hacía ver como si su comentario fuera más de una súplica.

-Pero si tú te lo buscaste.- dijo Ezra mientras se hincaba al nivel del comandant que lo miraa con odio listo para agarrarle la garganta al chico para ahorcarle. –No le sugeriría hacer eso, ya sabe lo que puede pasar.- comentó el chico señalando al collar colocado en el collar del comandante, este solo dio un gruñido de desesperación.- Sabe que lo puedo matar cuando yo quiera, después de todo la Rebelión nunca encontraría su cadáver, pero eso no sería divertido. ¿Verdad?- preguntó el chico con una risa macabra. –Es mejor hacerle sufrir por venderme al Imperio, ¿no lo cree?

-Eres un monstruo.- siseó el comandante.

-¿Y de quién es culpa eso?- preguntó el chico mientras salía de la habitación con un caminar triunfante. –Oh TDR-08, no se te olvide alimentarle y darle de beber, y lo más importante darle sus choques diarios para animarle.- añadió con una risilla el chico mientras se retiraba, dejando a Sato maldiciéndole a gritos en un lugar donde nadie le oiría.

()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Hera desde la cabina de piloteo a los de la tripulación, de repente Ezra entró corriendo y sin aliento.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa inocente al resto de la tripulación.

-Vas a pagar por esto.- comentó Sabine señalando a su cabello con su ceño fruncido.

Zeb no pudo evitar reírse al respecto.

-De hecho no se te ve tan mal.- dijo el lasat sabiendo que más tarde se iba a arrepentir de decirle eso a la mandaloriana.

-¿Y de qué trata la misión?- preguntó Ezra cambiando el tema de la conversación al que debía ser desde el principio.

\- Es básicamente infiltrarse a una facilidad imperial para obtener información que nos diga del paradero de Sato.- respondió Hera mostrando un plano de dichas instalaciones. –Me pregunto que habrá sido de él.

Ezra no podía evitar sentir euforia en aquel momento al oír esas palabras. Dándole mucha alegría al decir:- Ni idea.

 **Holaaaaaaa, bueno hace rato que no escribo ups**

 **Jajaja**

 **Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que he estado un tanto ocupada,…..**

 **Este parece ser el final de la historia….(tal vez haya una pequeña secuela)))))**

 **Ah y si leyeron la nota de en medio ….no se les olvide que si tienen alguna idea para un final alternativo o si creen que deba hacer uno no se les olvide enviarme un mensaje…. Se los agradecería un buen….**

 **Y espero les haya gustado la historia y el capítulo jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y que la fuerza siempre los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
